Minha chama pessoal
by Kizy Malfoy
Summary: Snape não soube o que exatamente a fez voltar o rosto para ele. Talvez a falta de seus protestos chamou sua atenção mas ,enfim, depois de poucos segundos ,ela levantou os grandes olhos dourados para ele e um leve rubor coloriu sua face.
1. Um visitante inesperado

_**Capítulo um**_

_**-**____**Um visitante inesperado-**_

**1. -**

-Gina... Tudo vai ficar bem com o seu pai. - reconfortou Hermione ao notar o semblante ainda triste da caçula Weasley.

Todos haviam acabado de chegar do St. Mungus, onde Arthur Weasley estava internado depois do ataque que sofreu no Ministério da Magia.

-Eu sei Mione. -Gina falava baixo. Estavam reunidos na grande sala de Grimmaud, depois de uma farta ceia de Natal. -É só que é meio estranho passar o Natal sem meu pai. - confidenciou dando um pequeno sorriso triste.

-Bom... Os próximos terão a presença garantida do seu pai. - animou a garota de cabelos cobreados.-Agora acho melhor você ir descansar, está com terríveis olheiras.

Gina assentiu e subiu as escadas. Depois da partida da amiga Hermione observou a sala. Remo havia chegado pouco depois do jantar e agora ria ao lado de Harry e Rony equilibrando o prato cheio que a Srª Weasley lhe servira, ele parecia mais moço e menos cansado do que no ano retrasado. A grifinória ainda estava submergida na surpresa de ver seu antigo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas bem quando um estrondo ressoou pela antiga casa dos Black.

Lupin levantou-se imediatamente e correu pelas escadas.

-O que foi esse barulho?Será algum intruso?- indagou Rony.

-Veio da biblioteca. -Hermione levantou-se segurando a varinha firmemente.

-Sirius estava lá. -Harry correu atrás de Lupin sendo seguidos pelos amigos.

**2. -**

Hermione apertou a varinha inconscientemente ao entrar no aposento logo depois dos amigos. Remo tinha adquirido uma postura de ataque, mas observava a figura escura que era imobilizada por Sirius no chão. Tudo parecia sobre controle. Sirius tinha imobilizado o invasor e mantinha sua varinha contra o seu pescoço de forma ofensiva.

-Como você entrou aqui?-rugiu o homem empurrando a varinha com mais força contra o pescoço exposto, a única parte que podia ser vista da figura estranha já que o sobretudo negro cobria todo o seu corpo e o seu rosto era encoberto por uma máscara prateada de comensal.

-Ora... Pela porta. - a voz saiu rouca, mas todos na sala perceberam que se tratava de uma mulher. - Bem Sirius... Eu não tenho muito tempo e é melhor você sair de cima de mim. Isso não é o jeito de se tratar uma dama.

-Uma dama?Uma comensal você quer dizer. -resmungou o moreno com rispidez. -Mostre seu rosto!Não se esconda por trás de uma máscara. -ordenou.

A mulher soltou um suspiro exasperado e Hermione olhou curiosa para a figura. Estranhamente a sua voz lhe parecia familiar e uma curiosidade amarga lhe ordenava se aproximar e ver o rosto daquela desconhecida que parecia conhecer o padrinho de Harry. A mulher tirou a máscara, contudo só Sirius podia ver seu rosto então Hermione se fixou no semblante do homem. Inicialmente seu rosto se contraiu num gesto de admiração que logo foi substituído por um de desconcerto para finalmente reinar surpresa.

Hermione olhou de esguelha para Harry e Rony que também observavam a expressão de Sirius.

-Hermione?- a pergunta saiu de forma fraca e vacilante dos lábios do antigo maroto.

A garota olhou nervosa para Sirius, mas ele ainda tinha o rosto fixo na mulher encapuzada.

-Garotos... Desçam e chamem Molly e peçam para ela achar Dumbledore. - a ordem partiu de Remo.

Harry suspirou derrotado, queria ficar e ajudar o padrinho caso houvesse algum problema. Já ia se retirar com os amigos quando o farfalhar de vestes no chão anunciou que a mulher havia se levantado.

-É melhor irem rápido. Tenho poucas horas e... A presença de Severo é imprescindível. - exigiu a mulher.

Os garotos saíram mais Hermione virou-se indecisa. A mulher tinha recolocado o capuz e sua face era encoberta por uma fina escuridão. A garota sentia uma conexão com aquela desconhecida e isso a assustava.

-Hermione, acompanhe Harry e Rony. - a ordem tinha saído como uma sugestão da voz de Sirius Black. –O que você acha?Precisa dela?- Sirius interrogou a desconhecida relanceando os olhos para Hermione.

-Não. É melhor que ela não saiba de nada.

**3. -**

-Quem será?- pela décima vez Rony interrogava os amigos e novamente um pesado silêncio acompanhou a pergunta. –O que ela tem a haver com você Mione?- continuou o ruivo passeando pelo quarto sendo observados pelos amigos.

-Eu não sei... Não sei por que ela disse aquilo. Não sei por que Sirius pensou em me deixar assistir a reunião. - Hermione suspirou irritada. Sempre era boa deduzindo e desvendando mistérios, porém dessa vez nada fazia sentido. Dumbledore, Snape e Molly haviam entrado na biblioteca com os outros fazia já algumas horas.

-Será que ela é mais uma espiã para a ordem?Como Snape?- sugeriu Harry pensativo. Voldemort havia dado as caras no ano passado, no torneio Tribruxo e desde então deveria estar juntando aliados e serviçais... Acumulando forças. A ordem da fênix também vinha agregando novos membros... Talvez tivessem conseguido mais um espião dentre as filas de Lord Voldemort.

-É a única coisa que faz sentido.

Rony concordou imediatamente.

**4. -**

O escritório de Dumbledore resplandecia com enfeites natalinos alegres e na decoração reinava as cores sonserinas e grifinórias. Snape olhou irritado o ambiente, provavelmente o diretor fizera de propósito, fazia anos ele o recriminava pela sua falta de tato com os grifinórios e essa devia ser sua forma cautelosa de mostrar que os inimigos mortais do castelo podiam fazer uma boa combinação.

-Alvo? Algum problema?- Severo Snape indagou depois de ter passado vários minutos sobre o olhar curioso do diretor de Hogwarts. - Eu estava corrigindo as últimas provas dos terceiranistas e estava me divertindo com as absurdas respostas. - um sorriso irônico adornou o rosto pálido e grave do mestre em poções.

-Ah, Severo! É Natal!- Dumbledore sorriu amigável. –Queria te tirar daquela masmorra, você deveria ir comigo a Grimmaud. Aposto que Molly fez aquela torta deliciosa de Limão e abóbora e...

-Você me retirou dos meus deveres com o propósito de me convidar para a Ceia de Natal na casa de Sirius Black?- interrompeu o homem irritado.- Já convivo os semestres inteiros com Potter e seu grupinho enfadonho, não preciso deles também no Natal.- terminou com rispidez mas ao ver o sorriso ainda alegre do diretor suspirou derrotado.

Snape sabia que tinha diante de si um grande Mago, contudo às vezes o diretor de Hogwarts se comportava como uma criança pretensiosa e cansativa. O velho sabia que ele não era dado a comemorações, além disso, a última pessoa que os Weasley e Black desejariam um feliz Natal seria a ele, um sentimento mútuo, diga-se de passagem.

-Ora Severo. Você é um importante membro da ordem. Não entendo essa antipatia. Depois de tantos anos lutando pela mesma causa.

Dumbledore observou atentamente o olhar incrédulo de Severo Snape. O homem a sua frente lhe inspirava confiança, ele havia perdido muito com os erros do passado, mas já havia pagado por eles... Há muito tempo Severo sofria com a carga de suas decisões juvenis.

-Sabe...

O diretor foi interrompido novamente, dessa vez pela aparição de Molly Weasley na sua chaminé.

-Molly, querida. -sorriu para a matriarca, mas ao ver seu rosto apreensivo adotou um olhar sério. –Algum problema com Arthur?

-Não... Precisamos de você e também de Snape. - olhou para o homem de cabelos escuros de forma cautelosa, um hábito de anos. -Uma comensal apareceu em Grimmaud.

**5. -**

Snape suspirou derrotado ao por o pé na Sede da ordem da fênix, pensara inicialmente que aquela história de comensal era uma tentativa lunática de Alvo para obrigá-lo a participar das comemorações natalinas, entretanto o olhar assustado de Molly Weasley não podia ser atuação. Além disso, a casa estava aparentemente deserta.

-Onde está Potter?- interrogou depois de notar a ausência do garoto-que-sobreviveu. Afinal, era de se esperar a sua presença já que o grifinório estava sempre se metendo em tudo.

-No quarto, com Rony e Hermione. São apenas crianças, não deveriam nem estar num mesmo lugar que uma comensal.

Finalmente entraram na biblioteca se deparando com os antigos marotos e a comensal. Snape franziu a testa ao ver o porte relaxado de Sirius e Remo. Sempre os achou inúteis, mas qualquer imbecil ao menos estaria ameaçando a intrusa com a varinha. Eles, no entanto, estavam sentados confortavelmente como se acabassem de tomar o chá da tarde.

-Bem... Uma comensal?- Dumbledore se aproximou curioso. Havia notado o comportamento dos homens e havia deduzido que a mulher não representava perigo imediato. -O que deseja comigo... Srª...

-Senhorita. - a voz feminina tinha um suave toque rouco sedutor. A mulher se aproximou dos recém chegados e baixou o capuz escuro revelando enfim a sua identidade. -É verdade que estou agora com 28 anos, porém não acho que tenha mudado tanto.

-Hermione Granger?- Alvo parecia impressionado, algo pouco usual.

-Vim do futuro.

Nesse momento todos ficaram aturdidos. Frente a eles havia uma linda mulher de rosto assombrosamente encantador e de selvagens cachos castanhos cobreados que afirmava ser Hermione Granger... A melhor amiga de Harry Potter. Snape a observou detalhadamente, de fato ela conservava traços da sua aluna sabe-tudo. Os grandes olhos dourados eram os mesmos embora na mulher uma sombra parecesse encobrir o fulgor dos alhos adolescentes... Pareciam olhos de quem já havia visto muito sofrimento. Snape continuaria seu estudo sobre as similaridades entre as duas "Hermiones" quando seus olhos encontraram os da intrusa, uma chama de vida relampejou nos olhos da mulher, mas logo sumiu.

-Severo... -um pequeno sorriso adornou os lábios rosados. -Fico feliz de ver você pelo menos mais uma vez.

O professor de poções franziu as sobrancelhas, não estava acostumado com pessoas o tratando com tamanha intimidade. Apenas Alvo se referia a ele pelo seu primeiro nome. E Hermione Granger parecia ser uma das últimas pessoas que poderiam lhe chamar assim. Sempre imaginou que depois de formada a garota continuaria a lhe chamar professor assim como constantemente fazia com Lupin, apesar dele não dar mais aulas a ela e seus amigos.

-E você virou uma comensal?Que surpresas nos revelam o futuro. -Snape comentou sarcástico ignorando o cumprimento da ex-aluna.

A castanha continuou a o olhar durante longos segundos e com um suspiro cansado virou-se pra Dumbledore.

-Eu não sou uma comensal. Simplesmente é mais fácil transitar pelo mundo mágico com essas vestes. Principalmente quando se está se escondendo de Lord Voldemort. -virou e se sentou numa cadeira inclinando a cabeça levemente. -O mundo mágico virou um caus. Harry não venceu você-sabe-quem e morreu quando eu tinha vinte e três anos. A Ordem se extinguiu lentamente, com a morte de Harry findou-se a esperança do mundo mágico. Eu... Fui a única que sobreviveu da ordem.

-O quê?Harry vai ser morto por você-sabe-quem?- Sirius interrompeu aterrado. -Eu não impedi?

-Não Sirius. Você não podia impedir nada. -Hermione deslocou um cacho para trás da orelha e apoiou a mão nas bochechas. -Você morreu quando eu estava cursando meu quinto ano. Bem, acho que cheguei a tempo de impedir isso. -terminou sem emoção.

-Hermione eu sei que deve ser duro tudo o que você sofreu, mas é perigoso mexer com o tempo. Você não deveria estar aqui. -Alvo se aproximou da mulher. Apesar de adulta ainda a via como a estudiosa garotinha de 11 anos que entrou em Hogwarts.

Hermione lançou um olhar duro ao seu antigo diretor. Seu rosto oval se tingiu de um tom rosado.

-Eu fiz o que acreditei ser o certo, ou você acha que a destruição do mundo mágico é a solução para todos?Voldemort não só derrotou Harry como também se apoderou do Ministério da magia e todos os nascidos trouxas e até mesmo os trouxas estão sendo lentamente exterminados. -a mulher exalou um suspiro cansado.

-Não importa. -o tom grave na voz do professor de poções chamou a atenção de Hermione. -Existem leis de harmonia mágica, você quebrou o equilíbrio vindo para o nosso presente. Você diz que fez isso pelo mundo mágico. Na verdade não seria por você Srtª Granger?...O medo de viver na solidão, se escondendo, foi o verdadeiro motivo de ter vindo.

-Cale a boca seu morcego velho. -Sirius o recriminou irritado. -Nenhum de nós ficaria de braços cruzados no lugar dela.

Hermione observou os dois homens e não pode controlar o riso. O som a surpreendeu, fazia muito tempo que não escutava sua própria risada.

-Você acha que eu fiz isso por mim?Que eu sou egoísta?- a castanha riu novamente um pouco histérica. -Eu fiz meus sacrifícios Severo, perdi e dei muito para que o fim fosse o reinado do Lord das trevas.

-O que está fazendo Hermione?- Molly se aproximou um pouco cautelosa. A mulher a sua frente parecia descontrolada e um tom febril adornava suas bochechas enquanto ela tirava o casaco e logo depois o agasalho azul revelando a pele perolada e os seios simetricamente arredondados e cheios. -Ah!Por Merlim! O que aconteceu com você criança?

A pele leitosa da mulher estava repleta de meias luas como cicatrizes antigas, elas cobriam todo o tronco e braços a mostra e provavelmente todo o resto do corpo. Os seios, porém, ainda protegidos pelo sutiã, pareciam ter cicatrizes mais recentes. Aparentemente só o seu rosto parecia livre das marcas.

-Mordidas. -deu de ombros.

-De quê?-Remo a olhou preocupado.

-De quem, você quer dizer. -Hermione recolocou a roupa olhando de esguelha para Severo Snape. -Nenhuma poção serve para retirar as cicatrizes... É uma mostra de poder, sabe?Voldemort gosta de marcar o que é seu.

NOTA DA AUTORA:

E aí?O que acharam?Essa fic merece continuação?É a primeira vez que escrevo uma fic com esse casal e espero não decepcionar... Vai ter muita ação!


	2. Maldita Granger

Um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta de todos os presentes. Molly correu e abraçou Hermione enquanto soluçava, contudo a castanha não respondeu ao gesto, seus braços ainda estavam colados ao corpo enquanto a corpulenta Weasley a apertava contra si.

-Não preciso de pena. -a voz fria e ligeiramente rouca quebrou o pesado silêncio e Molly se afastou preocupada. –Não vim aqui contar sobre Tom Riddle e sua doentia obsessão... Só quero que vocês não cometam os mesmos erros. - a mulher se afastou ligeiramente da Srª Weasley e encarou Sirius. –Não vá para o Ministério da Magia, Voldemort irá plantar uma recordação falsa e Harry irá até o departamento dos mistérios esperando te resgatar. -resumiu brevemente, depois se virou para Alvo. -O senhor, é melhor contar toda a verdade sobre a profecia para Harry, ele tem o direito de saber. Além disso, ele acabará descobrindo sozinho.

Hermione olhou para o relógio e puxou a corrente dourada que descansava no seu pescoço, uma pequena ampulheta simulava um pingente.

-Um giratempo?-Remo observou atento o artefato mágico.

-Quase. Fiz umas pequenas modificações para poder viajar anos, ao invés de simples horas. -murmurou pensativa enquanto girava a ampulheta levemente. -Mais uma observação... Eu não sei quais as conseqüências da minha vinda até este tempo, o que pode refletir na atual Hermione... Talvez ela tenha visões, ou... Bom, não tenho a menor ideia. -concluiu pesadamente. –Entreguem essa carta a ela quando seus pais morrerem. -pediu entregando um envelope para Molly. –Não vai demorar muito.

O comentário saiu sem nenhuma emoção e causou espanto nos presentes. A Hermione Granger que eles conheciam não seria tão fria ao comentar o falecimento dos pais.

-Bem... Acho que é um adeus. -a imagem da mulher começou a tremeluzir prestes a desaparecer quando Snape deu um passo adiante.

-Porque a minha presença era imprescindível?-recriminou friamente.

Um pequeno sorriso que não chegava aos olhos se interpôs no rosto feminino.

-Acho que afinal de contas sou um pouco egoísta Severo. - comentou antes de finalmente partir.

1-.

-Hermione?Mione?-Gina mordeu a superfície interna da boca angustiada. -Mi?

A ruiva se aproximou da cama da amiga e esperou que ela acordasse. A castanha bocejou e abriu os olhos pesadamente, a sua face estava pálida e os olhos mel líquido encontraram os cor de chocolate de Virgínea Weasley.

-Bom dia Gi. -cumprimentou a castanha sentando-se vagarosamente.

-Boa tarde. -consertou a menina divertida jogando o cabelo liso para o lado. -Estava ficando preocupada. Você perdeu o café e o almoço.

O comentário descuidado de Gina fez Hermione se levantar apressadamente.

-Porque você não me acordou?

Hermione lançou um olhar acusador à ruiva embora soubesse que a amiga não tinha culpa pelo seu surpreendente sono pesado.

-Mamãe disse para te deixar descansar.

Gina sorriu de relance para a amiga e voltou sua atenção para sua mala.

Hermione a observou divertida e já ia declarar sua ajuda quando sentiu uma pontada de dor na nuca. Uma breve escuridão cobriu seus olhos e em meio à densa névoa negra ouviu um grito estridente. Poucos segundos depois sua visão voltou.

-Você ouviu isso Gi?-indagou Hermione massageando a área posterior do pescoço.

-Hã?Do que precisamente você está falando?Dos garotos, né?Estão jogando xadrez lá embaixo... Como se ninguém soubesse que Rony irá vencer.

A castanha iria replicar sobre o grito, mas percebeu que Gina não ouvira nada, ela bufava exasperada a procura de alguma coisa no seu malão.

-Eu vou... Tomar banho. -anunciou à castanha recebendo um mero assentimento da ruiva.

2-.

O caldeirão fumegava quando a poção ficou finalmente pronta. Snape coletou uma generosa quantidade e a verteu num cálice aprovando a textura densa e escura e o cheiro adocicado. Estava perfeita como todas as porções preparadas pelas suas mãos.

O homem relanceou os olhos pela habitação suja e se deteve nas estantes cheias de poções etiquetadas. Estava cansado daquele local, dos calabouços úmidos e dos gritos no andar designado para as torturas, contudo era necessário para a Ordem o seu trabalho como espião, principalmente agora que era o único que podia ajudar Hermione Granger.

Snape pôs a taça no balcão à sua frente e bufou exausto pelos últimos acontecimentos. Sua ex-aluna estava reclusa como uma refém de Lord Voldemort, mas não era qualquer refém. O mestre de poções franziu a testa com raiva e nojo. Por algum motivo a insofrível grifinória despertou um lado de Tom Riddle que nunca existira, um lado mais animal e grotesco, um lado que transformava você-sabe-quem numa besta desumana preocupada apenas em saciar seus desejos e vontades.

Um sabor ácido subiu sua garganta ao relembrar a última vez que vira a sabe-tudo. Estava desfalecida entre as cobertas negras, o corpo cheio de hematomas coberto por uma fina camisola. Voldemort estava ao lado da jovem e acariciava os seus cabelos cobreados enquanto lhe dava ordens sobre um ataque a uma comunidade trouxa. Estremeceu quando relembrou os olhos de Hermione Granger. Olhos sem vida. Ela o encarara quando entrou no aposento de Voldemort, mas os olhos dourados, fixos em si, não pareciam o reconhecer.

PÁÀÀ!

Um pesado livro caiu da escrivaninha de Severo o fazendo acordar sobressaltado. O professor esfregou os olhos com irritação ao notar que dormira sobre seus pergaminhos e alongou os músculos dos braços preguiçosamente. De repente todos os desenlaces da noite anterior voltaram a sua mente e o sonho foi recordado com mais força. Sonhara com Hermione Granger. O homem resmungou para si mesmo e começou a acomodar suas anotações.

3-.

Poucos dias depois o trio de ouro voltou ao castelo. Hermione passava horas na biblioteca feliz com a possibilidade de aumentar suas qualificações e principalmente aliviada de poder evitar Molly Weasley. Os últimos dias em Grimmaud foram os mais estranhos para a menina. A Srª Weasley estava sempre a olhando aflita e preocupada e aquele olhar lhe alarmava já que era o mesmo que a bondosa senhora lançava a Harry. Hermione havia comentado seu desconforto para os amigos, mas eles apenas riram e Rony, inclusive, disse que ela estava ficando paranóica.

Talvez fosse realmente um exagero mais agora estava mais confortável sem os observadores olhos de Molly em si. A única coisa que continuava a lhe incomodar eram as irregulares dores de cabeça. Às vezes eram insuportáveis e recorrer às poções se mostrava ineficaz.

A garota voltou sua atenção para o pergaminho, era um relatório relativamente denso sobre a poção da verdade. Conseguir encher dois pergaminhos sobre ela havia sido um trabalho esgotador. Hermione sorriu animada ao terminá-lo e arrumou suas coisas para encontrar os amigos na sala comunal.

O percurso até seu Salão foi um dos mais tranqüilos, os corredores estavam desertos, porém o dever de casa a fez se lembrar do professor da dita matéria. Um estremecimento ligeiro cobriu seu corpo ao lembrar-se de Severo Snape. Ultimamente a presença do homem vinha lhe causando arrepios, e o pior é que não havia nenhum motivo para aquele tipo de reaçã sempre fora uma das defensoras do mestre de poções e achava uma injustiça o modo como ele era discriminado pela maioria dos membros da ordem por isso recriminava as atuais sensações do seu corpo em relação ao professor.

Se ao menos Snape fosse menos rígido com ela e, seus amigos, ou se talvez ele não tivesse aquela mirada gélida e negra ou se...

-Hermione?

Gina correu ao encontro da amiga, o cabelo vermelho sangue estava grudado na testa suada e os olhos castanhos brilhavam excitados, ao seu lado vinha Rony cabisbaixo. Ambos seguravam uma vassoura na mão.

-E então?Como foi o treino?-Hermione procurou identificar as feições do amigo ruivo.

-Ambos passamos!-Gina a abraçou alegre. -Você está falando com a nova artilheira da grifinória. -anunciou a caçula das Weasley estufando o peito com orgulho.

- Então porque essa cara azeda Rony?-soltou aliviada com a notícia.

-Não sou nem mesmo o goleiro oficial. -resmungou o rapaz enquanto entrava no Salão acompanhado pelas garotas. -Entrei na reserva.

Rony sentou pesadamente numa poltrona em frente à lareira.

-Mais você faz parte do time Rony, ano que vem o Ted Formier não vai mais está aqui e a vaga vai ser sua. - animou Gina lhe lançando um sorriso encorajador.

-Parte do time. -bufou o rapaz. -Vou treinar, porém não vou participar de nenhum jogo!

Hermione observou, entediada, o monólogo de Rony. Não entendia porque um simples jogo cheio de regras complicadas era tão importante para o mundo bruxo.

-E onde está Harry?

Hermione interrompeu o amigo ao se dirigir à Gina.

Um tom rosado cobriu o rosto sardento da Weasley quando ela respondeu:

-Foi ao escritório de Dumbledore. Logo apôs o treino McGonagall apareceu e o levou ao diretor.

Hermione assentiu pensativa olhando surpresa para o rosto rosado de Virgínea. Pensara que o namoro da ruiva com Dino Thomas tivesse servido para diminuir os sentimentos que a sua amiga nutria por Harry. Pelo jeito,no entanto,estivera enganada.

4-.

Quando Harry entrou no salão comunal tinha o rosto abatido e muito pálido. Hermione se levantou aflita pelo estado do amigo.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Harry!-Hermione abraçou o rapaz. -O que Dumbledore te disse pra te deixar nesse estado?

Os dois amigos se sentaram ao lado de Gina e Rony.

-Não foi nada muito importante.

Harry havia encostado a cabeça no sofá claramente melancólico e casmurro.

-Vamos Harry. -encorajou Rony em sussurros. -Você pode contar para nós. Sabemos que é algo sério e relacionado a você-sabe-quem.

-Não Rony. Eu não posso dizer nada a vocês.

Rony olhou Hermione em busca de ajuda, entretanto seus olhos perpassaram a irmã e sorriu em entendimento.

-Vai Gina. Dá o fora daqui para que Harry possa nos contar o que o diretor queria com ele.

Rony empurrou a irmã levemente em direção as escadas para o dormitório feminino, a obrigando a se afastar.

-Rony, você é um idiota- censurou Hermione ao notar o olhar magoado de Gina.

-Agora você pode falar Harry. -Rony ignorou o comentário da amiga. - A intrometida da minha irmã já não está aqui.

Harry abriu os olhos que até aquele momento estiveram fechados.

-Você não devia tê-la tratado assim Rony. -Harry se levantou frustrado e passou a mão pelo cabelo. -Eu não vou contar a vocês. Pelo menos não agora. -terminou a sentença com um pouco mais de suavidade.

-Mas nós somos seus amigos!

Rony também se levantou um pouco irritado pela negativa de Harry em lhe dar respostas.

-Sim. -assentiu o garoto que sobreviveu. -MAS ISSO NÃO QUER DIZER QUE TENHO QUE DAR SATISFAÇÃO DE TUDO O QUE FAÇO PARA VOCÊS!-Harry encarou o amigo por mais alguns segundos antes de subir ao seu dormitório.

A explosão de Harry chamou atenção de todos os grifinórios que se encontravam no salão e esses logo começaram a murmurar com a sua saída.

-O que deu nele?-sussurrou Rony para a amiga.

Hermione deu de ombros e mordeu o lábio inferior com preocupação. Tinha certeza que logo Harry iria compartir as informações da reunião com Dumbledore e ela tinha o pressentimento que tudo iria mudar quando isso acontecesse.

5-.

-Profe... -um gemido trêmulo impediu o fim da frase. -Por favor.

O tom de súplica serviu apenas para aumentar o sorriso de Severo Snape. Ele gostava quando a aluna estava assim, submissa. Gostava da idéia de ser o único capaz transformar o tom firme da garota em um trêmulo gaguejar.

-Sim... Srtª Granger?-inquiriu próximo a sua orelha, tão próximo que seu longo e reto nariz aristocrático tocava ligeiramente o lóbulo rosado.

Outro gemido sufocado foi emitido quando Snape se afastou para contemplá-la. Ao erguer o rosto da curva do seu pescoço, aumentara a pressão entre os seus quadris. O gemido arrancou mais um sorriso do professor de poções.

-O quê?-Snape se moveu lentamente provocando uma leve e torturante ficção. -Ora, você costuma ser mais articulada senhorita.

As mãos de Hermione lutaram contra as cordas que pressionavam seu pulso.

Um leve franzido cobriu a testa do homem ao notar a tentativa da grifinória em se livrar das cordas.

-Será que eu vou ter de apertar ainda mais o seu pulso senhorita? –Snape sorriu quando um imediato não frustrado saiu da boca rosada. -Muito bem... Agora onde paramos?

Hermione mordeu o lábio quando sentiu a mão gelada de Snape percorrer lentamente o inexistente espaço entre seus dois corpos até chegarem à sua vulva, ela se contorceu e levantou o quadril recebendo um resmungo do mestre de poções.

-Senhorita Granger. -advertiu Snape trêmulo.

Hermione sorriu ao sentir os músculos de Snape se tensarem, mas logo suspirou frustrada quando o homem se ajoelhou entre suas pernas negando qualquer contanto entre os corpos.

-O que você quer Granger?-Snape pousou suas mãos no seu membro duro com um sorriso torcido e irônico. -Isso?

Snape acariciou seu pênis num suave movimento ascendente.

-Sim, professor. -conseguiu articular.

Severo se encaixou novamente entre as pernas da garota e com o auxilio da mão direcionou o contato do seu membro contra o clitóris. -Aqui?-sussurrou estimulando o conjunto de nervos.

Hermione mordeu as cobertas sufocando um grito.

Snape soltou um suspiro frustrado contra as cobertas ao abrir os olhos. Mais um sonho, entre as dezenas que já tivera com a monitora da grifinória. Ele se levantou agradecendo o chão gelado sob os seus pés e se encaminhou ao banheiro do aposento para um banho gelado. Enquanto a água recorria seu corpo xingou o estúpido é aquele momento havia dado a desculpa de que os sonhos com a amiga de Potter eram reflexos dos últimos acontecimentos. Estivera tão preocupado com os relatos assombrosos do futuro que naturalmente havia sonhado com a garota, afinal ela ou o seu "eu do futuro" havia sido a emissora de tais acontecimentos. Chegara até mesmo o cogitar está sofrendo algum efeito da viagem do futuro, porém essa idéia estava definitivamente descartada depois do último sonho. Era impossível, nem no futuro mais grotesco, ele teria algum tipo de relação sexual com uma aluna 20 anos mais nova, principalmente Hermione Granger.

Se a garota tivesse com a aparência adulta poderia se justificar por uma mera atração, contudo não era uma mulher de 28 anos que gemia nos seus braços, e sim uma mulher de 17 ou 16 anos. Mulher não, se recriminou. Uma criança.

Snape fechou a torneira com força e apoiou a testa contra o ladrilho da parede.

-Maldita Granger.

NOTA DA AUTORA:  
Oi! Quatro horas da manhã, mas enfim terminei esse capítulo. Sei que não ficou tão inspirado mais é um importante delineador da história!E quanto a cena do sonho... Espero melhorar na hora de descrever cenas nesse estilo.

Queria agradecer todos que estão lendo e, por favor, comentem!


	3. Poção Revelação

_**Capítulo Três**_

_**-Poção Revelação –**_

**1. -**

Quando o trio dourado entrou no Salão Principal para o café da manhã, Snape os observou atentamente e parou sua atenção na garota de cabelos cacheados e densos. A simples vista ela parecia a mesma do início do ano, mãos pequenas que seguravam possessivamente uma montanha de livros, cabelos selvagens de um tom castanho cobreado que adornavam um rosto oval de feições delicadas e suaves e olhos expressivos. Em nenhum movimento a menina emitia nervosismo ou medo e durante todo o café, ela em nenhum instante relanceou os olhos para ele.

Snape ficou inicialmente mais calmo com essas constatações, estava examinando Hermione Granger de forma calculada em busca de respostas e agora não sabia se devia se tranqüilizar ou não pelo que podia deduzir.

Os sonhos eróticos que vinha sofrendo não atingiam a menina. Ela não estaria tão calma e cômoda se tivesse acabado de ter um sonho desses com o seu professor de poções. Ela provavelmente estaria histérica e chorosa, pensou. E o fato de não compartilharem o mesmo sonho significava que não se tratava de lembranças do futuro...

Severo passou os dedos entre os fios negros do seu cabelo que segundos depois caíram cuidadosamente na sua nuca. Não sabia se devia se preocupar ou não com o fato de não estar tendo visões. Que outro motivo havia para os sonhos?

**2. -**

-Qual a próxima aula de vocês?-Gina quebrou o silêncio do trio de amigos enquanto passava cuidadosamente manteiga na sua torrada.

-Poções.

Hermione prendeu o volumoso cabelo num alto rabo de cavalo e olhou para Rony esperando pelos seus resmungos sobre Snape e sua matéria.

-Odeio poções. -resmungou o ruivo espalhando pequenas migalhas de comida na mesa.

Hermione e Gina fizeram caretas.

-Hum... Acho que Snape também não gosta muito de você irmãozinho. -Gina vistoriou a mesa dos professores. -Ele está olhando para cá.

Neville se encolheu ao ouvir a ruiva, ele estava ao lado direito de Hermione e se virou involuntariamente para confirmar o que Gina tinha dito encontrando os olhos negros do mestre de poções.

-Não se preocupe Neville. -Hermione lhe lançou um sorriso. -Vamos?Não queremos dar a Snape nenhum motivo para tirar pontos.

Harry se levantou automaticamente e seguiu os amigos em perfeito silêncio. Rony o olhou irritado pelo seu mutismo. A conversa que ele tivera com Dumbledore devia ter sido realmente séria. A mesma expressão sombria de quando Cedrico morreu contornava o rosto do amigo.

O quarteto de amigos não foram os primeiros a entrarem na sala, quando chegaram Draco Malfoy e seus costumeiros seguidores já estavam na porta. O loiro estava apoiado na parede da masmorra e ao seu lado com um olhar malicioso estava Pansy Parkinson, sua namorada.

-Estão sentindo esse mau cheiro?- o sonserino parou seu olhar em Hermione. -Acho que os elfos domésticos não andam fazendo a limpeza do castelo direito... Sinto cheiro de... Lixo.

Hermione fechou os punhos e ignorou o comentário de Malfoy, enquanto Rony era segurado por Harry.

-Vamos Rony... Ignore-o, nada que ele diz vale à pena. -murmurou a castanha puxando o amigo pela mão e se encaminhando para o interior da sala de poções.

**3. -**

-O que estão esperando?- a voz fria retumbou pela sala carregada de impaciência. -Façam a poção imediatamente.

Hermione relanceou os olhos de Severo Snape para suas organizadas anotações e começou a preparar os ingredientes com rapidez. Ao seu lado podia sentir os trêmulos movimentos de Neville. Nunca teria imaginado que Severo Snape cumpriria com o cronograma letivo e os ensinaria a preparar a poção do amor, o simples fato do professor ter preparado essa poção alguma vez na vida lhe parecia surreal.

A garota se concentrou na preparação da poção e lentamente foi eliminando os sussurros excitados de Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil e o mau cheiro da poção de Neville da sua mente para finalmente terminar com sua poção. Sorriu satisfeita e relanceou os olhos pela úmida sala procurando por alguma outra poção finalizada. Seu sorriso se alargou quando percebeu que havia sido a primeira a terminar.

-Cuidado rapazes... Parece que a sangue ruim é expert em poções do amor. - o sussurro malicioso partiu do lado sonserino em tom baixo, mas o suficiente para preencher toda a sala. Os sonserinos riram sonoramente quando o mestre de poções continuou seu passeio pela sala ignorando-os.

-Bem... A coitada tem que ter alguma arma para sua falta de encantos. -Pansy expôs novamente em tom contido e olhou automaticamente para o namorado em busca de encorajamento. O leve mexer no canto da boca fina e bem desenhada foi tudo que Pansy precisou para comentar mais alto.

Hermione respirou fundo quando uma nova onda de gargalhadas preencheu o sentir seu rosto esquentando por ser alvo das piadas dos sonserinos.

-Snape devia mandá-los calarem a boca.

O comentário irritado do seu companheiro de poções a surpreendeu.

-Tudo bem Neville. Concentre-se na sua poção. -sussurrou em resposta e se concentrou no cheiro adocicado do seu caldeirão. O aroma da poção do amor era diferente para cada um, ela adquiria o aroma das pessoas ou de coisas que te lembravam o ser amado. Hermione revirou os olhos, era muito subjetivo. Sua poção, por exemplo, estava perfeita mais o cheiro era denso e inconclusivo.

-Tempo esgotado. -Snape se encaminhou pra a frente da sala. -Coloquem uma amostra para a nota na minha mesa antes de saírem, mas antes preciso de um voluntário para demonstrar os poderes da poção do amor.

Snape relanceou os olhos pela masmorra ignorando os olhares saltados dos alunos e os risinhos tontos de algumas garotas. Quando se fixou em Harry Potter, sua cobaia predileta, sorriu internamente pela sua palidez.

-Senhor Potter, faça o favor.

-Mas professor Snape!A poção do amor está proibida pelo ministério. Além disso, o antídoto demora dias para fazer efeito. Utilizar em um aluno seria uma atitude imprópria de um educador. -Hermione soltou as palavras de forma abrupta.

-Está insinuando que não tenho preparo suficiente para ensinar, Srtª Granger?- Snape observou a garota com irritação. -É óbvio que não farei o Sr. Potter experimentar a poção, ele já é bastante idiota sem o efeito de uma paixão doentia. Existem diversas formas de comprovar o efeito da poção, o seu aroma é um deles.

Os sonserinos riram divertidos quando a grifinoriana assentiu envergonhada.

-Bom, sente-se Potter. Srtª Granger, já que parece muito preocupada com meus métodos de ensino... Faça-me o favor de me auxiliar nesse experimento. - a educação na voz de Severo Snape era carregada de ironia.

Hermione foi para frente da sala com a cabeça erguida e desafiante.

-Beba.

Snape lhe deu um cálice de água no qual verteu uma gota de uma poção clara.

-Poção da verdade. -sussurrou para si mesma. Hermione olhou para a taça mais alguns segundos e então obedeceu a ordem do mestre de poções.

Snape levitou a taça quando está escorregou das mãos da aluna.

-Eu administrei na Srtª Granger a poção da verdade. -Snape ignorou o sorriso divertido no rosto dos seus alunos de vestes esverdeadas. -Uma forma de impedir divagações desnecessárias. -comentou enquanto vertia uma generosa quantidade da poção do amor num tubo de ensaio.

Os sonserinos se entreolhavam divertidos observando o olhar ausente de Hermione Granger.

Snape aproximou a poção ao nariz da grifinória.

-Relate quais os cheiros você pode sentir. -mandou.

-Pergaminhos... Livro novo. -isso serviu para os sonserinos rirem zombeteiros. -Maçãs... Muitas maçãs. -Hermione inspirou mais profundamente e fechou os olhos relaxada, a combinação parecia perfeita para ela.

Snape resmungou impaciente quando a garota sorriu.

-Não temos todo o tempo do mundo. Mais alguma coisa?

-Terra molhada. -logo depois a garota franziu o nariz e negou ainda com um sorriso sonhador. Os alunos detiveram o semblante curioso de seus rostos e os sonserinos se entreolharam desapontados. A castanha não havia dito nada relevante para que eles a envergonhassem no futuro. Maçãs, pergaminhos e terra molhada... De fato, isso apenas confirmava a vida patética da garota.

Severo Snape esperou mais alguns segundos, porém Hermione se manteve calada.

-Acho que é apenas isso. -comentou em um tom sarcástico. –Parece que a nossa monitora realmente leva a sério seu apelido de rata de biblioteca.

Muitos alunos começaram a arrumar suas coisas, prontos para fugirem da fria masmorra, entretanto, logo foram retidos pelo mestre de poções.

-Ainda temos algum tempo. –informou Snape com um olhar ameaçador para as garotas que já estavam em pé. –Menos 20 pontos Brown e Patil.

As grifinórias empalideceram e sentaram-se rapidamente.

-Na próxima aula vamos preparar a poção da Revelação. Quero um pergaminho de um metro sobre ela, seus efeitos e características. Alguém pode me dizer qual a sua função? –O silêncio preencheu a sala e o sorriso arrogante do mestre de poções se ampliou. A falta da mão levantada de Hermione Granger o animou consideravelmente. –Ela foi criada durante o período em que você-sabe-quem ficou mais forte. Era uma poção utilizada em torturas. Quando consumida, a vítima relembra e revive os seus piores momentos. Parece mais eficaz que a maldição Crucio, afinal a dor física pode ser aliviada, já a dor mental... Não.

A voz fria de Snape provocou um calafrio nos alunos. Harry olhou de esguelha para o amigo ruivo que apertava os dedos com força, provavelmente relembrando a aranha que o professor Moody enfeitiçou com essa maldição. Ele nem conseguia imaginar algo mais doloroso que um cruciatos. Os poucos minutos que ficou sob o poder da maldição no quarto ano pareceram uma eternidade para ele.

-Essa é a poção que vocês irão preparar. –o professor mostrou um frasco com uma poção azul turquesa. –A quero perfeita, sua preparação valerá metade da nota final. –Snape se aproximou de Hermione que piscava os olhos confusa, saindo lentamente do efeito da poção da verdade. –E como nós temos uma voluntária, poderão apreciar o seu funcionamento de perto.

Harry apertou o lábio inferior com raiva quando Severo Snape administrou uma dose generosa na sua amiga. Ele teria levantado se Rony não o tivesse impedido com uma mão firme no seu ombro esquerdo. O moreno o olhou interrogativo.

-Vai ser pior se você impedi-lo Harry. –sussurrou o ruivo inexplicavelmente sensato. –Se Snape te administrar a poção você pode expor a ordem ou Sirius, sei lá. Já Hermione, provavelmente não revelará nada tão importante ou que quase alarme.

Harry assentiu apreensivo. Esperava que Rony estivesse certo, esperava que Hermione não revivesse nada muito doloroso. E durante os primeiros dois minutos ficou aliviado já que a amiga apenas respirava ruidosamente e com dificuldade. Contudo, a palidez na sua pele normalmente rosada começou a lhe preocupar, assim como as lágrimas angustiadas.

-Ai, por Merlim!O que é isso? –sussurrou Lilá Brown um pouco atrás do moreno. Harry seguiu o olhar da sua companheira de classe e viu uma marca se formar perto da clavícula de Hermione. A marca vermelha se estendia por debaixo do colarinho da blusa da menina impedindo sua identificação, mas um jorro de sangue começava a empapar lentamente o uniforme dela em diversos pontos.

Harry ficou paralisado assim como Rony e toda classe. De repente, Hermione começou a se mexer violentamente como se estivesse tentando se defender contra algum agressor e caiu da cadeira. Nesse momento Harry correu para junto da castanha, o cheiro metálico de sangue o atingiu com força, mas não o impediu de gritar com Snape.

-FAÇA PARAR! –rosnou observando assustado como a veste da amiga começava a se cobrir de rasgos e mais rasgos. E a pele leitosa se cobria de hematomas avermelhados. O seu grito ecoou pela sala juntamente com o grito cortante de Hermione.

**4. -**

Pomfrey se retirou apressada em busca de algumas poções e Severo olhou para a cama onde repousava uma pálida Hermione Granger. Harry e Rony tinham sido expulsos pela enfermeira assim que colocaram a amiga numa das camas. Agora deviam estar do lado de fora esperando impacientes. Snape tocou a têmpora irritado. Não imaginara que isso aconteceria, pensou que no máximo, a menina reviveria o medo de quando foi atacada no segundo ano pelo basilisco, não pensou por um segundo que ela se lembraria de algo que de fato ainda não acontecera com ela.

O homem se aproximou da cama e puxou o lençol branco que a cobria. O sangramento tinha cessado e as marcas no seu corpo desaparecido, afinal o efeito da poção era mental apenas. Quando ela acordasse só iria sentir a dor como se ainda estivesse machucada. Por isso Pomfrey estava frenética procurando algo que acabasse com a dor. Snape sabia que ela não teria sucesso. O melhor seria manter a garota em sono profundo, pelo menos por alguns dias.

A porta abriu e Snape visualizou Dumbledore entrando rapidamente.

-O que houve Severo?

Snape o encarou em silêncio por alguns segundos, havia mandado um elfo chamar o diretor. –Poção Revelação. –resumiu.

-E você acha que ela viu algo do futuro?

-Tenho certeza Alvo. -Snape colocou as mãos no bolso da capa. –Ela tinha uma marca de mordida pouco abaixo do pescoço antes do efeito da poção passar. Vamos ter de contar tudo a ela sobre a nossa visitante do Natal.

O diretor tocou sua barba pensativo olhando com carinho para sua aluna e negou lentamente com a cabeça. Ainda não era o momento.

-Não.

Snape franziu a testa.

-Você acha que ela não vai perceber que o que ela viu durante o efeito da poção na verdade nunca aconteceu com ela?Por favor, Alvo. Não estamos tratando com o Sr. Potter, essa garota não é tão burra quanto ele.

Dumbledore o repreendeu por cima dos óculos de meia lua. Seu semblante era cansado.

-Precisamos, antes, saber exatamente o que ela viu Severo. –Dumbledore acariciou o rosto de Hermione.

-Então você vai permitir que ela acorde?

O diretor assentiu.

-É melhor resolvermos isso o quanto antes.

Nota da autora:

Olá! Desculpem pelo capítulo curtinho. Tenho a sensação de que ele não acrescentou muito à história mais foi importante para o delinear do próximo capítulo que já estou escrevendo!

Sora Black: A primeira a comentar! Muito obrigada! Valeu pelo seu comentário, ele me impulsionou a escrever mais rapidamente esse capítulo! Eu esperava mais reviews, mas tudo bem... Pelo menos tem alguém lendo. hehehehe.

Princesa mestiça: kkkkkkkkkkk! Valeu! Ainda bem que você conseguiu ler o primeiro capítulo, ele estava cheio de erros. Agora já vi e consertei. Bom... Acho que continuei o mais rápido que pude! E quanto ao próximo?Também está tão desesperada por ele?

MilyTiete:Oi! Menina!Você não sabe o quanto seu comentário foi importante pra mim!Eu não fazia ideia de como estavam confusos, os capí dizer, no meu computador eles estão perfeitos mas quando passei para o site ficaram muito , valeu não sei o que aconteceu, agora tenho que revisar bem direitinho quando passar um novo capí aos anteriores já consertei! Não sei nem como você ainda leu. Se eu fosse ler uma fic e ela estivesse tão confusa como meus capítulos anteriores... Eu teria desistido de lê-la!kkkkk!


	4. De cara com a serpente

**Capítulo quatro**

**-De cara com a serpente-**

**A primeira coisa que percebeu ao recobrar os sentidos foi uma dor lancinante por todo o seu corpo e uma dor de cabeça aguda. Ela se remexeu inquieta e logo ficou paralisada ao notar pelos olhos semicerrados uma penetrante mirada sobre o seu corpo. Esse reconhecimento enviou uma corrente de alarme por todo o seu sistema a lembrando momentaneamente do que havia vivido antes de acordar na enfermaria.**

**A garota reprimiu que as lágrimas teimosas escapassem para sua bochecha. Não precisava disso naquele momento. Na verdade, por mais que machucasse precisava relembrar de tudo o que "reviveu" através da poção. Hermione tentou se concentrar, porém se sentia doente e frágil.**

**-Como está Granger?**

**A voz fria e impessoal do professor de poções lhe deixou confusa. A última pessoa que ela esperava velando o seu sono era ele. Se bem que ele era o principal responsável pela sua presença ali. Apesar disso, não fazia sentido. Hermione pôs um olhar questionador sobre o homem de vestes negras. Seria de esperar uma ação dessas se ela fosse alguém que interessasse ao professor ou talvez ele se sentisse culpado. Hermione o examinou melhor e logo descartou as teorias. O único interesse de Snape nela era a repreender a cada oportunidade que houvesse e quanto a culpa... Simplesmente impossível.**

**-Onde estão Rony e Harry?- a voz da castanha saiu baixa e muito rouca. –O senhor não tem coisas mais importantes a fazer do que acompanhar uma aluna na enfermaria? –Hermione apertou os lábios surpresa com o que tinha falado. Ela não era do tipo de pessoa que falava antes de pensar.**

**-Tenha certeza que a minha presença aqui foi algo completamente imposto a mim. –Snape tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito largo, encostado na parede em frente a cama de Hermione e seu rosto impassível acompanhava todas as ações da monitora. –Caius.**

**Um estampido forte fez Hermione franzi ligeiramente os lábios, entretanto a presença de um elfo doméstico a deixou curiosa.**

**-Chame o diretor. A Srtª Granger finalmente acordou.**

**O elfo assentiu frenético e desapareceu num piscar de olhos. **

**Hermione resmungou baixinho ao notar que Snape havia ignorado a sua pergunta sobre os seus amigos. Ela pensou em questioná-lo novamente mas desistiu rapidamente ao relembrar a dor que causava um simples sussurro seu. Então ambos ficaram em silêncio. A garota sentia-se nervosa, estar sozinha com o mestre de poções numa habitação vazia não era nada cômodo. Snape manteve os olhos negros sobre si e sem querer Hermione ficou vermelha de constrangimento.**

**-Fiquei quanto tempo inconsciente?**

**-Algumas horas. –contestou vagamente.**

**A castanha fugiu do olhar do professor. Diferente dos amigos, a menina confiava em Severo Snape pelo simples fato da confiança cega que o diretor o presenteava, mas isso não significava que se sentia tranqüila na presença dele. Não era medo que precisamente a obrigava a desviar a mirada do mestre de poções, porém o olhar dele em si a deixava nervosa. Tinha a sensação infantil que Snape poderia conhecer tudo sobre ela com um simples olhar...**

**-Como está se sentindo senhorita? –a voz calma do diretor de Hogwarts impediu que a grifinória continuasse a divagar.**

**Hermione deu de ombros com um leve resmungo de dor.**

**-Senhorita Granger eu preciso que você me conte tudo o que você viu assim que tomou a poção. –anunciou Dumbledore serenamente. Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se próximo a Hermione.**

**(Flash-Back)**

**A poção tinha um gosto muito doce na sua boca e assim que engoliu o líquido pastoso se sentiu sedenta. Logo depois, deixou de ver a úmida masmorra e os rostos dos seus colegas de classe desapareceram e se encontrou num outro lugar. A fria sala de aula tinha dado lugar a um luxuoso e ostentoso aposento.**

**A garota observou a habitação apreensiva. Tratava-se de um quarto amplo, cheio de detalhes rebuscados e uma cama matrimonial enorme no centro. Nunca estivera naquele lugar, tinha certeza. De repente, o som de passos dentro do quarto obscuro a deixou nervosa. Ela respirou profundamente tentando se acalmar.**

**-A deixei esperando por muito tempo? –a voz fria e cortante fez a castanha se encolher perto da parede. A pergunta tinha sido formulada de um jeito que informava o descaso com uma possível resposta.**

**Hermione engoliu em seco. Havia algo muito errado. Ela devia estar revivendo algo doloroso e assustador que já houvesse presenciado, entretanto, aquela situação era inédita para ela. A única coisa que sabia naquele momento é que estava assustada, muito na verdade.**

**-Hum... –o sussurro masculino saiu próximo ao seu pescoço, o hálito acariciava sua pele e antes que Hermione se levantasse de um pulo do seu esconderijo foi segurada firmemente por mãos pálidas. –Olá Hermione Granger.**

**Hermione tentou se esquivar daqueles braços porém logo percebeu que era uma tarefa impossível. Era mais fraca fisicamente, estava sem varinha e o medo lhe deixava paralisada. Lágrimas e soluços foram sua única arma quando sentiu suas vestes sendo rasgadas.**

**-Por favor. –o pedido foi incoerente e a castanha perdeu todas as esperanças quando seu agressor começou a passear a língua pelo seu corpo, mordiscando sua pele com tanta força a ponto de sangrar.**

**-Sua pele é perfeitamente viciante e o sangue a deixa ainda mais atraente. –o homem murmurou um feitiço e sua carne começou a ser cortada agressivamente.**

**A garota gritou sufocando a risada sem se virou. Ela se virou encarando olhos incrivelmente vermelhos.**

**(Fim do Flash-back)**

**Assim que Alvo fez o pedido para que a castanha relatasse o que havia visto, ela contraiu os músculos. Snape não mudou de posição mas para um bom observador seria fácil constatar o interesse do mestre de poções naquela conversa.**

**-Tudo o que eu vi... –repetiu Hermione para si mesma tentando reorganizar os seus pensamentos. –Eu não vou dizer nada até que vocês me respondam o que está acontecendo.**

**A negação da monitora fez Dumbledore suspirar cansado. Na verdade ele entendia a apreensão da aluna mas não esperava nenhuma resistência da sua parte.**

**-Senhorita Granger... Por favor. –o diretor se aproximou ainda mais da garota tentando transmitir tranqüilidade. –Isso é muito importante.**

**-Por isso mesmo professor Dumbledore. Desde quando eu sou tão importante? O que está acontecendo? –Hermione respirou fundo para retirar a angústia da sua voz. –Tem haver com o que aconteceu em Grimmaul Place, não é? Qual a minha ligação com aquela mulher?**

**Severo Snape sorriu internamente diante da perspicácia da aluna. Era óbvio que havia algo estranho naquele interesse excessivo. Talvez ela até já tivesse deduzido tudo dependendo do que a poção lhe tinha mostrado.**

**-Granger, não se dê ares de grandeza. Já temos Harry Potter para preencher esse papel. –anunciou Snape ríspido.**

**Hermione ficou vermelha e seus olhos dourados cintilaram com raiva.**

**-Basta Severo. –Alvo levantou a mão em busca de paz. –Não posso responder suas dúvidas agora senhorita Granger. Ainda não chegou o momento.**

**Hermione desviou os olhos do rosto rugoso e bondoso do diretor e cruzou os braços derrotada. Agora entendia como Harry se sentia toda vez que Dumbledore se negava a lhe esclarecer o que estava acontecendo.**

**-Então eu devo lhe dar todas as respostas que o senhor pede, contudo devo permanecer com minhas próprias perguntas? –murmurou para si mesma sem esperar respostas. –Isso é injusto.**

**Snape sorriu irônico devido o comentário infantil da grifinória.**

**-Receio que sim Hermione. –Dumbledore sorriu divertido. –Se você deseja ajudar Harry me responda.**

**Hermione suspirou e recostou-se ao espaldar alta da cama e relatou tudo. Quando terminou baixou os olhos envergonhada.**

**-E você sabe quem era esse homem Srtª Granger?**

**Hermione olhou de esguelha para Snape e baixou os ombros desanimada. Era estranho ela ter tanta certeza de quem estivera presente consigo naquele quarto, afinal nunca o viu pessoalmente mas aquela presença escura e as feições ofídicas não deixavam duvidas.**

**-Voldemort.**

**2.-**

**Hermione sorriu forçadamente para seus amigos. Ela ficara alguns dias em repouso na enfermaria e sentira muita falta deles, mas agora,apesar de juntos, ela estava preocupada.**

**-Você está bem Mione?**

**Hermione olhou atentamente nos vivos olhos esmeralda em silêncio e ignorou o resmungo de Rony.**

**-Harry, você já fez essa pergunta dezenas de vezes. –Rony bufou exasperado.**

**Os amigos estavam no jardim perto do lago. Harry e Hermione estavam sentados apoiados numa árvore, os ombros se tocando levemente enquanto Rony estava deitado no chão com os olhos firmemente fechados.**

**Hermione olhou de lado para Harry e ao encontrar seu rosto contraído em preocupação resolveu ser sincera. Afinal, tentara aparentar normalidade e parecia não ter dado certo.**

**-Meu corpo ainda está dolorido...**

**-Você não está tomando nenhuma poção? Podemos ir à enfermaria. –Harry girou o corpo para observar melhor a amiga.**

**-Não tem nenhuma poção que possa melhorar isso Harry. –suspirou cansada e desviou os olhos para a água límpida do lago. –Tem uma coisa que eu não contei para vocês.**

**Rony abriu os olhos e levantou a parte posterior do corpo atento ao tom contido da castanha.**

**Hermione respirou fundo. Quando conversou com Dumbledore na enfermaria ele não esclareceu suas dúvidas, entretanto pediu para que ela mantivesse segredo sobre o que ela tinha relatado no aposento. Inicialmente, manter silêncio foi uma atitude relativamente fácil, Harry e Rony estavam tão aliviados por vê-la bem que mal ligaram para a visita do diretor ao seu leito enquanto esteve sob os cuidados de Pomfrey. Dias depois, porém, teve de fugir das perguntas dos amigos. Ela teria mantido a boca fechada se não estivesse tendo pesadelos relativos ao que a poção lhe mostrou. Eles eram assustadores e tinham contribuído para que estivesse sempre cansada pelas noites mal dormidas. Talvez se contasse para eles, as coisas melhorassem. **

**-Eu disse que não lembrava o que a poção tinha me feito recordar...**

**-Deve ter sido algo aterrador, os seus gritos davam calafrios. –interrompeu Rony pensativo.**

**Harry cutucou o ruivo nas costelas quando o rosto de Hermione se enegreceu pelo seu comentário.**

**-E você se lembra?-Harry prestou atenção no silêncio delatador da amiga. Ela apertou o lábio inferior nervosa e então assentiu.**

**-Porque você mentiu para nós?- Rony a recriminou.**

**-Foi um pedido do diretor.**

**Hermione recostou-se ainda mais na árvore e entrecerrou os olhos em busca de conforto. Não sabia se estava fazendo o correto.**

**-Dumbledore?**

**-E existe outro diretor Rony? –retorquiu Harry irritado pelas constantes interrupções. –Deixe-a falar. Por que Dumbledore pediu isso?**

**-Porque... –Hermione respirou profundamente. –Eu relembrei algo que de certo modo eu não vivenciei.**

**Hermione os deixou assimilar. O pesado silêncio a fez reordenar seus pensamentos e ficou ainda mais confiante na teoria que havia deduzido nos últimos dias.**

**-Isso é impossível. –disse Rony lentamente e em dúvida. –A poção só te faz reviver seus piores momentos, ela não os cria. Eu sei disso por causa da maldita tarefa de poções que aquele morcego velho nos passou.**

**-Não o chame assim Rony. –a castanha lançou um olhar intimidante para o ruivo. –E é exatamente aí que está o problema. Eu não deveria ter visto o que vi.**

**-E se foi algo que aconteceu com você Mione, mas ... –Harry apertou a ponte do nariz de modo cansado. –Mas que você se obrigou a esquecer? Você sabe... Do jeito que algumas pessoas fazem quando vivenciam uma experiência traumática. Elas entram em choque, não é? No mundo trouxa acontece.**

**-Não Harry.É impossível. –resmungou nervosamente e torceu o cabelo em um coque desarrumado. –Eu vi algo que não aconteceu comigo ainda e eu acho que isso tem tudo haver com aquela intrusa na ordem,lembram?**

**Harry e Rony assentiram, ambos com a testa levemente franzida.**

**-Cheguei a conclusão de que ela veio do futuro.**

**-O QUÊ?- Rony olhou surpreso para o amigo em busca de ajuda. Com certeza Hermione tinha finalmente surtado depois de ler tantos livros. Ele estivera esperando por uma teoria menos irreal.**

**-Deixem-me terminar.- pediu aflita ao ver a reação dos garotos. –Vocês lembram da reação de Sirius?Você lembra Harry? Ele sussurrou meu nome quando a mulher puxou a máscara e ele perguntou,logo depois, se eu precisava estar na reunião.**

**-E o qual a relação Hermione?-o ruivo observou alarmado quando Harry abriu os olhos,parecia que o apanhador havia compreendido algo que ele não.**

**-Você acha que era você Mione?-inquiriu o garoto que sobreviveu pensativo.**

**Hermione assentiu rapidamente.**

**-Eu não contei pra Dumbledore mas desde o Natal eu venho sofrendo de terríveis dores de cabeça e... –Hermione se interrompeu, ela estivera prestes a confidenciar o que a poção lhe mostrou. –E então? O que vocês acham?**

**-Bom...Desde que descobri a magia sei que nada é impossível.**

**Rony ficou em silêncio petrificado com a adesão de Harry à ideia da amiga.**

**-Tem algo bem errado na sua teoria Mi.- Rony ignorou a careta da castanha pelo apelido. –Você nunca viajaria tantos anos no tempo para ter uma reunião com a ordem da fênix. Você não quebraria as regras desse modo. Mexer com o tempo tem suas conseqüências,não é?**

**-A não ser que o futuro não seja o que esperamos.-sussurrou Harry com um tom grave na voz. – E Voldemort tenha vencido, apesar de tudo.**

**Hermione tentou negar veementemente, a ideia do Lord das trevas vencer e dominar o mundo mágico era algo muito terrível. Porém, ela concordava que esse deveria ser o único motivo. Ela não poderia arriscar tantas coisas viajando tantos anos no passado por algo trivial.**

**Rony abriu a boca questionador mas nenhuma palavra foi emitida. Os três ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos até a aparição de Gina, ela tinha corrido até eles, a capa tremulava ao sabor do vento.A ruiva respirou profundamente tentando recuperar o fôlego.**

**-Oi! –Gina se jogou pesadamente no chão, o rosto ainda avermelhado do pequeno exercício. –Daqui a pouco vai começar o treino, porque vocês não estão no campo?**

**-Que treino?-Rony resmungou emburrado. Gina parecia adivinhar quando eles estavam tendo uma conversa interessante e sempre aparecia para interrompê-los. –Do que você ta falando?**

**-Do treino de quadribol que Harry marcou.-a ruiva olhou curiosa para o semblante do trio. Podia entender o pouco caso de Hermione com o jogo mas Rony e principalmente Harry, levavam o esporte muito a sério para terem esquecido. –O que há com vocês?**

**-Nada Gina.-Harry levantou-se com o rosto fechado. –Já estávamos indo para o campo.-comentou sob o olhar duvidoso da menina. –Você vem Mione?**

**Hermione negou lentamente com a cabeça.**

**-Preciso conversar com você depois.**

**Hermione assentiu preocupada com o tom sombrio de Harry. Ele levantou-se e foi para o vestiário acompanhado do amigo.**

**Gina olhou de relance para Hermione curiosa.**

**-Eu sempre estou aparecendo na hora errada ,não é?- a ruiva tentara parecer animada mas ela estava desapontada por não ser digna de confiança.**

**-Não é nada disso Gina! É só que... Tem coisas demais acontecendo e você não precisa se preocupar, nem se envolver.- a castanha sorriu amigavelmente.**

**-Mas eu quero me envolver.-bufou a artilheira arrancando a grama com frustração. –Vocês são meus amigos e eu quero ajudar! Você sabe que eu faria tudo por Harry!Você sabe que sou apaixonada por ele.- terminou num fiapinho de voz.**

**Hermione assentiu em silêncio e abraçou a amiga em um abraço consolador.**

**-Você não o esqueceu,não é?**

**-Eu nunca vou conseguir deixar de amá-lo.**

**-Sabe, Harry te ver apenas como uma amiga. Talvez você devesse te dar a oportunidade de gostar de outros garotos, quem sabe você não acaba o esquecendo?Além disso, Harry pode muito bem acabar percebendo que você não é só a irmãzinha de Rony. Quem sabe?- Hermione enxugou as lágrimas do rosto sardento de Virgínea Weasley. –Os garotos são uns idiotas, só se dão conta do valor das coisas quando as perdem.**

**Gina concordou entre soluços.**

**-Eu sei, você tem razão. Harry só tem olhos para Cho Chang.-Gina se levantou e enxugou o rosto com as costas das mãos. –Eu achei que se eu entrasse para a A.D e namorasse com ****Zacharias Smith Harry finalmente iria me notar mas eu acabei apenas magoando o Zach.**

**-Não está dando certo você dois Gina?Sinto muito.**

**A ruiva assentiu tristemente.**

**-Vou para o treino, talvez ele me anime. E você? Vai ficar aqui?**

**-Vou para a biblioteca.-Hermione sorriu imaginando as estantes cheias de livros e o silêncio reconfortante do aposento e ignorou a careta de Gina.**

**3.-**

**Snape resmungou quando a gata de Filch apareceu no corredor. Ele estava irritado já que acabava de sair da aula de legitmancia com Harry Potter. O garoto era um aluno terrível. As aulas já duravam semanas mas o garoto que sobreviveu tinha poucos avanços.Não era de se surpreender que no futuro ele tinha morrido nas mãos do Lord das Trevas.**

**O professor ignorou a gata e continuou seu caminho para as masmorras porém a felina bufou e voltou para a sua frente.**

**-Onde está o aluno?- sussurrou derrotado.A gata abanou o rabo feliz e se dirigiu para a biblioteca. Snape a seguiu inconscientemente.Não era o seu trabalho vasculhar os corredores do castelo, nem estava com ânimo para isso. Contudo, o zelador parecia ter sumido e a gata esquelética o seguiria até que ele castigasse o infrator.**

**Snape puxou a varinha e entrou silenciosamente no aposento repleto de livros. Imaginou que aluno sairia tão tarde para invadir a biblioteca. Talvez estivesse na seção proibida. Quando ele se dirigiu para o corredor proibido ouviu o miado da gata a sua esquerda. Madame Norra estava encima de uma mesa e olhava criteriosamente para uma garota que dormia placidamente. Snape se aproximou, só havia deduzido que era uma aluna porque a pouca luz emitida pela sua varinha criava reflexos dourados e vermelhos num longo cabelo encaracolado. Mas assim que apontou a luz para o rosto da garota não se surpreendeu ao encontrar a rosada face de Hermione Granger.**

**A monitora dormia tranqüila encima de alguns pergaminhos e com vários livros ao seu redor.O tinteiro havia virado e uma pequena quantidade tinha molhado algumas mechas de cabelo. Provavelmente a garota tinha cochilado enquanto estudava.**

**Snape ignorou um outro miado exasperado de Madame Norra. Tinha passado dias se perguntando se os sonhos eróticos seria um reflexo ou não de algo que ocorreria no futuro. Graças a Merlim eles haviam cessado. E Pelo jeito a garota não compartilhava esses tipos de sonho com ele. Isso era uma notícia tranqüilizadora. O homem jogou a capa para o lado e estava prestes a acordá-la mas um sussurro baixo o paralisou.**

**-Severo... –Hermione curvou um canto da boca entre sonhos.**

**Nota da autora: Desculpem a demora. Comecei minhas aulas no cursinho e fiquei sem tempo de atualizar a história. Além disso, me senti desmotivada com os poucos comentários que outro lado, agradeço muito os que continuam acompanhado o enredo da minha fic! Esse capítulo ia ser um pouco mais longo mais me contive um pouquinho. Eu nunca escrevi uma fic com esse casal e quero fazer a aproximação entre eles ser o mais realista possí não podem se apaixonarem perdidamente um pelo outro do nada. Não teria a cara de Hermione Granger e muito menos de Severo Snape.**

**MilyTiete** : **Bem... gostou do que a poção mostrou para Hermione?kkkkkkkkk! Bom...no próximo capítulo irei aproximar Hermione de Snape um pouquinho mais.Não quero que as coisas fiquem forçadas demais! Valeu pelo comentário!E espero que esse capítulo tenha mantido sua atenção! Beijos!**

**Jubs047 :kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Não importa o que diga, gostei do seu comentário! Tava desanimada achando que a fic estava uma droga devido os poucos comentários quando o seu chegou!Valeu por me animar!kkkkkkk! Eu sei que tem pessoas que não gostam de comentar, que até lêem e acompanham a fic mais não sabem o que escrever para o "passei por aqui" basta para !Ah! Fico emocionada por você ter dado uma oportunidade para a minha fic de Hermione e Severo! Também é a primeira vez que escrevo com esse casal. E pessoalmente li poucas fics deles. Um xerooo**

**Helena Malfoy****: kkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Pronto! Para de se desesperar! O capítulo ficou pronto! E aí? Acalmou-se um pouco? Hihihi.** **Fiz até um pouquinho maior que os capítulo anteriores em sua homenagem.^^...Ah! Próximo capítulo vai ser mais dinâmico que esse. xeroooo**


	5. O pedido de Harry

**Capítulo cinco**

**-O pedido de Harry-**

**1. -**

**Snape manteve o rosto impassível e instantaneamente ignorou o sussurro feminino. Ele não costumava ficar confuso, entretanto, era impossível que Hermione Granger, a melhor amiga do garoto que sobreviveu e acima disso tudo uma menina de escassos 15 anos estivesse o chamando entre sonhos. Não o chocava o fato em si, adolescentes eram criaturas estranhas movidas apenas por caprichos e hormônios, além disso, esporadicamente ele adquiria alguma perseguidora particular. Sempre havia alguma jovem idiota, principalmente lufa-lufas, que colocavam na cabeça a ideia de que estavam apaixonadas pelo seu professor.**

**-Acorde Granger. –exigiu reprimindo um resmungo quando o seu nome foi novamente murmurado. O tom carinhoso e o pequeno sorriso nos lábios cheios o deixaram intranqüilo. –Granger. –Snape a chamou de forma mais brusca tocando nos seus ombros.**

**Hermione abriu os olhos lentamente mais ao descobrir que não estava em seu dormitório deu um pulo e derrubou alguns livros no chão. O som de uma capa deslizando levemente sobre o chão de pedra a fez levantar o rosto e empalidecer. Contudo, quando reconheceu os escuros olhos de professor de poções relaxou. Talvez fosse uma reação estranha mais a presença de Snape lhe passava segurança.**

**-Desculpe professor. –Hermione se envergonhou ao notar que os livros tinham caído sobre os pés do mestre de poções. A castanha mordeu o lábio inferior nervosa. Havia adormecido na biblioteca e pela escuridão era evidente que ela não deveria estar fora da sala comunal. Ela olhou para Snape esperando o discurso e a retirada de pontos. Porém, os segundos se passaram e o homem continuava a lhe encarar. Hermione, nervosa, apertou as mãos. – O senhor está bem professor?**

**Snape moveu os lábios de modo irônico. Ele estivera tentando ler a mente da garota, a falta de barreiras facilitou suas ações, porém enquanto vagava pelos pensamentos recentes da monitora não encontrou nada sobre o sonho e pelo que podia notar ela não tinha nenhuma paixão por ele. A única coisa que ela sentia por ele era respeito. Um sentimento estranho para um aluno da grifinória.**

**-O que você estava sonhando Granger?**

**Hermione, confusa, arregalou os olhos. A castanha tentou descobrir o motivo daquela pergunta desconcertante, mas tentar ler as feições de Snape era uma tarefa impossível.**

**-Hum... Não lembro. Por que a pergunta? – terminou com um pequeno muxoxo ao sentir as pequenas e conhecidas pontadas de dor na cabeça.**

**-Você estava falando algumas coisas... Incompreensíveis. –Snape se aproximou um pouco mais da garota com o objetivo de sondar suas linhas de expressões.**

**-Mesmo? –Hermione desviou o olhar do mestre de poções intrigada com aquele interesse. –Mas... Desculpe-me a franqueza professor, qual o seu interesse nisso?**

**Snape levantou a sobrancelha esquerda diante do tom insolente da jovem. Ele guardou silêncio, embora tivesse saído da mente da grifinória era fácil identificar a honestidade no seu tom de voz.**

**-30 pontos a menos por estar fora do seu salão Srtª Granger e você deverá comparecer a masmorra no fim de semana para cumprir um castigo.**

**Hermione o analisou, indignada. Além da quantidade absurda de pontos retirados, teria de cumprir uma detenção? Ela iria replicar sobre o castigo quando o farfalhar de plumas chamou sua atenção para a porta da biblioteca. Lá, com um sorriso de auto-suficiência, estava a auto inquisidora de Hogwarts, Umbridge.**

**A mulher olhou repentinamente de Snape para Hermione notando os vários livros espalhados no chão.**

**-Interrompo? –interrogou com os olhos lampejando com interesse, um sorriso cínico brotou repuxando mais o lado esquerdo da boca.**

**Hermione empalideceu. Definitivamente ela não tinha sorte.**

**Snape ignorou a mulher. Levantou levemente as sobrancelhas quando percebeu o traje de Umbridge. Como sempre ela estava completamente de rosa, contudo, além da cor chamativa, havia penas rosadas e felpudas na barra do casaco pesado.**

**-Que reuniãozinha é essa? –inquiriu desconfiada. –Responda-me Snape. –a mulher sussurrou o nome com desprezo.**

**-Isso é um interrogatório Umbridge? –o homem se aproximou intimidante. Dolores levantou a cabeça para poder encarar o professor de poções. Ela tentou manter uma postura comandante, mas sua falta de altura e o nervosismo abalaram isso. –Eu não devo respostas à marionetes do Ministro da Magia. –informou zombeteiramente e saiu deixando Hermione e Umbridge sozinhas.**

**-Marionete? Marionete? Que insolência desse professozinho. –Umbridge tinha o rosto vermelho e inchado de raiva. –Espere até que eu esteja na diretoria... Vai ser o primeiro a ser expulso daqui.**

**Hermione voltou sua atenção para Dolores. Ela estivera impressionada com a saída do mestre de poções. Até mesmo orgulhosa com o modo como ele havia tratado a inquisidora, naquele momento ela estava ainda mais parecida com um sapo. Harry e Rony ficariam animados quando ela relatasse o episódio.**

**-Onde você pensa que vai? –Umbridge segurou o seu pulso com força quando a castanha fez menção de sair.**

**-Para o meu dormitório. –respondeu rispidamente, levemente surpresa por Umbridge a estar segurando.**

**-Claro... Mas eu não dei permissão para isso. –Umbridge estreitou os olhos analisando a garota e logo apôs alguns segundos, um sorriso satisfeito preencheu o rosto redondo. –Hermione Granger, não? A melhor amiga do Senhor Potter. –terminou interrompendo o assentimento da garota. –Então... Parece que desobedecer as regras é um requisito para poder andar com Harry Potter. Fico me perguntando se talvez ele não esteja aqui também.**

**-Harry não está aqui sua... –Hermione respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. –Senhora. Acabei adormecendo enquanto estudava para a aula de feitiços.**

**Os olhos azuis e pequenos cintilaram maliciosamente.**

**-E a senhorita espera que eu acredite nessa desculpa? Eu sei que você e seus amiguinhos andam tramando alguma coisa às costas do Ministério.**

**Hermione fechou os punhos fortemente. Nunca sentira tanto ódio de alguém como sentia por aquela mulher. Nem se comparava ao desprezo que sentia por Draco Malfoy. Não. Malfoy era apenas um garoto mimado que fazia o que esperavam dele, mas essa mulher não tinha desculpa. Ela deveria ter maturidade o bastante pra perceber que seu comportamento não condizia com uma bruxa de meia idade.**

**-Que seja. –Hermione deu de ombros e sentiu um leve prazer quando a mulher franziu a testa furiosa. A castanha sabia que não era muito inteligente enfrentar Umbridge, porém a oportunidade era boa demais para ser desperdiçada. Por outro lado, a atuação de Snape com a mulher devia lhe ter inspirado aquele desejo de irritá-la.**

**-Bem... Já que você parece tão despreocupada. Não vai se importar de cumprir castigos comigo nos seus períodos livres do fim de semana.**

**Hermione a examinou sem pestanejar.**

**-Devo cumprir o castigo de Snape no sábado.**

**-Instruir um aluno no caminho correto nunca é demais. Por isso, apareça no meu escritório depois de cumprir o castigo nas masmorras. –informou com um sorriso. –Agora vá para seu dormitório.**

**2. -**

**Assim que entrou pelo quadro da mulher gorda, Hermione soltou um suspiro desanimado. Ela se encaminhou rapidamente para a escada sonhando com um bom banho quente quando ouviu um pigarro alto.**

**-Por Merlim, Harry! Você quer me matar de susto? –a garota se aproximou do sofá onde o apanhador estava acomodado, ainda com as mãos em cima do coração acelerado. –O que você faz acordado tão tarde?**

**-Estava na aula com Snape, voltei há algum tempo. –respondeu com o rosto abatido.**

**-As coisas não melhoraram com Snape?**

**Harry a olhou de esguelha e passou a mão pelo cabelo negro de forma inconsciente.**

**-As coisas nunca vão melhorar entre nós dois, Mione... Snape me odeia e ele também não é uma das minhas pessoas favoritas.**

**-Pode ser. Mas ele ainda é um excelente professor e o mais indicado para te ensinar legitemancia. Afinal, ele é capaz de enganar o próprio Voldemort. –comentou animadora.**

**-Eu sei. –assentiu o moreno. –Mas as aulas são cansativas e eu continuo sem nenhum progresso visível. Toda aula ele invadi meus pensamentos e... Tem coisas que eu gostaria de manter apenas para mim.**

**-Você vai aprender Harry. –o tranqüilizou. –Eu mesma te ajudaria se soubesse.**

**Os dois trocaram um sorriso amistoso. Hermione pôs a cabeça no ombro de Harry e se aconchegou nos seus braços. Estar com Harry era simples e fácil, não havia dúvidas nem reticências como acontecia quando estava com Rony.**

**-Você podia me ajudar Mione. –informou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio. –Era justamente sobre isso que eu queria conversar com você. –Harry levantou o dedo indicador pedindo silêncio. –Há algumas semanas, Dumbledore me chamou na sua sala pessoal e me falou sobre uma profecia. Ela explica o motivo de Voldemort ter assassinado meus pais e revela a única forma de derrotá-lo... –Harry olhou fixamente para as chamas na lareira, a única coisa que lhe lembrava da presença da presença da amiga eram suas pequenas mãos sobre as suas. –A profecia diz que eu e Voldemort devemos nos enfrentar e só um sairá vivo.**

**Hermione pestanejou atônita repetindo as palavras para si mesma até que elas tivessem algum sentido. Ela não notou que estava chorando até que sentiu o suave toque de Harry na sua face.**

**-Por favor, não chore Hermione.**

**-Mas... Isso é... É injus... Justo Harry. –soluçou abraçando o amigo fortemente. Porque a vida do seu melhor amigo tinha que ser adornada de tantas tristezas?**

**Hermione desfez o abraço quando sentiu o incômodo do apanhador. Não se sentiu magoada, sabia que ele não estava acostumado com muitas demonstrações de carinho.**

**-Então eu vou estar do seu lado quando esse dia chegar. –anunciou a menina. –Vou estar lá quando Voldemort finalmente for derrotado.**

**-Queria estar tão confiante quanto você.**

**-Você estará Harry. Quando chegar a hora eu sei que você vai estar preparado. – Hermione o olhou seriamente. –E você não precisa estar sozinho. Eu e tenho certeza que Rony e Sirius estaremos com você.**

**Harry assentiu. Pensou em ressaltar o perigo que era estar ao seu lado, mas sabia que os seus avisos seriam prontamente ignorados. Hermione podia ser a maior cabeça dura quando queria.**

**-Então... Como posso te ajudar? –Hermione o olhou atentamente e o estimulou a falar com um sorriso.**

**-Certo. –Harry respirou fundo. –Você é a melhor estudante desse castelo Mione. E eu pensei que você poderia me ajudar com os feitiços das artes das trevas. –terminou num sussurro.**

**-Você quis dizer defesa contra as artes das trevas, Harry.**

**-Não. Você entendeu bem. Eu preciso aprender a manipular a magia negra se quiser derrotar Voldemort. Todas as vezes que o enfrentei contei com a sorte e nem todas às vezes ela estará ao meu lado.**

**Hermione o observou em silêncio e mordeu o lábio inferior pensativa. Podia tentar negar para Harry que ele só estava vivo por causa de um pouco de sorte, contudo, a verdade era essa. Seu amigo podia ser um ótimo bruxo com muitas habilidades, mas ele era apenas um adolescente. Possivelmente ele só vencera Voldemort até agora porque o bruxo tenebroso estava fraco e sem um corpo, porém desde o ano passado Voldemort havia ressurgido plenamente. Um calafrio fez a menina estremecer.**

**-E então?**

**-Harry, eu sei tanto quanto você sobre magia negra. Não acho que possa ser de grande ajuda.**

**-Você é a única que pode me ajudar Mione.**

**-E Dumbledore? Snape? –Hermione reprimiu uma gargalhada quando Harry a examinou perplexo. –Certo, desculpe. Viajei. Não imagino o professor Snape aceitando tranquilamente te ajudar.**

**-Ele me odeia de verdade. –assentiu o menino que sobreviveu. –Apenas porque eu sou parecido com o meu pai e eles não se davam bem na época do colégio.**

**-Não acho que Snape te odiaria por um motivo tão superficial.**

**-Ele é um sonserino amargado. Só isso já serviria como motivo.**

**A castanha negou com a cabeça.**

**-Vou te ajudar. –suspirou finalmente. –Mas pra isso precisaremos de livros sobre o assunto.**

**-Posso conseguir - Harry deu um pequeno sorriso. –Não sei o que faria se não tivesse você na minha vida.**

**O rosto da castanha adquiriu um suave tom rosado diante da séria declaração.**

**-Eu também agradeço ter você na minha vida Harry. Você sabe que eu te adoro, não é? –Hermione o beijou carinhosamente na bochecha. –Vou dormir, até amanhã Harry. **

**Harry assentiu pensativo e voltou sua atenção para a lareira sem notar uma cabeleira vermelha que acompanhara de longe todos os seus movimentos.**

**3. -**

**Os dias se passaram depressa e o tão temível fim de semana chegou. Hermione olhou para a mesa dos professores e manteve o rosto impassível quando Umbridge lhe dirigiu um sorriso cínico.**

**-Eu não acredito que você conseguiu um castigo por desobedecer às regras da escola Mione, e sem a nossa ajuda. –comentou Rony examinando qual tortinha de abóbora era maior. –O castigo tinha que ser justamente no fim de semana?**

**Hermione trocou um olhar cansado com Harry. Desde que ela tinha contado o ocorrido para os amigos que o ruivo repetia aquele discurso.**

**-Você ficará bem sem mim, Rony. –comentou pensativa. –Até parece que você não vai esquecer rapidamente de tudo assim que entrar na Zonco's.**

**Rony a olhou indignado e Harry riu levemente da discussão dos amigos. **

**-Tem certeza que você escolherá bem os livros, Harry? –sussurrou a castanha quando Rony começou a conversar com Neville. –Eu queria poder ir com você.**

**-Não se preocupe. Não vou mentir, seria mais fácil escolher os livros com a sua ajuda, mas vou dar um jeito de comprar exatamente o que a gente precisa.**

**Hermione assentiu nervosa. Ela não estava tão confiante quanto Harry sobre a sua habilidade com as artes das trevas. Não parecia uma disciplina de fácil manejo. Mas não podia negar que estava ansiosa para começar a praticar, sempre questionou a validade de conhecer a defesa sem conhecer, antes, a arte das trevas.**

**-Oi pessoal! –Gina apareceu afobada e retirou a castanha dos seus pensamentos. –Pode me dar um espaço Mi?**

**Hermione se afastou de Harry apesar de haver um lugar livre ao lado de Rony e olhou confusa para a ruiva. Ela estava se comportando de maneira estranha.**

**-Como vai Gina?-cumprimentou Harry.**

**-Estou ótima... Você não acha? –a ruivinha olhou pausadamente para o garoto que sobreviveu. –Posso ir com você para Hogsmead? Minhas amigas me deram um bolo. –continuou com um sorriso cuidadosamente meigo.**

**Harry ficou vermelho diante das ações de Virgínea. Ele sabia que ela havia sido apaixonada por ele quando não passava de uma criança porém ela nunca havia se comportado daquela maneira tão... Desconfortável.**

**-Claro. Você pode ir conosco.**

**O grande sorriso de Gina diminuiu um pouco devido o plural usado pelo moreno.**

**-Pensei que você estaria no castigo Hermi. –anunciou de forma levemente acusadora.**

**A castanha piscou surpresa. Gina estava diferente. A verdade é que elas não eram exatamente melhores amigas, Hermione ainda se sentia mais a vontade com Harry e Rony, contudo, o tempo que passou compartindo um quarto com a ruiva nas últimas três férias, havia servido para que ambas cultivassem uma relação amigável e de companheirismo.**

**-Ela ainda vai para o castigo Gina. –Harry franziu a testa. –estava me referindo a Rony.**

**-Ah...- a caçula Weasley assentiu. **

**-Eu vou para a masmorra. –a monitora levantou-se lançando um olhar para a mesa dos professores. –Snape já saiu e não quero chegar atrasada.**

**Rony revirou os olhos.**

**-Você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que faz questão de chegar cedo para cumprir um castigo,**

**-Ainda mais sendo com Snape. –concordou Harry.**

**-Justamente porque se trata do professor Snape. –Hermione lançou um olhar nervoso para seu relógio de pulso. –Não posso dar mais motivos para que ele retire pontos da grifinória.**

**-Ele vai tirar tantos pontos ele quiser Mione. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que justiça não é um forte de Snape.**

**Hermione soltou um suspiro cansado e ignorou o comentário do garoto que sobreviveu.**

**-Já vou. Até mais tarde! Divirtam-se.**

**4. -**

**Três batidas firmes, na pesada porta, ressonaram na úmida sala de aula antes que Severo Snape afastasse os pergaminhos que estivera examinando e atendesse Hermione Granger.**

**-Está adiantada senhorita Granger. –anunciou franzindo as escuras sobrancelhas.**

**Hermione assentiu e olhou surpresa para a ordenada sala. Afinal, normalmente os castigos com Snape se resumiam em limpar caldeirões sujos ou arrumar manualmente uma sala de aula em completo caus.**

**Snape voltou para sua escrivaninha ignorando a confusão estampada no rosto da grifinória e relanceou os olhos para o amontoado de provas que faltava corrigir. Seria mais uma tarde monótona conferindo respostas mal elaboradas e incompletas. Sua mente poderia estar sendo útil em outras questões, ao menos importantes, contudo, estava preso naquele cargo de professor... Indefinidamente ou até quando Dumbledore aparecesse com alguma ideia extravagante.**

**-Professor?**

**Snape reprimiu um resmungo.**

**-O quê Granger? –inquiriu impaciente.**

**-Qual o castigo... –a castanha hesitou diante da vivível impaciência do mestre de poções. Não que isso fosse incomum nele.**

**-A enfermeira precisa de algumas dezenas de poções revitalizantes para repor o estoque e eu não quero gastar minhas habilidades na confecção de poções tão simples. Então será o seu dever repô-las.**

**Snape ignorou o brilho animado no rosto delicado.**

**-De verdade? –Hermione sorriu deliciada com o castigo e mal se importou com a feição fechada e irônica de Snape. –Quantas de...**

**-Granger. –Snape reprimiu a avalanche de palavras da castanha. –Apenas cumpra o castigo em silêncio. –aconselhou entregando um pergaminho com as poções necessitadas. –É bom começar logo, se você não conseguir terminá-las hoje então deverá voltar na próxima semana. –o homem voltou sua atenção para as provas ignorando o assentimento silencioso da aluna.**

**5. -**

**Snape apertou a ponte do nariz e bufou exasperado quando terminou a correção dos ensaios. Fechou os olhos, cansado, tentando relembrar o motivo pelo qual ele continuava naquele castelo, exercendo uma função para a qual não era apto. Na verdade, ele amava elaborar poções e simplesmente era fascinado por todo o processo e por toda a arte necessária para a confecção de uma poção perfeita, porém, detestava conviver com crianças e adolescentes. Apesar disso, a sua presença era necessária no castelo, tanto para Dumbledore quanto pra Voldemort. Ele precisava mais do que nunca continuar ali, continuar atuando como professor e atuando para o Lord das trevas.**

**-Ai. –o resmungo baixinho chamou a atenção do mestre de poções para Hermione Granger. Ele quase havia esquecido a presença da aluna. A observou levemente curioso. A garota estava concentrada na elaboração de uma poção verde musgo e pelo cheiro e consistência deduziu se tratar de uma poção contra gripe. Provavelmente a queixa dela se devia a algum respingo visto que ela estava muito próxima ao caldeirão. O vapor quente se chocava diretamente no seu rosto o deixando vermelho. O cabelo também havia sofrido conseqüência da negligente proximidade, vários fios tinham se soltado da trança castanha.**

**-Não deveria estar tão próxima do caldeirão. Isso é um dos requisitos básicos. –Snape teria continuado a lhe recriminar, mas a monitora se sobressaltou com o seu comentário repentino e derrubou a poção que estava trabalhando.**

**-Não acredito nisso. Você me fez derrubá-la. –o recriminou. –Era a última poção.**

**-Eu não tenho culpa pelo seu descuido Granger. –Snape limpou o chão com um movimento de varinha. –Qualquer bruxo medíocre sabe que se deve colocar numa distância prudente na hora de elaborar uma poção. Você tem sorte de não ter sido a poção do sono ou algo pior.**

**A garota mordeu o lábio inferior para não replicar. Por mais que odiasse admitir Snape estava certo. Ela sabia muito bem que não deveria se aproximar tanto mais ela estivera tão empolgada que acabara esquecendo momentaneamente aquele detalhe.**

**-E então?-questionou o homem impaciente. Ele tinha os braços cruzados contra o peito. **

**-Então o quê? –Hermione piscou os olhos, confundida.**

**-O castigo acabou Granger ou a senhorita pretende ficar aqui?**

**A castanha franziu o nariz diante do tom irônico e suas bochechas se tingiram de um tom carmim.**

**-Mas só falta essa poção para eu terminar. Se o senhor permitir eu posso terminá-la em poucos minutos e...**

**-Pelo que eu sei a senhorita ainda deve se dirigir ao castigo com Umbridge. –Snape a interrompeu friamente. –Felizmente o seu tempo se esgotou e eu apreciaria a sua ausência... Profundamente.**

**-Com o maior prazer. -bufou exasperada.**

**Hermione virou-se rapidamente, irritada com o tratamento hostil, já estava quase na porta quando foi detida pela mão de Severo Snape no seu antebraço.**

**-Como diabos você fez isso? –interrogou. Hermione estremeceu diante do tom de voz do mestre de poções, demasiado calmo e cortante. A garota se perguntou como ele era capaz daquilo, utilizar dos tons tão imiscíveis de forma tão harmônica.**

**A monitora seguiu o olhar de Snape para o seu pulso e arfou surpresa ao notar a nítida marca vermelha de queimadura. Não havia notado, enquanto preparava a poção, o dano causado pelo respingo. Mal havia sentido a dor.**

**-Você é demente Granger? –Snape fez um gesto para que ela ficasse parada e andou para a estante de poções. Logo ele voltou murmurando para si mesmo frases inaudíveis. –Devo presumir que o seu companheirismo com Weasley e Longbottom tem afetado o seu ilustre cérebro. –ironizou.**

**A garota inclinou a cabeça ofendida. Embora estivesse irritada com o comentário do professor sobre os seus amigos, se sentia pior com a insinuação de sua falta de perspicácia.**

**-Fique quieta. –mandou. E antes que Hermione pudesse impedir ele segurou sua mão e passou uma fria poção sobre a queimadura. Ela o olhou surpresa pela sua atitude. Não esperaria jamais que o temível professor Severo Snape fosse capaz de uma ação tão... Gentil.**

**-O que o senhor está fazendo? –balbuciou repentinamente sem conseguir se segurar. Apesar de confiar nele como um espião para a ordem não podia deixar a desconfiança pela inesperada amabilidade com ela. Afinal, o professor nunca havia negado a sua hostilidade para com Harry, Rony e ela.**

**Snape levantou a sobrancelha direita, sarcástico, e começou a enfaixar seu pulso ignorando- lhe. A monitora resmungou baixinho para si mesma.**

**-Eu poderia ter ido para a enfermaria com Madame Pomfrey. –comentou quando Snape terminou o curativo. –Não precisaria ter se preocupado.**

**Os olhos negros lhe encararam friamente e ele se afastou bruscamente ao perceber a leve proximidade entre eles.**

**-Eu não fiquei em momento algum preocupado. –o frio tom irônico fez a garota estremecer. –Além disso, acho que o mais educado seria um agradecimento Granger. –disse adotando o costumeiro ar arrogante e superior. –Porém, o que se poderia esperar de um grifinório?**

**-Obrigada professor. –murmurou envergonhada, entretanto Snape já tinha lhe dado as costas e ela duvidou que ela a tivesse escutado. Pensou em repetir o agradecimento, mas o brusco tom ríspido de Snape a mandando desaparecer lhe fez mudar de ideia.**

**6. -**

**Severo Snape olhou irritado para a porta assim que Hermione a fechou e socou a mesa com frustração. Não entendia o que havia acontecido com ele nos últimos minutos. De repente, ao notar o machucado da sabe-tudo, sentiu uma urgência em curá-la. O moreno massageou a testa tentando encontrar uma razão clara para aquele ápice de bondade com a garota. Ao não encontrar soltou o ar ruidosamente.**

**O homem olhou para as poções preparadas pela aluna e lembrou que ela não havia acabado castigo. No outro fim de semana teria de suportar mais uma vez a sua presença. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas quando não conseguiu identificar o que sentia em relação a isso.**

**Nota da autora: ... Oi? Desculpem-me! Por favor! Eu sei que demorei eternamente para escrever esse capítulo. Eu sei, eu sei... Mas poderiam me desculpar? Olha, prometo que o próximo vai sair mais rápido!Agora estou de férias e posso me dedicar a essa fic. Olha, e aí? O que acharam? Snape está se sentindo diferente em relação à Hermione... Mas é só um empurrãzinho. As coisas não podem sair rápidas entre eles, por mais que vocês desejem. Sei que ainda não pus muitas cenas entre os dois, mas pretendo ampliá-las exponencialmente, viu? Ah! E Gina enciumada?Hihihihi. Sei lá, pra mim é difícil descrever Virgínea Weasley. Nunca gostei dela nos livros e ela tem uma personalidade muita estranha. Por um lado ela é uma doce garota apaixonada por um mesmo garoto desde a infância, por outro ela é um vulcão arrasador de corações e depois ela é a garota divertida e herdeira dos gêmeos Weasley... Ou seja, uma grande incógnita. Normalmente tenho a tendência de transformá-la em vilã nas minhas histórias, mas quero me manter fiel aos personagens de J.K... Então pretendo me conter para não transformá-la numa vaca. Kkkkkkkk! E quanto à cena de Harry e Hermione?Sinceramente acho os dois fofos e tenho discutido comigo mesma sobre umas ideiazinhas loucas que recentemente me fizeram refletir, porém, não se preocupem... Essa fic é 100% Hermione e Snape. **

**Ana Scully Rickman**:** kkkkkkkkkkkkk! Suas entranhas continuam se matando?Kkkkkkkk! Hum... Realmente muito fofo ela murmurando o nome dele mais nesse capítulo eu acabei com as suas expectativas, não foi?Ela não lembra o que estava sonhando. Ahuahuahua. Mas eu comecei a deixar o Snape em conflito, então... Eu não sou tão ruim assim, né? Valeu pelo comentário! Morri de rir! Beijos!**

**Jessica-semnadaprafaze123****: Oi! Por favor! Respire fundo e não desmaie novamente, ta?Kkkkkk! O que achou da última cena? Snape enfaixando o pulso de Hermione... Que meigo!Kkkkkkk! O que será que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo?Ahuahuahua. Muito obrigada pelo comentário! E continue sim a ler, por favor! Sei que demorei com a continuação, mas vou me redimir com o próximo capítulo. Beijos!**

**Selene Silva****: Olá! Pronto, finalmente aqui está o tão esperado capítulo. Desculpe a demora. Quero avançar no próximo capítulo pra finalmente escrever uma das cenas que tenho pronta na minha mente desde que iniciei essa história! Beijos!**


	6. Íntimos

**Capítulo seis**

**- Íntimos-**

**1-.**

**Na manhã seguinte, Hermione acordou cedo e colocou um suéter azul de gola alta e desceu as escadas para a Sala Comunal a fim de esperar pelos seus amigos. O dia estava estranhamente mais gélido que o costume por isso ela se encolheu dentro do sobretudo de Hogwarts. Olhou impaciente para o topo de escada que levava ao dormitório masculino e suspirou cansada depois de alguns minutos.**

**A sala já estava relativamente cheia quando finalmente Harry e Rony baixaram ambos, com rostos sonolentos e os cabelos ainda mais revoltosos que o normal.**

**-Bom dia Hermi. –Rony bocejou e bagunçou o seu cabelo castanho de forma displicente.**

**-Eu não sou um cachorro Rony. –bufou exasperada tentando acomodar os cachos.**

**O ruivo coçou os olhos preguiçosamente e deu de ombros.**

**-Não liga para ele Mione. –Harry sorriu para a amiga. –Faz tempo que espera a gente? –questionou. Harry lhe ajudou a levantar e os três começaram a se encaminhar para o café da manhã.**

**-Um pouco. Mas já estou acostumada, vocês nunca acordam na hora certa e depois têm de fazer tudo apressado. –a castanha olhou ao redor buscando pela menor dos Weasley. Também esteve esperando pela garota, mas não a tinha visto baixar, provavelmente a presença dos amigos lhe distraíra. –Cadê Gina?Preciso falar com ela.**

**-Não sei. –murmurou Rony. –Ela tava muito esquisita ontem. Não nos deixou em paz, não foi Harry?**

**O apanhador assentiu envergonhado e desviou o olhar.**

**-E como foi o castigo com Snape e Umbridge? –Harry lançou um olhar para o pulso enfaixado da amiga. –Umbridge também utilizou aquela pena com você?**

**Hermione negou rapidamente.**

**-Foi um problema com Snape. Umbridge só me mandou limpar a sala de troféus. Parece que os piores castigos são reservados para você Harry.**

**-O que o morcego da masmorra te fez? –interrogou o ruivo com as orelhas vermelhas e antes que Hermione pudesse impedir ele já tinha posse da sua mão e analisava o curativo. –Ele te machucou? Ele não pode fazer isso!**

**Hermione franziu o nariz com o insulto que o amigo tinha lançado a Snape e puxou sua mão bruscamente.**

**-Não seja idiota Rony. -bufou exasperada. –Eu me machuquei com uma poção. Hermione lançou um olhar de censura para o amigo e saiu do Salão dando-lhe as costas.**

**-O que deu nela? –o ruivo olhou para Harry confuso.**

**-E eu vou saber? –Harry deu de ombros. –Vamos logo, atrás dela.**

**Os garotos correram para acompanhar os passos da amiga. Quando entraram no Salão Principal, a garota se despediu deles ao encontrar a inconfundível cabeleira de Gina na mesa da corvinal. Em parte ela fez isso porque precisava falar com a amiga e por outro lado havia ficado irritada com o comentário de Rony. Hermione se sentiu mais relaxada ao se afastar do garoto, ele realmente sabia lhe tirar do sério.**

**-Oi Hermione! –Luna, animada, a cumprimentou quando a castanha se sentou ao lado delas. –Nossa! você também ficou com vontade de me fazer companhia? Isso é diferente.**

**-Bom dia Luna. –disse com um pequeno sorriso. –Gina.**

**-Hum - rum. –resmungou a Weasley sem ao menos lhe olhar.**

**-Gina qual é o seu problema, heim? –exigiu assim que um prolongando silêncio se estendeu naquela porção da mesa. Antes de se sentar ali tinha visto como a ruivinha conversava animadamente com uma quieta Luna.**

**-Quem disse que eu tenho um problema?-retorquiu acidamente.**

**A monitora ficou desconcertada. Ela respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e estava prestes a recriminar o comportamento da Weasley quando a corvinal chamou sua atenção.**

**-Vamos passear um pouco? Nós três. –Luna sorriu e levantou sem esperar o consentimento das outras.**

**Hermione lançou um olhar inconsciente para o teto encantado, o céu estava nebuloso e cinzento... Imaginou o frio que deveria estar fazendo do lado de fora. Isso a fez duvidar sobre seguir as garotas, mas precisava esclarecer as coisas com Virgínea e essa parecia uma boa oportunidade.**

**Como imaginou, o terreno estava congelante. A castanha se abraçou tentando se esquentar e notou alarmada como Luna corria até a beira do lago e metia os pés nele sem nenhum estremecimento.**

**-Luna o que você pensa que está fazendo? –questionou Gina com um muxoxo.**

**A loirinha as ignorou e sentou na beira deixando os pés no lago.**

**-Gina, precisamos conversar. - Hermione se sentou ao lado da corvinal que olhava sonhadoramente para a água cristalina. Hermione notou o corpo de Gina se tensar, entretanto, a menina assentiu e também se sentou.**

**-O quê?**

**Hermione ignorou o tom aborrecido.**

**-Por que você está estranha comigo? E o que deu em você ontem?**

**-Você quer realmente saber?Mesmo? –um tom rubro começou a cobrir o rosto da ruiva. –Eu vi você e o Harry se abraçando e de segredinhos na Sala comunal, Mione! Você tinha a cabeça no seu peito!- a garota apontou um dedo recriminador. –E eu achei que éramos amigas! Mas todo esse tempo você e ele devem ter se divertido muito as minhas custas, se beijando por aí e rindo do meu amor não correspondido.**

**-Você está falando sério? –soltou Hermione descrente. –Eu e Harry somos amigos Gina. Pare de fantasiar.**

**A monitora não podia acreditar que a ruiva estava falando sério.**

**-Vai negar que vocês estavam todos carinhosos um com outro?**

**Hermione apertou a têmpora exasperada e ignorou os grandes olhos azuis de Luna que tinha voltado a atenção para a discussão das duas.**

**-Certo. Não nego. –Hermione levantou a mão impedindo que Gina voltasse a falar. –Mas somos amigos! Por Merlim! O que você espera? Que o console com um aperto de mão? Um tapinha nas costas? E de onde você tirou essa ideia maluca da gente se beijando? –Hermione fez uma pequena careta. –Eu nunca beijaria Harry... Seria a coisa mais esquisita.**

**-Eu não acho. –Luna a interrompeu, pensativa. –Não acho que beijar Harry seja tão desagradável como você pensa Hermione. Ele tem uns lábios bem bonitos, na verdade.**

**Gina olhou friamente para a loira, mas ela apenas deu de ombros.**

**-Não importa o quão beijáveis eles sejam... Harry não me interessa desse jeito. –Hermione suspirou e encontrou os olhos chocolates da Weasley. –Você acredita em mim?**

**A artilheira desviou o olhar e se levantou desanimada. **

**-Acredito. Mas isso não impedi que eu tenha ciúmes. Não importa o que você diga Hermione, para Harry você é a mulher mais importante na sua vida. Diabos! Ele se importa mais com você do que com Cho Chang, a garota por quem ele é apaixonado por séculos. –confessou num fiapo de voz. –Então... Eu preciso de um tempo, certo? –pediu e correu em direção do castelo.**

**Hermione suspirou ressentida e voltou sua atenção para Luna Lovegood.**

**-Desde quando você pensa nos lábios do meu amigo Luna? –questionou divertida depois de alguns minutos.**

**-Hum... Não sei ao certo. Acho que foi quando imaginei se Harry teria sabor de melancia. Eu gosto de melancia.**

**O ar sério da garota não impediu a gargalhada de Hermione. Luna era uma pessoa bem especial, inicialmente não conseguiu ver. Aquelas histórias de criaturas inexistentes a exasperavam demais ... Entretanto quando ignorava isso Luna se transformava numa companhia bem divertida. Talvez ,Hermione pensou, ela era sincera demais para seu próprio bem.**

**2-.**

**Hermione acomodou seus livros e penas cuidadosamente na mesa e apoiou os cotovelos esperando animada pela chegada do professor de Aritmancia. Havia se despedido de Luna a alguns corredores e avisado da reunião da Armada, ela sempre comunicava a loirinha das reuniões pessoalmente visto que a corvinal era muito distraída e talvez não percebesse os anúncios na moeda.**

**- Oi Hermione! Posso me sentar com você?**

**A castanha assentiu para Ernie. Ele era monitor da Lufa-lufa e sempre havia sido amigável com ela.**

**-Você recebeu o recado da nossa reunião, não foi? –procurou saber. Hermione se acalmou quando o garoto mostrou a moeda discretamente e lhe sorriu. **

**-Você sabe o que Harry vai nos ensinar hoje? **

**Ernie perguntou em voz baixa e olhou ao redor desconfiado recebendo uma negação distraída da menina.**

**-O professor está demorando. –comentou. A garota soprou impaciente quando alguns cachos rebeldes tomaram conta do seu rosto. **

**Ernie tocou na mecha rebelde de cabelo e a pôs atrás da sua orelha esquerda.**

**-Hermione posso te fazer uma pergunta?**

**A grifinória ainda estava estupefata pela ação carinhosa do lufa-lufa e apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Contudo, quando o garoto estava prestes a abrir a boca, o professor Vector entrou apressadamente já lançando ordens. Ele era um homem magrinho e energético que parecia estar sempre atrasado. Hermione voltou a atenção para a aula e poucos minutos depois esqueceu completamente do estranho comportamento do seu companheiro.**

**A aula já estava prestes a acabar assim que a castanha soltou a pena e massageou os dedos. Ao seu lado, o monitor franzia as sobrancelhas com atenção. Hermione sorriu internamente da expressão do garoto. Ele era um bom estudante, mas simplesmente era horrível em Aritmancia, todo ano a menina se surpreendia quando ele passava raspando. Ela achava que sua persistência na matéria era uma questão de simples teimosia. Afinal, era óbvio que a matéria não o encantava nem nada do estilo e pelo que ela sabia o monitor estava pensando em si formar em embaixador no Ministério da Magia, ou seja, Aritmancia era desnecessário.**

**Hermione voltou os olhos para a sua mão e sua atenção foi roubada pelo cuidadoso curativo. Ela passou o dedo indicador na faixa e estremeceu ao relembrar a mão pálida e os dedos longos do professor Snape.**

**-Hermione? –chamou Ernie.**

**A voz do garoto lhe tirou dos seus pensamentos e Hermione se envergonhou. Havia perdido o fim da aula pensando em Snape? A garota bufou incrédula. A sala já estava vazia e só restava ela e o monitor.**

**-Seu pulso ta doendo? Você o estava massageando.**

**O rosto já rosado da menina ficou rubro.**

**-Não... Eu só me desconcentrei um pouco.**

**Hermione começou a arrumar suas coisas com a ajuda do rapaz e quando terminou sorriu agradecida. Ela já ia se despedir do garoto, mas ele a impediu nervosamente.**

**-Espera. Eu queria te fazer uma pergunta. **

**-Ah! É verdade. –sussurrou para si mesma. Hermione segurou os livros contra o peito e o incentivou a falar com curiosidade.**

**-Hum... Nesse fim de semana vai ser dia dos namorados e... –o rapaz hesitou desviando o olhar, a sua bochecha estava tão vermelha quanto o cabelo dos Weasley. –Você sabe que passeios por Hogsmead vão ser permitido. Então... Enfim, eu pensei em te convidar pra ir comigo. –terminou inseguro.**

**Hermione jogou o peso do corpo de uma perna para outra.**

**-Então qual a sua resposta? –Ernie a encarou nervoso. **

**Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela o considerava um bom amigo, ele sempre foi um companheiro amigável e gentil, mas ela nunca teve pensamentos sentimentais em relação ao lufa-lufa. Ele era até atraente. Tinha o cabelo de um louro claro e ondulado e expressivos olhos azul petróleo. **

**-Você ta me convidando? –balbuciou. A castanha sentiu o rosto ferver e desviou os olhos. Ter Harry e Rony como melhores amigos, que a tratavam como mais cara, fazia com que ela esquecesse que podia ser considerada uma garota atraente por outras pessoas. –Eu... Gostaria mas não posso. Tenho detenção com o professor Snape.**

**-Eu pensei que você já tinha cumprido. –murmurou triste.**

**Hermione negou envergonhada.**

**- Mas... Podemos deixar para uma próxima vez. Quando eu não estiver ocupada. - o animou. Hermione sabia o quanto devia ter custado para o tímido lufa-lufa ter arrumado coragem para lhe convidar. Não custava muito para ela retribuir com gentileza.**

**-Mesmo? Quer dizer... Claro. –disse o louro encorajado.**

**-Vai ser divertido. –confirmou a menina. –Preciso ir agora, Ernie. Não posso chegar atrasada em Feitiços. Até mais.**

**Hermione deu um aceno e correu procurando chegar antes que Harry e Rony se preocupassem.**

**3-.**

**O resto da semana transcorreu lentamente. As garotas ficavam cada vez mais ansiosas e animadas com a aproximação do dia dos namorados com exceção de Hermione Granger. Durante o encontro da Armada ela havia recebido um maior grau de atenção do Lufa- lufa desencadeando o ciúme infantil de Rony. No fim, eles acabaram discutindo e Rony havia se recusado a fazer as pazes com ela. Por outro lado, Harry havia convidado Cho Chang para um encontro o que acabou afetando negativamente na primeira reunião sobre artes das trevas dos dois.**

**Hermione havia ficado contente pelo garoto que sobreviveu, era bom ele ter momentos e atitudes normais para um adolescente, mas ela ficou irritada com a falta de concentração do amigo. Eles mal avançaram nas maldições mais elementares, contudo, Hermione havia descoberto um incrível dom para a magia negra. Surpreendentemente as maldições saiam naturalmente da sua varinha. Por um lado, ficava feliz em poder ser útil para Harry, porém, meio que aquilo também era um pouco assustador. A grifinória sabia que essa magia devia ser manipulada com extremo cuidado, muitos bruxos acabaram envolvidos demais com ela e nunca mais voltaram ao que eram e ela não queria isso.**

**Então os poucos dias para o fim de semana foram lentos e gélidos. A única coisa que motivava o nervosismo de Hermione era saber que no domingo precisaria ir novamente cumprir detenção com Snape. O professor havia se comportado de forma mais brusca e irritada com ela nas últimas aulas. Os seus comentários eram mais ácidos e irônicos. Isso a deixava confusa. Ela não esperava um tratamento especial depois da sua atitude gentil, mas não imaginou que o homem passaria a lhe perseguir mais do que a Harry.**

**4. -**

**Contrariando todo o prognóstico dos últimos dias, a manhã estava ensolarada e um calor fora de estação animava os estudantes. Nada melhor para o dia dos namorados. Hermione mexeu distraidamente na sua omelete e observou distraída a conversa entre Luna e Gina. Dessa vez a loirinha tinha decidido tomar café da manhã na mesa da grifinória. Hermione retribuiu o sorriso de Gina e expirou aliviada, a Weasley tinha se reaproximado dela novamente. Apesar disso, a castanha podia notar que às vezes a amiga ficava aborrecida com ela, bastava o mais simples toque entre ela e seu amigo para transformar o dia perfeito de Virgínea em um tenebroso.**

**Hermione voltou seu olhar para os amigos, ela havia decidido compartir a refeição com as meninas porque tinha a intuição de que Harry queria pedir conselhos para Rony sobre o seu encontro com Cho Chang. Ela achava que Harry definitivamente havia perdido o juízo se estava recorrendo ao ruivo visto que o Weasley era tão tímido quanto o garoto que sobreviveu.**

**-Eu não acredito que ele convidou Cho para sair. –comentou Gina quando seguiu o olhar de Hermione.**

**Hermione guardou silêncio. Inicialmente não foi com a cara da japonesa, ela parecia se adequar perfeitamente no papel de garota popular: pertencia a casa destacada pela sua inteligência, era boa em quadribol e ainda era uma das garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts... Não parecia ser uma garota simpática, mas a adesão de Cho na Armada fez com que ela a conhecesse melhor e secretamente preferia que Harry namorasse a apanhadora a artilheira. Cho, ao menos, não parecia ser tão possessiva.**

**-Você vai para Hogsmead?-questionou a castanha.**

**-Sim. Vou sair com Dino. -murmurou serenamente. –Preciso esquecer o Harry.**

**-Oh... Pensei que você ia ficar comigo e Hermione. –disse Luna pensativa. –Não importa. Nós duas vamos nos divertir muito Hermione! –Luna praticamente pulou entusiasmada. –Podemos passear pelo terreno assim que você terminar o café e então você poderia me ajudar a capturar Botlus esverdeados. Você sabia que eles fazem as pessoas se apaixonarem? Teremos de tomar um pouco de cuidado porque não quero acabar apaixonada por você. Não que você seja feia Hermione, na verdade, você é bem bonita, mas eu acho que não gosto de garotas.**

**Hermione trocou um olhar confuso com Gina. Na maior parte das vezes não entedia o que Luna queria dizer.**

**-Certo, vou te ajudar a encontrar... Isso. –afirmou com uma pequena careta. –Mas depois tenho de ir para o meu castigo.**

**Hermione franziu o nariz quando Luna adotou o seu costumeiro ar sonhador e pareceu não ouvir o que disse.**

**5-.**

**Diferente do que imaginava, a tarde com Luna acabou sendo bem divertida e ainda serviu para que ela esquecesse ,momentaneamente, o frio na barriga que sentia toda vez que pensava no castigo e no seu professor de poções.A castanha olhou nervosa para o corredor deserto da masmorra e bateu na porta pela terceira vez. Será que Snape tinha esquecido o castigo? Hermione negou rapidamente essa ideia. Snape nunca perderia a oportunidade de castigar um aluno, muito menos ela, parte integrante do trio dourado.**

**-Professor? –chamou. Hermione respirou fundo e abriu a porta da sala de poções. O cenário que encontrou a inquietou. A escrivaninha, no centro da sala, estava desarrumada e vários tinteiros e pergaminhos estavam caídos no chão. A menina se aproximou cautelosa. Havia algo realmente muito errado ali.**

**-Professor Snape?**

**Sua voz trêmula retumbou pelo aposento. A monitora estava prestes a dar a meia volta para encontrar McGonagall e comunicar o desastre na sala de aula quando um gemido chamou sua atenção. Ela se encaminhou lentamente em direção ao barulho. De uma porta lateral entreaberta era possível identificar mais facilmente o som.**

**Hermione segurou a borda da madeira em dúvida. Sabia que aquela porta a levaria diretamente para os aposentos pessoais se Severo Snape e não podia imaginar quantos pontos perderia se por acaso ele apenas suspeitasse que ela houvesse invadido aquele lugar, na verdade, perda de pontos seria o que menos deveria lhe preocupar, isso provavelmente lhe garantiria uma expulsão. Afinal era terminantemente proibido que os alunos freqüentassem os aposentos pessoais dos professores de Hogwarts. Um novo gemido, entretanto, acabou tirando a sua dúvida. Ela abriu a porta e entrou no refúgio do mestre de poções.**

**Inicialmente se sentiu intimidada. A porta dava para um estreito e curto corredor escuro. A castanha tinha a varinha na mão preparada para qualquer imprevisto uma vez que ,conhecendo a natureza precavida do mestre de poções, era bem possível que ele houvesse criado alguns feitiços de ataque para qualquer intruso indesejado.**

**Surpreendentemente, Hermione acabou entrando sem maiores problemas e se deparou com uma sala grande e espaçosa. Esparsas estantes de livros adornavam as paredes e um grande sofá e algumas poltronas conferiam um toque de conforto. Sem querer a garota se encontrou completamente curiosa com os diversos livros que preenchiam as altas estantes, não haviam apenas títulos ligado a poções. Obviamente o homem deveria ter outros interesses, mas ela nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso, um livro de John Keats, poeta romântico do século XVIII, em meio às centenas de artigos mágicos lhe intrigou. Na verdade, tudo na sala, depois de uma análise breve, se ligava ao mestre de poções. O aposento misturava toques elegantes e práticos e muitos objetos tinham a tonalidade verde e prateada.**

**O som de uma respiração densa e pesada trouxe a garota de volta a realidade.**

**-Professor? –sussurrou. Hermione olhou ao redor em busca de algum barulho. Fervorosamente ela desejava não o encontrar. Não poderia ser capaz de arrumar uma desculpa que explicasse o motivo de estar ali, no meio da sua sala, e ela duvidava que ele pudesse acreditar na verdade.**

**-Saia Granger.**

**A voz entrecortada, mas autoritária do professor de poções a deixou paralisada. Ela precisou de alguns segundos até ser capaz de controlar os seus músculos novamente e se dirigir para o lugar de onde saíra à fria voz.**

**-Por Merlim! O que aconteceu? –Hermione se ajoelhou ao lado do homem.**

**Snape estava caído no chão, atrás do sofá, e embaixo dele, ao lado e por toda parte... Estava encharcado de sangue. O seu rosto normalmente pálido estava giz e os olhos pareciam ainda mais escuros e penetrantes. Ele mantinha um semblante fechado e ela podia perceber o desgosto evidente nos seus traços quando ela fez menção de ajudá-lo.**

**-Você é surda? –retorquiu com dificuldade.**

**Hermione ignorou o insulto e tentou pensar claramente no que deveria fazer. Poderia o levitar até a enfermaria e lá Madame Pomfrey poderia tomar as medidas necessárias. A monitora assentiu para si mesma claramente confiante em si mesma.**

**-Vou levá-lo até a enfermaria professor e...**

**-Granger eu... Não vou... Para a enfermaria. –informou friamente. –Saia, eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo.**

**Hermione, irritada, mordeu o lábio. O homem era impossível! Mal podia falar coerentemente e ainda fazia exigências. Ela olhou como ele se levantava com dificuldade, se apoiando no braço do sofá. Teria prestado sua ajuda se tivesse certeza que ele não iria rejeitar - lá. **

**A menina apertou as mãos, apreensiva, e pensou em realmente obedecer à ordem do antigo sonserino, mas um vislumbre inconsciente para o seu pulso a impediu de ir embora. O mestre de poções era intratável, porém sabia que ele podia adotar medidas gentis e ela devia isso a ele, deveria retribuir sua ajuda.**

**Snape estava já no fim da sala, em frente a uma porta escura quando ela viu que ele pendia para a direita. A garota arfou surpresa e usando sua varinha impediu que ele se chocasse contra o chão e logo depois o levitou até o sofá. Ele tinha desmaiado.**

**-Certo. O que faço agora?-sussurrou para si mesma.**

**Primeiro deveria achar o corte ou cortes e fechá-los para impedir a perda de mais sangue. Era só achar alguma poção, o que seria fácil afinal estava no aposento de um professor de poções. Ele deveria ter uma sala reservada apenas para isso. Hermione correu até a porta que o antigo sonserino estivera prestes a abrir e sorriu aliviada ao se deparar com um grande laboratório de poções. Todas as paredes estavam repletas de estantes que do teto ao chão eram preenchidas por frascos de poções. A grifinória correu os olhos pelas poções e rapidamente pegou as que precisaria. Ficou agradecida por Snape ser tão organizado, de outra forma teria demorado muito mais para encontrar o que precisava.**

**Ela voltou correndo para onde Severo Snape estava sentado. Não parecia muito confortável, porém Hermione achava que o pôr na sua cama seria ultrapassar ainda mais a barreira entre aluna e professor. Ela já havia invadido a sua sala pessoal, o seu escritório... Não iria invadir o seu quarto.**

**A garota tirou a pesada capa negra e empalideceu quando uma máscara prateada de comensal caiu no chão. Ela estremeceu de choque ao constatar quem era o responsável pelo estado do moreno e uma dor lancinante escureceu sua visão por alguns segundos. Por isso ele não quis visitar a enfermaria? Madame Pomfrey não sabia que ele era um espião? Hermione fez um esforço para deixar de lado essas perguntas e voltou a atenção para o homem. A blusa embaixo estava ensopada com sangue, havia até algumas partes em que era visível notar o sangue coagulado. Essa peça foi tirada cuidadosamente e finalmente o dorso pálido ficou exposto.**

**Um rubor tomou conta das bochechas de Hermione Granger. Apesar de o maestro ter uma constituição sólida, ele era bem mais alto que a maioria dos homens que ela já tinha visto, o peito largo e forte a surpreendeu. Um véu escuro de pelos adornava os seus músculos e eles quase escondiam as inúmeras cicatrizes que ele tinha. Severo Snape era uma mistura de porte altivo e também rústico. Hermione sentiu um calafrio na barriga. Nas últimas semanas havia descoberto mais coisas sobre o homem do que nos últimos cinco anos e ela não sabia ainda se aquilo a agradava ou não.**

**Com facilidade ela achou o corte responsável por tudo aquilo. Era bem profundo e ia do umbigo até a primeira costela, por trás do sangue era possível observar os músculos e por trás dos músculos ela podia ver um órgão. Pela posição ela deduziu que era o fígado. Hermione se sentiu tonta e enjoada, mas ela não vomitou ou desmaiou se manteve firme e começou a administrar as poções cuidadosamente.**

**Nota da autora: Oi! Aqui está! Capítulo seis. Acho que essa última cena pode ter deixado algumas pessoas com um pouco de inveja da Hermione, né? Ter Severo Snape a sua total mercê! Kkkkkk! Bem... Eu ia colocar nesse capítulo o que aconteceu para deixar o pobre do Snape nessa situação, mas eu queria mandar logo o capítulo então ficou para o próximo. Ah! Luna não é uma fofa? Eu adoro essa personagem! Ela é tão engraçadinha... A garota meio sem noção que fala tudo o que pensa. Quem não gostaria de ter um pouquinho de Luna Lovegood?hihihi. Olha... Vou tentar escrever o próximo capítulo logo, mas como não vou encontrar vocês até lá... FELIZ NATAL! É meu aniversário quinta, dia 24 de Dezembro, então posso pedir um presente pra vocês?Por favor! Comentários! Hihihi! E também vocês podiam torcer por mim, pelo resultado do vestibular?Essa semana vai sair o listão... Tou morrendo de nervosismo!Seria bom uns pensamentos positivos! Um beijão! **

**Jessica****-semnadaprafaze123****: kkkkkkkkkkkk! Rir demais! Você acha o nariz ofídico de Voldie sexy?Kkkkkk! Ótimo!Nunca tinha pensado em nada sexy nele... Só que ele é muito atraente como Tom. Hiihi. É... Você é um pouco estranha mesmo! Ah... Camarada! Realmente eu não vou muito com a cara da ruiva, se bem quem eu não gosto do Rony também, mas ele até que é engraçado!Bom, não sei bem se estava me referindo a Hermione e Harry nesse sentido... Kkkkkk! (suspense). Eu queria vislumbrar esse peito másculo e você?Beijos!**

**Viola: Oi! Pode acompanhar eu não pretendo abandonar essa fic! Pode até demorar um pouco com a continuação, mas eu pretendo finalizar essa fic sim. Então, foi mais rápido,né? E olhe, eu tive um problema com esse capítulo. Meu irmão o apagou na semana passada e eu tive de reescrever tudo! Acho que deve ser por isso que não estou gostando muito dele, não ta fiel a primeira vez que o escrevi. Enfim... Vou tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez para não acontecer novamente. Valeu!**

**Ana: OI!Que bom que você decidiu comentar! Ah! Vou continuar sim. Eu realmente demorei com a atualização do capítulo anterior, né? Muita gente ficou achando que eu tinha abandonado a fic. Mas aqui está o capítulo seis! Luna apareceu e um admirador para Hermione. kkkk!**

**MilyTiete****:Ah! Eu odeio quando acontece comigo, quando tenho de reler um capítulo anterior de uma fic para poder lembrar-se da história... Desculpa! Acho que dessa vez você não precisou disso, né? Ah! Fico feliz de você ter gostado tanto do capítulo!Ah! Umbridge é realmente uma figura, não é?kkkkkkk! Dessa vez foi Lunita que apareceu, acho que ela é mais agradável que Dolores, né? E os comentários espontâneos da loira não tem preço. kkkk! Beijos! **


	7. Delicado gesto

Capítulo sete

-Delicado gesto-

1-.

**Uma dor terrível foi a responsável por acordá-lo repentinamente. Snape manteve os olhos cerrados tentando relembrar como havia conseguido cuidar das coisas na noite anterior mas as lembranças eram nebulosas e não faziam muito sentido. O Homem ignorou as pontadas de dores nos músculos do tórax, em outra época teria resmungado, porém anos servindo o Lord das Trevas e recebendo diversas maldições serviram para aumentar sua tenacidade para suportar dor. E não estava tão ruim, as pontadas eram esparsas e de pouca intensidade. O homem inspirou profundamente e estava prestes a se levantar para tomar um banho e cuidar das prováveis feridas quando um suave aroma de cereja e baunilha inundou seu olfato. Sua garganta ficou repentinamente seca, o cheiro era agradável, mas não era algo que ele já houvesse sentido dentro do seu aposento. Seu corpo ficou tenso, a mente de espião tomando conta e então ele começou a perceber detalhes que até então havia ignorado. Havia um peso no seu peito e o toque suave de uma leve respiração na curva do seu pescoço o deixou alerta e confuso. Snape se preparou mentalmente para qualquer situação de alerta e abriu os olhos. Contudo, apesar de anos de treinamento e de batalhas, nunca imaginou o que seus olhos encontraram. O inconfundível rosto rosado de Hermione Granger estava pousado no seu ombro, o seu pequeno nariz era o responsável por mandar uma corrente de sentidos na sua nuca. **

**O que havia acontecido? **

**Snape notou uma mão da castanha pousada parte no seu peito nu e parte numa faixa branca de um curativo que cobria quase metade do seu torso. Ele franziu a testa e se conteve para ignorar seus sentidos. Afinal, apesar de controlado e impassível não podia negar que aquela pele suave na sua não lhe causava nada. Durante algum tempo havia tido diversos sonhos eróticos com a aluna e embora não conhecesse a origem de nenhum deles era óbvio que a aproximação da castanha provocava mais do que uma simples irritação no seu corpo e sua mente.**

**Severo pegou na mão da garota e retirou do seu peito e cuidadosamente afastou o seu corpo do dela. O espaço lhe deixou mais coerente. Lembrou o que havia ocorrido até ter apagado. A grifinória havia invadido seus aposentos e ignorando sua ordem para ir embora ela se aproximou e cuidou dele. O moreno passou a mão nos sedosos cabelos negros e os afastou do rosto. Ao menos ela não havia lhe enviando para a enfermaria, não queria ser motivo de pena para a enfermeira do castelo nem para ninguém. Ele sempre fora responsável por cuidar de si mesmo. Talvez fosse por isso que existiam muitas cicatrizes no seu corpo, marcas que um medibruxo nunca teria deixado... Mas ele não se importava com elas, na verdade, elas serviam para lhe lembrar dos seus erros e o impulsionava a tentar consertá-los. Enfim, as marcas faziam parte do que ele era.**

**Snape olhou de relance para a aluna. Podia facilmente intuir o que havia acontecido. Ela agora estava adormecida, sentada no chão e o rosto e o braço direito estavam pousados onde antes ele estivera... A garota provavelmente tinha decidido que velaria e observaria os avanços da cicatrização e invariavelmente acabou dormindo em algum momento da madrugada. Snape crispou a testa casmurro. Podia não ter recebido os cuidados de Pomfrey, mas agora estava em dívida com a melhor amiga de Potter. É verdade que ele estava com raiva pelo fato da aluna ter ignorado a sua ordem de se manter distante dele, porém o que poderia ser feito agora? Ela lhe havia ajudado, embora ele ainda não admitisse que aquele auxílio houvesse indiscutivelmente salvado a sua vida. Não, discutiu consigo mesmo. Poderia ter sobrevivido independente da monitora, já havia passado por situações mais alarmantes anteriormente e havia sobrevivido. Ele fechou os olhos pesadamente e relembrou o encontro com Voldemort.**

**(Flashback)**

**O tamborilar ressonante na mesa serviu para acalmar o professor de poções. Ele relanceou os olhos para a porta do escritório, resmungou baixinho para si mesmo e tentou voltar a atenção para o livro que estivera lendo. Entretanto, por mais que tentasse não conseguiu absorver o que estava escrito, as letras embaralhavam e por fim não faziam sentido. O homem amaldiçoou Hermione Granger novamente. O transcurso da semana havia sido interminável, a presença da grifinória nas suas aulas lhe lembrava constantemente do seu pequeno lapso do fim de semana. Ele realmente a havia ajudado?**

**Snape fechou o livro bruscamente. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de ter bufado irritado com a falta de atenção da monitora... Então, ao invés de ter zombado dela, simplesmente lhe administrou uma poção e lhe fez um curativo. Ele negou levemente com a cabeça e tentou afastar Hermione Granger e sua estranha reação da mente. Mas era impossível, coincidentemente logo ela entraria por aquela porta. Em poucas horas a perfeita monitora invadiria o seu escritório para cumprir uma detenção. Ao menos, ela ficaria poucos minutos.**

**O último pensamento o animou um pouco. Snape abandonou o livro e se levantou com o objetivo de inspecionar o seu depósito de poções mas ele não tinha dado nem cinco passos quando uma dor lancinante no seu antebraço esquerdo o paralisou. A marca de comensal queimava insistentemente. Ele pegou a máscara prateada e se dirigiu para a lareira da sua sala privada. Ele era um dos poucos professores que tinha esse tipo de regalia, as únicas lareiras com capacidade para se conectar com a rede flú eram a do diretor e da vice diretora. **

**-Mansão Lestrange. –sussurrou.**

**Em poucos segundos ele se deparou com uma sala velha e empoeirada. Os Lestrange haviam sido, por séculos, uma rica família do mundo bruxo ,porém a sua adesão a causa de Voldemort havia subtraído alguns desses privilégios financeiros. Por quase quinze anos o último casal da dita família ficou preso em Azkaban ,até que a poucos meses atrás todos os antigos comensais foram soltos. Snape não demorou muito tempo observando o decrépito estado do lugar, sua marca latejava indicando a impaciência do Lord das trevas.**

**O lugar parecia um labirinto mas Severo sabia caminhar tranquilamente por ele e chegou facilmente na habitação onde todos estavam reunidos. Voldemort estava sentado majestosamente na cadeira mais alta e central da elegante mesa. Esse lugar, normalmente, pertencia aos anfitriões mas Bellatrix Lestrange parecia não se incomodar com esse detalhe, o seu marido havia morrido a alguns dias depois da fuga e ela estava encantada em ver o seu Lord ocupar o lugar que antes pertencera ao seu esposo.**

**-Imaginei que não viria Severo.**

**O comentário seco e com um tom irônico saiu dos lábios finos do Senhor das trevas. Ele mantinha uma feição hermética enquanto os olhos vermelhos como brasas o examinavam criteriosamente.**

**-Perdoe-me, meu Lord. **

**Snape fez uma elegante reverência e sentou-se , assim que foi permitido, na única cadeira vazia. O homem começou a tomar controle de todos os seus movimentos, ele era antes de qualquer coisa um espião e agora precisava atuar. Tudo e que fazia e até pensava deveria ser estrategicamente analisado, Voldemort não era facilmente manipulado. Além disso, havia os outros comensais. Qualquer um ali não pensaria duas vezes se tivesse em suas mãos alguma maneira de arruiná-lo, afinal, diferente de muitos, passara anos confortáveis e livre da prisão de bruxos, ao lado de Dumbledore. E agora era recebido com honra por Voldemort. Isso era motivo suficiente para acumular o ódio dos seus companheiros comensais.**

**-Imagino que seu atraso tenha haver com alguma encomenda de Alvo? – Voldemort sorriu friamente com o canto da boca. **

**-Ele tem se mantido ocupado com o Ministério da Magia. –informou serenamente. – Desde o ano passado ele tenta convencer a comunidade da sua presença, mas como o meu amo já sabe, o Ministro acredita piamente que Dumbledore e Potter estão enganados.**

**Voldemort cruzou as mãos. Para qualquer um, aquele era um gesto usual e de pouco significado, mas Snape soube ler que Voldemort estava irritado e contrariado.**

**-Verdade Severo?**

**Snape confirmou sem nenhum vacilo. Mostrar fraqueza era o mesmo que assinar um atestado de mentiroso e ele não podia se dar ao luxo de demonstrar as suas mentiras por isso sempre que precisava soltar algum comentário que beneficiaria a Ordem da Fênix iniciava com a verdade. Uma mentira era suficiente boa quando partia de algum dado verídico.**

**-O Ministério desconfia dos argumentos de Dumbledore. Fudge acha que o diretor pretende roubar o seu cargo. –Snape deu de ombros. –Contudo, em algum momento perderemos essa vantagem. O ataque a Arthur Weasley serviu para que Dumbledore ganhasse alguns adeptos... Aquele ataque foi fracamente planejado e ficou fadado ao fracasso desde o início.**

**Alguns comensais prenderam a respiração com a audácia e olharam temerosos para a reação de Voldemort.**

**-O que você quer dizer Severo? –replicou Bellatrix raivosamente. A mulher apontou a varinha para o professor de poções.**

**-Apenas a verdade. Você formulou um péssimo plano Bellatrix. Ficamos sem a profecia e o Weasley sobreviveu. –murmurou brandamente ignorando a postura ameaçante da comensal. **

**-Calma, minha Bella. –Voldemort abaixou a varinha de Bellatrix sem lhe lançar nenhum olhar, sua atenção estava toda em Severo Snape. –Gosto de ouvir os comentários de Severo, ele sempre me surpreende com a sua... Astúcia. **

**-Claro, meu amado Lord. –Bellatrix assentiu imediatamente e olhou embelezada para o perfil do seu amo. Ela podia ser um dos membros mais ameaçadores e maléficos ali presente mas se tornava a criatura mais dócil ao toque de Voldemort.**

**-Então você contraria as decisões de Bellatrix? –argumentou Tom Riddle com uma falsa calma. –Eu preciso daquela profecia, preciso saber o final.E quero acabar com Dumbledore e Potter. –os olhos vermelhos brilharam de antecipação. –A morte deles culminará com o meu reinado.**

**Os comensais assentiram instantaneamente empolgados com a afirmação. Eles seriam os mais recompensados com essa vitória.**

**-Mas antes disso eu quero destruir lentamente e vagarosamente o pequeno Potter... Matar todos que o cercam e o amam até que ele fique sozinho e desprotegido. Ele não será nada quando eu matar todos a quem ele ama. –Voldemort sorriu largamente deliciado. –Quem você acha de deve ser o primeiro a partir Severo? Eu formulei um novo plano para conseguir a profecia. Dará certo. –o Lord acariciou Nagine, a cobra estava repousada na mesa. – O atrairei para o Ministério da Magia e farei com que ele me entregue a profecia.**

**-Como fará isso, meu Lord? –questionou Nott. O servo estava mais próximo de Voldemort do que Snape e detinha um relativo prestígio naquele grupo.**

**-Farei uma troca. Iremos capturar alguém que ele ama e em troca da sua vida ele terá que entregar a profecia... Quem Severo? Quem é muito importante para Potter? Seus amiguinhos grifinórios? Como se chamam mesmo?**

**Snape bufou baixinho. As coisas não estavam indo na direção certa. Voldemort deveria utilizar oclumência em Potter e o induzir a acreditar que estava com Sirius Black em suas mãos. Granger e Weasley não deveriam atrair a atenção dele.**

**-De fato o afeto do garoto Potter é bem previsível. –comentou sarcasticamente. – Ele se preocupa com seus amigos, principalmente o caçula Weasley. Contudo, desculpe minha opinião, mas não seria nada fácil seqüestrar um deles estando baixo as asas protetoras de Dumbledore. Se fosse, teríamos Potter em nossas mãos há muito tempo.**

**-Não seja estúpido Snape! –grunhiu Bella cuspindo seu nome. –Nada é impossível pra o Lord das Trevas!**

**-E os amigos de Potter não devem ser tão vigiados quanto ele, não? –Nott buscou a afirmação do mestre de poções. Um leve assentimento fez os olhos maliciosos de Nott se estreitarem ansiosos. – E seria relativamente fácil quando temos um membro nosso infiltrado no castelo... Um membro leal e confiável...**

**Snape não pestanejou. Tinha percebido rapidamente para que direção estava sendo levado. Em muitas ocasiões sua fidelidade havia sido contestada e durante muito tempo conseguira convencer Voldemort de que sua presença era importante no castelo, que Dumbledore não devia desconfiar dele... Mas seus argumentos começavam a enfraquecer.**

**-Sim. Definitivamente. –Snape concordou claramente apagando o sorriso de Nott. –Se eu tiver tempo formularei um bom plano e o executarei com êxito. Porém, perderei a confiança do velho Dumbledore. –deu de ombros levemente e sorriu de lado. – Não é algo que me importe de qualquer maneira. Estou no castelo a serviço do meu amo. Posso abandoná-lo se assim for o seu desejo. –os olhos negros encararam os vermelhos sangue de Tom Riddle.**

**-Severo... Meu bom e leal seguidor. –apesar das palavras o sussurro era ameaçador. –Infelizmente ainda necessito do seu serviço em Hogwarts. Quem é tão importante para Potter mas que esteja fora do castelo?**

**-Talvez... Pudéssemos esperar as férias meu Lord.-Malfoy quebrou o silêncio. –E ao invés de atraímos o Weasley pegaríamos a garota sangue-ruim. A namoradinha do Potter. –terminou com ironia.**

**- Hum... Harry Potter tem uma namorada? –a boca de Voldemort se torceu. –Que interessante. Eu acreditava que os interesses dele estavam em outra área.**

**Bellatrix riu ruidosamente.**

**-Por que não me contou Severo? – o humor saiu repentinamente do tom de voz.**

**-Não tenho interesse na vida romântica de Potter. –Snape se concentrou para que todos os seus gestos transmitissem o que você-sabe-quem queria ver. –Além disso, esse romance não passou de um boato. O garoto parece mais interessado no melhor amigo do que na amiga.**

**Os olhos abrasadores se estreitaram em finos traços e antes que qualquer um se desse conta, Voldemort já havia lançado a maldição imperdoável, um crucio, em Severo Snape. Bellatrix se inclinou para frente quando os minutos se seguiram e Snape caiu ruidosamente no chão. Ela passou a língua no lábio superior excitada apesar do homem no chão não ter soltado nenhum grito.**

**-E quem disse que o seu interesse importa Severo?-rosnou Voldemort aumentando a potência do feitiço. –O que importa é o meu interesse! O meu! E eu quero saber tudo sobre Potter! Tudo o que ele ama tem que ser destruído, entendeu? Tudo!**

**Os minutos se passaram como se fossem horas mas Snape se recusou a demonstrar a dor que sentia. Seus músculos se retorciam em movimentos impossíveis e ele podia ouvir o barulho suave e lento quando a carne se estirava até o limite e então se rompia.**

**-Levante-se. –ordenou você-sabe-quem quando sentiu que todos tinha entendido a mensagem. Não queria ninguém pensando por si mesmo, a não ser quando esses pensamentos tendiam aos seus interesses. Ele observou quando Severo retomou o seu lugar na mesa. –Não importa Malfoy. –continuou como se aquela meia hora nunca tivesse acontecido. –As férias ainda vão demorar alguns meses e não quero esperar. Preciso da profecia o mais cedo.**

**-Sirius Black é o padrinho de Harry Potter e ele o considera a sua única família. –informou Snape com a voz mais áspera que o normal. Ele podia sentir um líquido quente aderir na sua pele onde o feitiço a rasgara. –o empecilho é que Black está em algum esconderijo de Dumbledore...**

**Bellatrix bufou.**

**-Isso não ajuda em nada Snape. Todas as nossas presas estão sob a guarda do velho.**

**-Mas poderíamos fazer com que Potter acredite que temos o seu padrinho em nossas mãos.- Snape guardou silêncio ciente do olhar ansioso de todos a sua volta. – Oclumência. –disse e sorriu internamente quando os olhos de Voldemort cintilaram.**

**(fim do flash-back)**

**Snape saiu repentinamente dos seus pensamentos e massageou a têmpora. Precisava marcar um encontro com Dumbledore para mantê-lo ciente de tudo o que havia sido discutido na reunião de comensais. Olhou de esguelha para a grifinória e acrescentou a sua lista de afazeres a expulsão dela da sua sala pessoal. Mas antes precisava de uma rápida ducha quente a fim de relaxar os músculos tensos do corpo.**

**Já fazia um considerável tempo que Severo tomava banho, quando Hermione finalmente acordou. Inicialmente ela ficou confusa com o estranho ambiente até que imagens nítidas da noite anterior voltaram a sua lembrança. A garota se levantou apressada e estirou os braços e o pescoço. O som do chuveiro lhe deu a indicação de que o mestre de poções devia estar bem o bastante para andar sozinho e cuidar da sua higiene.**

**-Lógico que ele está bem o suficiente para se cuidar sozinho. –murmurou para si mesma. –O que você esperava?Dar banho nele e trocar suas roupas?. –Seu rosto se cobriu de um tom carmim ao imaginar a cena. Na noite anterior estava tão preocupada e fora de si que mal havia prestado atenção ao corpo do professor. Lembrava-se de que ele era mais musculoso do que poderia imaginar. Na verdade, aquela noite havia sido irreal. Havia cuidado zelosamente do homem que durante muito tempo havia feito a sua vida e de seus amigos um inferno e sabia que não receberia um agradecimento por isso; provavelmente teria sorte de não ser expulsa.**

**Ela se sentou rigidamente no sofá mordendo nervosamente o lábio inferior.**

**Quando Snape saiu do banheiro, Hermione apertou a mão ansiosa. A aparência do professor a surpreendeu. Sempre o tinha visto com vestes negras e sóbrias, na verdade, nunca imaginou que ele pudesse ter outros estilos de roupas mas pelo jeito estava completamente enganada. Ele estava com uma calça social marrom e uma blusa azul pálido meio desabotoada o que permitia que algumas travessas gotas do recente banho fossem vistas.**

**-Isso são roupas trouxas? –soltou repentinamente e se arrependeu instantaneamente quando os escuros olhos se agarraram aos seus.**

**-Muito observadora Granger.- Snape se aproximou com a expressão dura até ficar a uns cinco passos de distância. –Eu pensei que tinha lhe dito para ir embora.**

**Hermione desviou o olhou irritada.**

**-Sei muito bem o que Senhor disse mas não podia simplesmente ir embora quando o senhor desmaiou, podia? –ela respirou fundo, não havia sido sua intenção ser brusca mas toda aquela situação a estava deixando agitada, além disso estava exausta com a noite mal dormida. A última coisa que precisava era de uma repreensão.**

**-A meu ver, poderia sim. –Snape levantou as sobrancelhas.**

**-Talvez pudesse ser algo de que o senhor fosse capaz, contudo, eu não.**

**Hermione se levantou e saiu da posição intimidada em que se encontrava.**

**-Pode não me agradecer mas ambos sabemos que o senhor não podia ter resolvido aquilo sozinho. –Hermione fechou os punhos. –E afinal porque a negação de ir até Pomfrey?Ela deveria estar ciente toda vez que houvesse uma reunião sua com os comensais. Ela poderia estar a postos para quando retornasse ao castelo e ...**

**-Isso não é do seu interesse Granger. –Snape interrompeu a garota. Ele ignorou os seus punhos cerrados e a palidez. –Isso é algo que acomete apenas a mim.Não vou lhe agradecer por ser tão intrometida quanto seu amigo Potter e por invadir os meus aposentos. Agora o melhor que a senhorita tem a fazer é sair daqui em quanto os corredores estejam vazios.**

**Hermione olhou para suas vestes amarrotadas, e imaginou o desastre que deveria estar seu cabelo. Se alguém a encontrasse nos corredores daquela maneira iria imaginar que não dormira no seu dormitório. Sem falar que estava sem o uniforme. Ela olhou o homem ressentida e já iria se virar quando uma macha vermelha de sangue na límpida blusa chamou sua atenção.**

**-Não me diga que o senhor retirou o curativo? –interrogou exasperada e antes que o homem impedisse, ela desabotôo o resto da camisa com maestria e inspecionou a ferida. O corte tinha se fechado até deixar uma larga fenda da espessura do seu dedo mínimo entretanto a água quente tinha deixado a pele ,ao redor da ferida, esbranquiçada. –Sente-se. –ordenou.**

**Snape obedeceu como autômato diante da reação da garota.**

**- Nunca ouviu falar que não deve deixar nenhuma ferida descoberta? –resmungou sem esperar resposta. –Não é a toa que tem essas cicatrizes no corpo...**

**A garota continuou a murmurar para si mesma ignorando o mestre de poções. **

**Snape levantou a sobrancelha esquerda enquanto observava à castanha mexer nas poções que havia na mesinha de centro e que ela deveria ter usado na noite anterior. Pensou em protestar por estar sendo tratado como uma criança e não um homem adulto porém esse pensamento desapareceu da sua mente quando as mãos pequenas e delicadas entraram em contato com a sua pele. O toque era tão ligeiro quanto asas de borboletas e o deixou nervoso. Ele olhou com uma centelha de curiosidade para a garota. Ela passava a poção com uma maestria própria de alguém que vivia disso. Assim que terminou com poção, ela enfaixou novamente e analisou seu trabalho.**

**Snape não soube o que exatamente a fez voltar o rosto para ele. Talvez a falta de seus protestos chamou sua atenção mas ,enfim, depois de poucos segundos ,ela levantou os grandes olhos dourados para ele e um leve rubor coloriu sua face. Os seus rostos ficaram a pouco centímetros de distância. **

**-Tem alguma coisa que não saiba fazer Granger? –a pergunta foi formulada com um leve toque de ironia mas a garota não se afastou, nem ele.**

**Ela abriu a boca, talvez para responder ou apenas para se desculpar e depois ir embora, entretanto, quando ela entreabriu os lábios e a atenção do homem se voltou para eles o resto foi inevitável. Seguindo a uma ordem irracional do seu corpo, Snape separou a distância entre eles e tomou para si a delicada boca.**

**Nata da autora: hihihi! Será que eu sou ruim por ter terminada aqui?kkkkk! Olha, antes de qualquer coisa, desculpa pela demora! Eu não passei ( só no Ceará e meus pais barraram minha ida para lá) e bom... Eu tava super deprimida. Começar cursinho novamente é muito ruim. Enfim... Tenho de começar a encarar a realidade e bola pra frente, né?Mas Obrigada pela torcida, ta? Então... Voltando para fic... O que acharam?Primeiro beijo deles. ... Esse capítulo tava muito macabro então resolvi dar um toque doce. E o cheiro de Hermione? Por que toda fic diz que ela tem cheiro de canela e baunilha, heim? Senti-me quebrando um tabu ao colocar cereja. kkkkk!**

**FlashButterfly****:Oi! Obrigada pelo comentário! Que bom que você ta gostando! Eu seu que eu sou muito tosca na hora de colocar o título do capítulo mas não liga não, ta? Continua lendo! E aí... Que pressão esse final, heim?beijooo**

**Dama Layla**:** hihihi! Desculpa, o capítulo continua curto, eu sei. Vou tentar melhorar, prometo. Kkkkkk! Também não gosto do Rony e tenho minhas desconfianças com Dumbledore mas o acho uma figura! Ele é muito hilário. Devia ser parente da Luna. Bom... Mostrei a esfera de Voldemort e seu grupinho de seguidores... O que achou? Xeroooo**

**Morgana Dark: hehehe, eu acho que me empolguei um pouquinho!kkkkkkk! Bom... Você imaginava que iria acontecer justamente isso?Um beijo?xeroooo**

**jessica-semnadaprafaze123****: kkkk! Realmente, é um saco fazer niver perto do natal. Eu também concordo que a tia Jô tinha fumado maconha estragada na hora de formar casais. Achava que Rony e Hermione tinham uma queda um pelo outro, mas juro que pensei que Rony terminaria com Luna. A loirinha, no livro, parecia louquinha por ele. Enfim... kkkk! Que bom que era Hermione de enfermeira e não vc, né? O coitado do Snape ia ser literalmente atacado por você. O que achou do fim do capítulo?hihihi**

**Pathy Potter: Olá!Obrigada! Infelizmente não passei, mas valeu assim mesmo. Aqui está outro capítulo e acho que coloquei o que todos esperavam desde o inicio, né? Detalhe: Vc viu o nada haver do título do capítulo? Kkkkk! Mil beijos!**

**Julia P. Muniz****: Oiiiii! Que bom que você ta se interessando, ao menos um pouquinho, pelo Snape! Kkkk! Sei lá, concordo que Snape e Hermione é um casal muito surreal, mas dependendo dos fatores até que seria natural uma relação entre eles, já que ambos têm muita coisa em comum: a inteligência e embora Hermione negue acho que ela se sente um pouco superior as outras ! O que vc acha que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo? Xerooooo**

**Nicole Prince: E aí? Que bom que vc está amando!Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também e que continue amando a fic,certo? xeroooo **


	8. A carta

Capítulo oito

1-.

A surpresa do suave toque sobre os seus lábios a deixou, momentaneamente, paralisada. Em um momento estava resmungando, mentalmente, sobre o descuido e desleixo do professor com a sua grave ferida e no outro, repentinamente, se via envolvida por uns fortes braços. A garota sentiu o toque na sua nuca, um pedido mudo de mais contato. Ela arfou confusa e o homem aproveitou aquele breve entreabrir de lábios para aprofundar o beijo.

A castanha continuava em estado de estupor, suas mãos continuavam sobre o cuidadoso curativo. Ela sabia que tinha de agir, que aquilo não estava certo. Ele era seu professor; ela sua aluna. Ele era, ou melhor, fingia ser adepto de você-sabe-quem; ela tinha pais trouxas... Vários outros motivos circulavam pela sua mente, porém, quando a língua ardente e experiente avançou a barreira dos seus lábios e encontrou a sua, todos os motivos deixaram de existir e perderam o sentido.

Não era o seu primeiro beijo, não mesmo. Victor Krum havia lhe dado o seu primeiro beijo e naquela época imaginou que não haveria nada tão bom quanto aquelas doces carícias do búlgaro, todavia, surpreendentemente, estivera enganada. O beijo do seu temido mestre de poções superava tudo.

O jorro de sensações a estava deixando mole e ela não sabia como podia manter-se firmemente em pé.

-Pare de... Pensar. –a ordem saiu abafada e desconexa por a junção de bocas e a voz áspera e masculina a fez se arrepiar. Hermione finalmente recuperou os movimentos e um pouco hesitante subiu as mãos pelo peitoral largo até o pescoço pálido e então pôde exigir mais. Agora estavam tão unidos que o som surdo e pausado do batimento cardíaco de Severo Snape se juntava ao seu, desenfreado, criando um novo som.

Snape rodeou a estreita cintura com mais firmeza. O beijo da garota era cálido e tímido, mas completamente viciante. Ele ignorou a ordem mental de soltá-la, havia atendido a um impulso do seu corpo, coisa que há anos não fazia. Ele era sempre metódico e precavido, utilizava os instintos onde era importante: numa batalha, na elaboração de um poção... Não em relacionamentos, muito menos em relacionamentos com alunas.

O último pensamento martelou durante alguns segundos na sua cabeça, o ajudando a clarear a mente dos calorosos beijos da grifinória até que, repentinamente, analisou racionalmente o que estava fazendo. Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros da garota e a afastou bruscamente.

A garota pestanejou algumas vezes alarmada e se afastou pausadamente com três passos para trás, mas em nenhum momento desviou o olhar assombrado do seu. Pelo seu comportamento, Snape podia deduzir que ela havia sido arrastada para o beijo desprevenida; porém ela havia respondido ao beijo com igual ou maior ímpeto que o seu. Em nenhum momento ela havia tentado se afastar e uma prova disso era sua presença ali quando ela já deveria ter saído correndo do aposento.

A confusão tomava conta de si, mas em nenhum instante deixou isso transparecer na sua face. Contudo, a garota não era tão boa atriz. O seu rosto, antes pálido, estava tão rubro que poderia rivalizar com o cabelo de qualquer Weasley.

-O que... O senhor... Eu. –a garota, como próprio de qualquer grifinório, foi a primeira a quebrar o pesado silêncio, porém o seu balbuciar e a sua incapacidade de formar uma frase coerente distraiu o professor de poções.

-A sua maestria com as palavras é admirável Srtª Granger. –observou irônico.

Hermione respirou fundo, envergonhada. Será que havia imaginado tudo? Como era possível que aquele impassível professor houvesse acabado de lhe dar o melhor beijo a que já havia sido sujeita e agora lhe contemplava serenamente como se ela não fosse mais que uma parede? Mas os lábios inchados eram provas do que havia acontecido, assim como o gosto do professor na sua boca: um leve toque de ervas fortes.

-Porque você fez isso? Porque me beijou? –Hermione tensou a mandíbula assombrada com a própria coragem.

-Senhor, Granger. Ainda sou seu professor. –recriminou.

-Não parecia meu professor, alguns minutos atrás. –soltou num murmúrio sóbrio, fazendo uso de toda sua coragem para enfrentar os olhos escuros de Snape.

-E você não pareceu impor nenhuma resistência, Granger.

Hermione baixou os olhou envergonhada. Aquilo tudo parecia irreal e sem sentido.

-Fiz isso porque você me pediu a gritos para fazê-lo. –Snape ignorou o olhar incrédulo da garota. –Como eu deveria encarar suas ações? Entrando na minha sala sem permissão, cuidando de mim zelosamente, dormindo sobre o meu torso quando acordo... –a cada enumeração Hermione se sentia mais ressentida e agredida. Snape não poderia ser tão odioso a ponto de acreditar naquilo que estava dizendo. Ela não o havia ajudado por ter alguma atração física por ele; ela havia feito isso porque não era um monstro! Não poderia negar auxilio a alguém ferido e que necessitasse da sua ajuda.

-Eu teria feito isso por qualquer um. –murmurou acidamente.

-Não sabia que podia chegar a ser tão generosa com os seus favores Srtª Granger. –comentou passivamente.

Hermione sentiu a mão formigando, pronta para retirar aquele sorriso irônico do rosto do mestre de poções. Não foi fácil controlar o seu temperamento depois da insinuação, não foi fácil manter a mão longe da sua varinha, porém, apesar de tudo, não se descontrolaria. Não daria nenhuma desculpa para mais alguma detenção. Simplesmente queria ficar o mais longe possível daquele homem.

-Se é essa a imagem que faz de mim professor, sinta-se a vontade para tê-la. Não me importo com a sua opinião sobre mim. - deu de ombros. –Com licença. –despediu-se e saiu dos aposentos o mais dignamente que conseguiu.

Snape caiu pesadamente no sofá quando a conhecida solidão se fez presente. Havia mentido para a castanha, sabia que suas palavras haviam sido duras e injustas, mas com elas havia feito com que a garota o odiasse e se afastasse e assim era melhor. Na verdade não sabia ao certo porque a havia beijado. De onde havia surgido aquele impulso. Mas qualquer que fosse a resposta o melhor seria manter uma distância prudente dela e da sua influencia sobre ele.

2-.

As lágrimas a impediam de ver claramente o caminho a sua frente. Na verdade, só uma coisa martelava na sua mente: manter-se o mais longe possível de Severo Snape. Hermione parou e se encostou pesadamente na parede, até sentar-se, quando o frio do calabouço parou de aderir a sua pele. Ela inspirou profundamente e tentou minguar os soluços. Foi preciso alguns minutos para conseguir e quando acabou se manteve na mesma posição cansada e pensativa.

A garota tocou os lábios ligeiramente e franziu a boca com a lembrança do beijo. Por mais que tentasse a sensação continuava.

-Hermione?

A grifinória levantou o rosto bruscamente e se encontrou com os olhos de Ernie.

-O que você está fazendo aí?-a preocupação era evidente na voz do Lufa-lufa.

-Estou bem Ernie. -Hermione se levantou com a ajuda do garoto e tentou arrumar as vestes atraindo a atenção do garoto para sua roupa.

-Porque você não está com o uniforme? –Ernie a olhou com a testa franzida. Tinha saído bem cedo da Sala Comunal porque precisava mandar uma carta para a família e havia se surpreendido ao ver um vulto no meio do corredor, ainda mais quando reconheceu que se tratava de Hermione. –Você não estava com essa mesma roupa ontem?

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior nervosa.

-Ernie... Eu...

-Você não dormiu na sua Sala Comunal, não é? –deduziu vagarosamente a analisando criteriosamente. As roupas amarrotadas, os cachos em desalinho, a leve olheira. O garoto ficou pálido e a olhou magoado. –Você sabia que eu gostava de você Hermione. Podia me dizer que tinha um namorado, não precisava encher-me de falsas esperanças.

-Ernie. –Hermione soluçou. O que diria? A verdade? Imediatamente essa ideia se desfez. –Certo. Eu não dormi na sala comunal, mas não é o que...

-Eu estou pensando? –terminou o garoto com um leve tom irônico. Ele suspirou notando a clara evidência das recentes lágrimas em seu rosto. –Olha. Tudo bem. Não precisa me explicar nada, certo? É melhor você correr rápido para o seu dormitório antes que mais pessoas acordem. –Ele tentou lhe mandar um sorriso, entretanto a tentativa saiu como uma carranca triste.

-Obrigada Ernie. –Hermione o olhou hesitante antes de correr em direção ao seu dormitório. Os corredores, felizmente estavam desertos, e quando ela passou pelo buraco do retrato encontrou o salão vazio. Ela respirou profundamente e se dirigiu ao seu dormitório nas pontas dos pés. Se Lilá ou Parvati estivessem acordadas ela estaria perdida.

3-.

O quarto que compartia com as meninas estava relativamente escuro e os leves resmungos de Lilá e Parvati a fizeram sorrir relativamente relaxada. As suas companheiras sempre tiveram um sono intranquilo, mas ela acabara se acostumando com os barulhos e as mexidas constantes de lençóis.

-5 da manhã. –comentou para si mesma. Ela estava cansada, havia tido pequenos cochilos enquanto cuidava do mestre de poções e seu corpo protestava pela falta de descanso. - É melhor eu tomar um banho.

Hermione dirigiu-se para o banheiro olhando de relance para sua cama. Ela encostou a porta sem se preocupar em girar a maçaneta. Convivia com as meninas a mais tempo do que com os próprios pais e com o passar dos anos haviam se acostumado e perdido o constrangimento. Ao menos, em parte. Hermione podia aturar o entra e sai de Parvati e Lilá no banheiro desde que estivesse dentro da banheira com a espuma cobrindo sua nudez, porém ainda não era capaz de correr nua pelo aposento atrás de alguma veste como as outras viviam fazendo.

A castanha tirou a roupa e mergulhou na água quente e perfumada com um pequeno sorriso. Lembrava-se como costumava ficar aterrada com o jeito desinibido de Lilá, principalmente. E, em parte, sentia um pouco de inveja dela. Ela nunca conseguiria ser tão bem resolvida com seu corpo como as companheiras de quarto. Já tinha 15 anos, logo faria 16 e ainda tinha poucas curvas para confirmarem que era uma garota, ao contrário de Lilá, que exalava feminilidade (talvez em exagero, é verdade).

A menina suspirou e começou a lavar o cabelo para logo jogar a cabeça molhada para trás, na borda mais larga da banheira. As pontadas na nuca recomeçaram a obrigando a fechar os olhos de frustração e dor. Ao menos sua seção matutina de dor de cabeça servia para impedi-la de lembrar o estranho beijo que recebera.

Com gestos lentos, ela apertou a ponte do nariz. A dor estava mais forte e um zumbido intrigante enchia sua audição. Hermione mordeu o lábio e tentou relaxar. As dores de cabeça estavam se tornando mais e mais violentas e toda vez que se encontrava imersa nelas jogava seus pensamentos para a invasora de Grimmaud e na sua teoria cada vez mais consistente de quem ela seria realmente. De repente, Hermione foi levada, por uma forte pontada, à inconsciência.

4-.

O toque frio e asqueroso a acordou, mas ela se obrigou a manter as pálpebras fechadas. Fingir ainda dormir era menos repugnante do que abrir os olhos e notar que continuava prisioneira naquela habitação luxuosa; naquele lugar que a cada dia se tornava mais e mais conhecido para ela; com aquele homem que mais parecia um animal do que qualquer coisa.

-Sabe minha elect... Eu sei que você está acordada.

Hermione se tensou com a voz próxima ao seu lóbulo esquerdo. Odiava tudo ali! O quarto, ele e por fim... Começava a odiar a si mesma.

-Você ainda não entendeu que me pertence, não é? – a pergunta pensativa saiu num assovio estremecedor e o toque brusco no seu ventre a obrigou a abrir os olhos. Ela não queria parecer temerosa então manteve o olhar nas fendas rubras e levantou o queixo com altivez. Talvez fosse idiotice se fazer de corajosa quando estava numa posição tão vulnerável, entretanto, o que mais podia fazer? Era tudo o que tinha depois de ter tudo tomado. Voldemort lhe tirara tudo. –Bem... Mas daqui a alguns meses você não ficará tão reticente, não é? Quando o nosso filho nascer você não me olhará mais dessa forma minha elect.

Hermione franziu o nariz. Era bem consciente da criança que se desenvolvia dentro de si, mas não tinha qualquer instinto maternal por ela. O bebê já possuía tudo para ser um monstro. Por suas veias corria magia negra. A castanha se estremecia ao imaginar o que nasceria dela.

-Preciso ir, minha cara. –Voldemort a contemplou por uma eternidade, os olhos famintos de um predador. Sua mão pálida contornou o seu mamilo direito enquanto a outra mão descia até o seu centro. Hermione respirou fundo, enojada, e girou os punhos tentando se desfazer da corda que a mantinha imóvel. Quando um segundo dedo estava prestes a se assomar na sua entrada, Hermione fez uma queixa num leve grunhido de dor. Imediatamente o lorde das trevas se afastou como se ela queimasse e a estudou com o rosto impassível. Contudo, os seus olhos mais escuros e duros lhe indicavam que ele tinha ficado minimamente preocupado.

O seu escrutínio foi relativamente longo, mas, no fim, ele saiu do quarto. Assim que a porta fechou, as cordas no seu pulso se desvaneceram e Hermione pôde respirar mais relaxada. Ela correu para o banheiro que tinha mínimos utensílios de higiene. Antes ele estava repleto de objetos: decorativos e de uso; mas desde que ela tentou se matar tudo o que poderia ser usado para esse fim foi tirado dali. A castanha foi para debaixo do chuveiro e começou a esfregar o corpo até deixar a pele de um rosa intenso. Gostaria de poder apagar de si a sensação das mãos de Voldemort... Mas era impossível. Vivia aquele inferno diariamente.

-Senhorita? Trouxe-lhe a comida.

Hermione quase pulou assustada quando a voz fina da elfa a tirou dos seus pensamentos.

-Espere!- Hermione saiu do banheiro, desnuda e pingando.

A elfa era franzina e suas roupas estavam tão sujas e decrépitas como ela própria. O corpo pequeno tinha alguns machucados e Hermione se estremeceu com o que sua ação poderia significar para a pobre criatura.

-Sim senhorita? – a elfa baixou a cabeça submissa. –Algo errado?

Hermione a notou estremecer.

-Não. Mas... Como poderei comer sem talher?

-O amo não permiti talheres.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior. E se concentrou para ser dura o bastante.

-Olhe, sua criaturinha insolente e imprestável! –rosnou friamente. –Você deve me obedecer e eu estou ordenando talheres!

A elfa doméstica tremeu violentamente e seus enormes olhos azuis brilharam quando gotas de lágrimas começaram a se acumular.

-Não sou um bicho imundo como sua espécie. Seu dever é servir, ou estou errada? –Hermione mordeu a bochecha interna e cruzou os dedos.

-Sim, sim, sim! –assentiu aterrada e com o plop suave convocou uma colher e uma faca de ponta bem arredondada. – Preciso me retirar agora minha senhora, Synni vai se castigar, ela promete.

-Saia logo daqui elfo.

Hermione suspirou quando ficou novamente sozinha e correu até a faca. A ponta era roliça, mas as cerras eram afiadas o bastante, de qualquer modo iria servir.

-Não... –murmurou para si. –Tem que servir.

A castanha deitou-se na cama e alisou a faca vagarosamente e em seguida tocou o ventre. Essa era a sua terceira gravidez. Das outras vezes havia sido mais fácil impedir o fim da gestação: a ajuda de Severo Snape e de duas poções. Mas agora teria de se virar sozinha, já que Voldemort havia enviado o mestre de poções para uma missão e há alguns meses havia deixado de receber notícias dele.

-Todos me abandonaram... A ordem, meus amigos e até Severo. –torceu o rosto num sorriso amargo. Estava ali pela ordem, poderia ter fugido. Snape tinha feito a proposta assim que foi capturada pelos comensais e levada para Você-sabe-quem. Mas naquele momento recusou a ajuda, pois sua fuga iria incriminar o professor e a ordem não podia prescindir dele naquele momento. Além disso, foi ingênua e idiota. Pensou que poderia aturar tudo, que haveria tortura, ameaças, mas que aguentaria firme até que a Ordem, juntamente com Snape ,criassem uma oportunidade para sua fuga... Mas tudo saiu errado. Voldemort a torturou, a estuprou e pouco depois a sua ideia inicial de matá-la aos poucos mudou para: mantê-la para si. Ela era vigiada constantemente, quem guardava sua porta era Nagini: o seguidor mais confiável do Lorde das trevas.

Ela suspirou pesadamente em busca de coragem e força. Segurou o punho da faca com firmeza e a desceu na direção da pequena curva na sua barriga.

5-.

-Hermione! Hermi! Levante-se!

A castanha acordou pelas sacudidas frenéticas de Lilá Brown. A loura tinha os cabelos despenteados e as bochechas pareciam avermelhadas dando-lhe o aspecto de que acabara de sair dos braços de algum amante. Mas os olhos assustados ponderavam no rosto redondo.

-Qual hora? – a castanha se remexeu incômoda, a água estava fria e a espuma tinha desaparecido fazia tempo. Lilá lhe passou uma toalha e ela saiu arrepiada da banheira. De repente, o sonho lhe voltou à mente a deixando confusa. Havia sido um sonho, não era?

-Bastante tarde. Se eu e Pati não nos apressarmos perderemos o café da manhã. –Lilá a olhou interrogativa. –Você dormiu na banheira, isso é muito perigoso. Levei um susto de morte quando entrei aqui e me deparei com você quase submersa na água. –a menina respirou fundo. –Vai se arrumar e apresse Parvati!

Hermione obedeceu sem impor resistência. Cada passo dado lhe custava todas as forças, seus membros pareciam sem vida. Um gosto de bile lhe subiu a garganta enquanto se arrumava porque sentia que não havia sido um mero sonho.

6-.

-Tem certeza que você está bem?

Hermione suspirou pesadamente, era a décima vez que Harry lhe fazia essa pergunta. Primeiro ele nem quis que fossem treinar Magia negra, lhe custou todo o café para lhe convencer da importância de aproveitarem cada tempinho livre e depois, quando se acomodaram na Sala Precisa, precisou de toda paciência para garantir ao amigo que estava bem e que sua palidez se devia a uma noite mal dormida.

-Harry... Estou sim. Preste atenção no movimento do braço. –Lastin Neagori!

O feitiço caiu numa bola negra sobre o rato que estava em cima da mesa e lentamente a carne foi apodrecendo. Harry fez uma careta e tentou copiar o movimento da menina, mas da sua varinha saiu um fiapinho trêmulo e cinzento. O seu rato deu um guincho assustado e se encolheu no canto da mesa.

-Desisto... Eu não consigo lidar com esse tipo de magia.

Harry caiu no sofá. Hermione guardou a varinha no bolso da veste e se sentou ao lado do garoto que sobreviveu.

-Você tem que visualizar o que vai acontecer Harry. Os feitiços de magia negra funcionam melhor através da sugestão da mente. Não basta apenas poder, palavras certas e movimentos corretos. O bruxo tem que querer e ser capaz de imaginar tudo o que vai acontecer ao seu inimigo...

-Eu não consigo. Não é fácil usar um feitiço que vai desmembrar e decompor o corpo de outra pessoa. - Harry a interrompeu. –Não sei como você consegue.

Hermione desviou o olhar. Talvez não fosse capaz disso no começo do ano, mas muita coisa tinha mudado. A sua mente lhe mostrava cenas terríveis e se, como acreditava, aquilo era o seu futuro... Precisaria de todas as armas possíveis. Ser-se-ia capaz de um aborto porque não conseguiria imaginar alguém morrendo e sofrendo?

-Eu consigo e ponto. Você também é capaz. –a menina levantou-se. –Vamos, tente novamente.

Harry a acompanhou até o seu rato amedrontado.

-Lembre-se: use o poder da mente. –Hermione tocou na sua têmpora. – Numa batalha não há momento para hesitação Harry, o seu inimigo não terá dificuldade de te imaginar destroçado. Vamos.

Harry assentiu e tentou uma vez, e depois outra e mais uma vez.

7-.

-Onde vocês passaram a tarde? –a pergunta inquisitiva saiu dos lábios de Gina assim que Harry e Hermione entraram no Salão Principal para o jantar. Hermione revirou os olhos diante da desconfiança da ruiva, enquanto Harry franzia a testa.

-Fomos para biblioteca. –respondeu Hermione antes de saborear a sopa de abóbora.

-Mesmo? –Gina olhou atentamente para Harry. –Vocês andam muito estudiosos ultimamente. –comentou. –Porque Rony não foi com vocês?

-Ergh meuint rsjai def ish hebunt.

A resposta enérgica de Rony espalhou migalhas de comida na mesa.

-Eca Rony! – a ruiva deu um empurrão no ombro do irmão.

-Eu disse: É muito ruim de eu ir junto. –Rony olhou de relance para os amigos e voltou toda sua atenção para a comida. – É muito mais divertido e saudável jogar quadribol do que ficar trancado numa sala empoeirada... Vocês sabem que eu tenho asma. –murmurou entre colheradas.

-Você só teve uma crise e quando não passava de um bebê babão.

Harry e Hermione abafaram risinhos da briga fraternal.

-Do que vocês tão rindo? –Gina voltou a atenção para os dois. –Bem, eu preciso de uma ajuda em poções então da próxima vez podem me chamar para me juntar a vocês. –se convidou.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam e assentiram a contra gosto.

-Ótimo! Vejo vocês daqui a pouco.

Quando a ruiva estava longe o bastante Harry voltou sua atenção para Hermione.

-Porque ela está tão esquisita?

Hermione abafou uma risada.

-Ai, Harry... Você não tem mesmo ideia, não é? –Hermione olhou sorridente a negativa do amigo. –Olha, deixa pra lá são coisas de garotas.

-Certo. Mas ela anda muito estranha. Pior do que quando acreditava que estava apaixonada por mim.

-E seria tão ruim assim?

Harry se engasgou com o suco.

-O quê?

-Se Gina gostasse de você. –Hermione o olhou atentamente. –Ela é bonita e divertida, talvez um pouco ciumenta mas... É uma boa garota e ela nunca estaria com você porque é famoso.

Hermione olhou de lado para o moreno estudando todos os seus gestos.

-Não tenho dúvida que Gina seria uma excelente namorada para qualquer um. –murmurou para que o amigo não o ouvisse falando da irmã caçula. –Mas ela merece alguém que corresponda seus sentimentos.

Hermione assentiu pensativa.

-Tudo bem. Então vamos ter que aturar a ruivinha enquanto durar a sua fixação por você.- Hermione manteve a colher na boca durante alguns segundos meditativamente. –Bom, acho que vamos ter que inventar melhores desculpas para treinarmos mais... Desculpa Harry, entretanto você é um péssimo aluno.

O suave tom avermelhado foi desaparecendo do rosto de Harry a medida que Hermione continuava a falar.

-Se artes das trevas fosse tão divertida quanto quadribol, eu não teria problema com concentração.

Hermione revirou os olhos, mas sorriu levemente.

-Olá! –Luna sentou-se na cadeira onde Gina estivera. –Tudo bem Hermione?

Hermione assentiu desconcertada e deu de ombros sobre o olhar interrogativo dos amigos.

-Hum... Lilá contou que você dormiu na banheira. -Luna divagou durante alguns segundos e não percebeu os olhares confusos e preocupados de Rony e Harry. -Você dormiu com uma meia? Os ursilis odeiam pessoas que dormem com uma meia apenas... Talvez eles tenham te feito adormecer como vingança. Tem um artigo na revista do meu pai...

-Não Luna. -Hermione a interrompeu. -Estava apenas muito cansada.

Luna a encarou curiosamente.

-Ernie parece chateado com você.

A mudança de assunto a deslocou um pouco mais era algo típico de Luna. Hermione manteve silêncio durante um período.O encontro com o garoto no início da manhã havia sido algo constrangedor.

Rony fechou a cara diante do comentário da loura e instantaneamente sua preocupação com a amiga desapareceu.

-Que ele apodreça de chateação. -indagou bruscamente. -Hermione não precisa dele para nada. Além disso, já estava demorando para você dar um basta nele como eu mandei Hermi.

Harry suspirou. Rony não sabia medir as palavras e provavelmente ele nunca saberia.

-Como me mandou? Como me mandou? -Hermione levantou-se bruscamente chamando a atenção de alguns companheiros que estavam próximos. -Você não tem nenhum direito de mandar em mim Rony Weasley!

As orelhas do ruivo se tingiram de um intenso púrpura e ele já estava pronto para retorquir quando foi impedido por Harry.

Hermione lhe lançou um último olhar e saiu apressada do Salão.

-Uau. Comer com vocês sempre é imprevisível. -murmurou uma Luna pensativa.

8-.

Os gritos e as risadas cortavam o céu mas a balbúrdia, contra todo prognóstico, a tranquilizava. Hermione tirou a atenção do livro no seu colo e se voltou para o campo de quadribol onde seus amigos estavam juntamente com vários estudantes de outras casas, apenas aproveitando um período sem aula. Tinham se passado alguns dias desde a discussão com Rony e eles haviam dado uma trégua.

-Eu bem que gostaria de voar um pouquinho.

Hermione olhou para a corvinal ao seu lado e sorriu diante do evidente desejo na voz da menina. Elas estavam cada vez mais próximas e Hermione gostava da sensação de ter uma melhor amiga.

-Por que você não vai?

-Eu queria dar piruetas. -comentou sonhadora. -Deve ser bem curioso ver o mundo de cabeça para baixo mas não tenho habilidade para isso.

Hermione fez uma pequena careta e estremeceu ao imaginar a sensação desconfortável. Ela tinha medo de altura e a descrição que Luna tinha feito a enjoava.

-HARRY!- gritou levantando os braços.

O garoto que sobreviveu desceu velozmente com sua firebolt. O rosto avermelhado e suado de exercício.

-O que foi Hermione?

Tanto ele quanto Luna a olharam intrigados.

-Você poderia fazer o favor de mostrar o mundo de cabeça para baixo para Luna? -terminou a castanha com um bico infantil levando Harry a gargalhadas.

Ele olhou confuso para Luna mas essa já tinha pulado às suas costas.

-Vamos!vamos!Vamos! Piruetas!- comandava a loira entusiasmada.

Hermione riu quando os amigos levantaram vôo. Ela os observou durante alguns minutos antes de arrumar suas coisas e se encaminhar para o castelo. Ela andava lentamente aproveitando os últimos raios do sol quando foi interceptada por um sonserino.

-Granger.

O garoto fez um leve cumprimento com a cabeça e Hermione respondeu surpreendida. Os sonserinos normalmente mantinham distância dos alunos das outras casas mas não era tão obtusa para achar que todos odiavam aos sangues-ruins. Mesmo assim era muito estranho ter Blaise Zambine trocando palavras com ela.

-Zambine.

-Uma coruja me entregou uma carta que era endereçada para você. -o rapaz puxou a carta de um dos bolsos da sua veste.

-Está aberta. -comentou irritada. o sonserino respondeu com um dar de ombros.

-Não sabia que não era para mim até abrir e começar a ler.

Ele lhe entregou e Hermione percebeu que a explicação seria o único pedido de desculpas que obteria. O garoto deu meia volta.

-A coruja deve estar doente ou recebeu algum malefício pois ela estava muito desorientada. Entrou na sala comunal da sonserina e foi uma sorte para você que Malfoy não estava lá.

Hermione iria agradecer, porém o garoto já tinha se afastado.

-O que ele te deu?

Hermione deu um pulo e olhou irritada para Harry que vinha acompanhado de uma sorridente Luna Lovegood mas ele a ignorou.

-Você me assustou. -o recriminou começando a ler a carta.

-Uma carta? Um sonserino te deu uma carta? O que... -a palidez no rosto da amiga o impediu de concluir seu questionamento. -O que houve Mione?

Nota da autora: Oi! Estou viva!hi,hi,ão... O que acharam do tão esperado primeiro beijo? Intenso,não?O que será que tem na carta? Alguém tem um palpite? Nossa... o desenvolvimento da fic está terrivelmente lento. Não só por minha falta de tempo como também na própria estrutura do enredo. Cheguei a conclusão de que se eu quiser que a fic saia do jeitinho que eu imagino ela vai terminar bem longa. Então paciência pessoal! Beijos a todos!

LadyLeech: Oi! Valeu pelo comentário!Sei que estou demorando muito com a continuação mas fique tranquila que não vou abandonar essa fic. desculpe-me, te deixei ainda mais ansiosa , não foi? Mas fiz esse capítulo mais comprido... Gostou da ceninha macabra de Hermione e Voldemort? Você tem alguma ideia do que diabos tem na carta? E ela será confiável? beijos!

Mariane: Olá! Agradeço o comentário! Fico feliz por você está gostando da fic! Não desiste dela não, certo? Beijos!

Viola: E aí! Pronto, aí está o que você tanto queria: a reação de Hermione ao beijo! Gostou? Eu sinceramente adorei o primeiro beijo dos dois! E quando Snape disse para ela parar de pensar? Deu arrepios, heim? xerooo

Ana Scully Rickman: Desculpa, desculpa! Você me amaldiçoou por esses meses de vácuo, não foi? (risos). Eu realmente fui uma ridícula por ter terminado o capítulo naquela parte mais aí está o tão esperado primeiro beijo dos dois. Beijos!


	9. Jogo de xadrez

Capítulo nove

-Jogo de xadrez-

1.-

Lágrimas inundaram o rosto de Hermione e ela soltou a carta para se jogar nos braços de Harry. Luna pegou o papel e leu.

-Hermione... Foi um acidente. Ninguém morreu. -Luna a olhou séria e enxugou as lágrimas do rosto da amiga. -Você vai se recompor e juntos iremos até o escritório de Dumbledore. Daqui a poucos minutos estaremos no hospital. Sua mãe estava bem o bastante para escrever a carta, não se preocupe.

-O que houve? -Harry repetiu frustrado.

-Meus pais sofreram um acidente de carro e mamãe diz que papai está na UTI. - as palavras saíram meio abafadas mas Harry as entendeu.

-Vamos fazer o que Luna disse. -comandou. -Eu vou avisar Rony para ele não ficar preocupado.

Harry se afastou com a vassoura e Luna tomou seu lugar a tranquilizando.

2.-

Um sorriso irônico adornou os lábios de Severo Snape ao notar a divagação do diretor de Hogwarts. Já fazia poucos dias que havia comunicado ao velho sobre sua reunião com os comensais e o Lorde das Trevas e apenas agora ele lhe convocava para uma discussão com outros membros da ordem que lecionavam no fato, a maioria dos professores eram adeptos da ordem mas poucos eram frequentadores assíduos da sede ou das decisões tomadas. Além disso, apenas Minerva e Hagrid conheciam sua participação como espião. Isso ocorria devido ao seu papel e a necessidade de mantê-lo em segredo.

-Você tem certeza que o plano de você-sabe-quem é a oclumência, Severo? -Minerva lhe olhava atentamente e ele podia notar o nervosismo na mulher. Talvez ela não confiasse plenamente nele ou a ameaça de Voldemort aos seus alunos grifinórios a deixassem aflita.

-É a ideia.-Snape entrecruzou os dedos das mãos. -Isso não significa que o Lorde não modifique os planos. Ele anda muito ansioso em fazer com que o garoto que sobreviveu sofra e ele parecia determinado em ter em suas mãos um dos amigos de Potter.

-Nós temos de protegê-los Alvo! -Hagrid tinha as bochechas pálidas e batia o pé direito no chão ocasionando um leve tremor no aposento. - Hermione e Rony devem ser vigiados e...

-Eles estão protegidos. -Dumbledore interrompeu o gigante e acariciou a barba num gesto que tinha se tornado costumeiro.- Aqui em Hogwarts eles estão em segurança,Rúbeo. O problema vai ser a sua vigilância fora dos terrenos da escola. O garoto Weasley tem Molly e Arthur para protegê-lo, podemos aumentar os feitiços protetores da Toca.

-E Hermione? -Hagrid quase soluçou. -Talvez alguém da ordem possa ficar de olho nela durante as férias.

Snape tomou a varinha na mão passando-a entre os dedos. Era notável como um homem do tamanho e porte de Hagrid podia ser tão sentimental. Apesar disso, o gigante era bem confiável e curiosamente o tratava sem nenhuma desconfiança. Snape se perguntou se ele teria esse mesmo sentimento sobre ele se soubesse que havia beijado sua adorável amiguinha castanha. Provavelmente não, concluiu.

-Sim.- Dumbledore concordou pausadamente. - A senhorita Granger tem de se manter longe das garras de Voldemort.

O mestre de poções franziu a testa, a oração do diretor serviu para relaxar o semi-gigante ,entretanto, pôde notar um leve toque de dúvida na mesma.

-Podem se retirar. Severo fique, tenho outros assuntos para tratar com você.

Dumbledore esperou até a escada que levava até o seu escritório parar de se mover para lhe lançar um olhar sondador. O mestre de poções se manteve impassível.

-Então? -Snape quebrou o silêncio quando esse se tornou denso e pesado. Seus músculos se tensaram imperceptivelmente por baixo do grosso sobretudo. Havia um brilho conhecido nos pequenos olhos azuis que lhe fitavam por baixo do óculos de meia lua. E ele não gostava dele.

-Pergunto-me... O mais sensato seria manter Hermione Granger longe de Voldemort?

Por um momento Snape perdeu o ritmo sobre sua respiração.

-Como? -o leve balbuciar irritou os próprios ouvidos, odiava a forma como tinha soado reticente, mas não pôde evitar.

-Acompanhe meu raciocínio Severo... Hermione Granger tem alguma influência sobre Voldemort, lembre-se da nossa pequena reunião no Natal...-Dumbledore levantou-se da cadeira onde estivera acomodado e começou a caminhar lentamente pelo aposento. -E embora não saibamos exatamente o que atraiu a sua atenção nela, temos uma vantagem e...

-E você pretende envolvê-la em um papel de presente e entregá-la para o Lorde das Trevas? -Snape o interrompeu. -Você ficou louco Alvo?

-Seu modo de se expressar sempre me diverte Severo.-Dumbledore suspirou parecendo momentaneamente muito cansado. -Sejamos pragmáticos. A senhorita Granger seria uma ajuda para os interesses da Ordem.

-E a que custo? -soltou o professor. -Como você mesmo disse nem estamos certos do que fez com que o Lorde ganhasse tanto interesse nela.

-Independente do que foi, ela tem esse poder. Não sabemos o que é ,mas está nela, não é?

Snape fechou os punhos. Sabia que o diretor desejava acabar com Voldemort e seu séquito de bruxos malignos. Mas fazer isso utilizando uma garotinha de 15 anos?

-E se o poder que atraiu você-sabe-quem foi a luxúria? -levantou a sobrancelha esquerda de modo desafiante. -Aquela Granger que veio do futuro era madura e desinibida; esta não passa de uma menina inocente. -enquanto as palavras saiam por sua boca o homem lembrou-se do beijo compartido e sentiu raiva de si mesmo. -Ao invés de levá-la para cama e se sentir atraído, Voldemort lhe cantará uma canção de ninar.

A ironia fria fez Dumbledore levantar os lábios num sorriso pausado.

-Eu conheço Voldemort desde quando ele era Tom Riddle, o pequeno órfão de rosto encantador... E tenha certeza Severo que qualquer coisa pode atraí-lo, exceto a luxúria.

-Isso é ótimo. Ele só vai estuprá-la por diversão ou para humilhá-la.-comentou ácido. -Pensei que nosso dever era proteger os alunos Alvo. Há anos vivo de olho no senhor Potter para impedir as conseqüências desastrosas dos seu atos "heróicos" e sua mania de investigador de mistérios... Cuido do precioso rabo do garoto que sobreviveu! E quanto aos outros alunos?

-Ele é filho de Líliam, Severo. -Dumbledore o cortou. -Pensei que só isso bastava para você.

Snape tomou o controle de si mesmo. Era verdade. O filho de Lili, os mesmos olhos esmeralda.

-Meu querido Severo... Eu não estou mentindo. Quando era estudante, Tom sempre foi exemplar e apesar de ser um garoto bonito e popular, não teve namoradas até que isso se tornou vital para arrumar seguidores. Acredito que Voldemort não seja uma criatura em que se deixe tomar pelo desejo. Ele não gosta de nada que lhe tire o controle: amor, sexo,amizade, bebidas, drogas...

Snape tentou manter o rosto impassível, um trabalho que estava sendo difícil naquele momento. Sabia, é claro que o Lorde das trevas não perdia o controle por nada, porém isso não mudava o fato de que a Hermione Granger do futuro havia sido violada por ele. Além disso, lembrava-se nitidamente de uma visão que teve do futuro. Nela a castanha o fitava com os olhos apagados.

-Mesmo que isso faça sentido... Não sabemos, ao certo, com que idade Voldemort a tomou como prisioneira. -a preocupação era tangente na sua voz, talvez não fosse facilmente perceptível para qualquer pessoa, mas Dumbledore o conhecia desde menino. -E se ele a capturar no momento inadequado? Ele não hesitará em matá-la apenas para afetar Potter.

-Então... Vamos agir com a senhorita Granger do jeito que agiríamos se nunca tivéssemos recebido um alerta do seu eu futuro. -decidiu o homem mais velho.

-Isso significa... Deixá-la sem proteção? -retorquiu.

-Ah... Meu menino... Tomar essa decisão não é tão fácil como você imagina que está sendo. -Snape cruzou os braços, mentalmente, descrente. -Mas é necessário ser prático. Você é um ótimo espião, entretanto muitos comensais desconfiam da sua lealdade; o próprio Voldemort deve ter suas dúvidas.

-E você imagina que uma sangue ruim pode me ajudar? Acha mesmo que ela terá acesso a mais informações do que eu?

-Não insulte a menina, Severo.

Snape teve uma imensa vontade de rir de todo aquele absurdo. O velho pretendia deixar que a estuprassem e a torturassem, contudo o recriminava por um insulto.

-A senhorita Granger disse que fez sacrifícios pela Ordem, não? De que outra forma aquecer a cama de Voldemort nos ajudaria?

Um silêncio pesado cobriu os dois homens.

-E não pretendo entregá-la desprotegida como você pensa, Severo. -o fitou demoradamente. - Vamos treiná-la; tentar descobrir o que a faz especial e ,por fim, irei pedir a sua colaboração para isso.

Snape sabia bem como seria esse pedido. Dumbledore era ótimo em convencer as pessoas a fazer o que ele queria. Bastaria apenas mencionar baboseiras grifinorianas como honra, coragem, amizade... E claro, apelar para o bom coração da garota. Ela faria tudo por Harry Potter. Bastaria isso para ter ,nas mãos, Hermione Granger. Ela nem saberia o que havia aceitado fazer até estar nas mãos de você-sabe-quem.

-Potter vai adorar os planos que você tem para a sua melhor amiga. -comentou cínico.

-Harry não precisará saber. -Dumbledore o analisou criticamente. -A senhorita Granger será gentil o bastante para não preocupá-lo.

Snape leu as palavras atrás daquele comentário final : ele também devia manter a boca fechada. Ele quase suspirou cansado. Tantos e tantos segredos... O que custava mais um? Apenas a inocência de uma menina. O que, de fato, não devia incomodá-lo... Poucas pessoas mantinham a inocência em um tempo de guerra.

-Como quiser. -relaxou os ombros. -Sabe, Alvo? -esperou até o diretor assentir. -Você e Voldemort são mais parecidos do que imaginei.

3.-

Quando entraram no despacho do diretor, Hermione já tinha se acalmado o suficiente e deixado de chorar, todavia, o rosto ainda tinha resquícios do recente episódio. As pestanas castanhas pareciam mais escuras devido as lágrimas,as bochechas estavam vermelhas e o nariz pequeno estava rosado. Apesar disso, ela notou como tinham interrompido uma reunião importante. Se fosse em outra situação teria lembrado ao amigo que era falta de educação entrar num lugar sem pedir permissão, porém não estava raciocinando direito. Estava preocupada com os pais e precisava vê-los imediatamente, mesmo que para isso tivesse que interromper uma reunião do diretor com o mestre de poções.

-Como vai Harry? -Dumbledore levantou-se carismático e olhou atentamente para os alunos que estavam na porta do seu escritório. -Senhoritas, Senhor Weasley. -cumprimentou com seus olhos brilhando de curiosidade. -Vamos, sentem-se!

Com um movimento de varinha ele rapidamente convocou cadeiras para todos. Ela sentou-se entre Harry e Rony enquanto Luna correu até a gaiola da fênix e a analisou fascinada.

-Uma criatura fascinante. Não é mesmo Senhorita Lovegood?- quando Luna assentiu sem palavras Dumbledore voltou a atenção para o trio dourado.

-A que devo essa visita?

Hermione olhou de esguelha enquanto Harry contava sobre a carta e a necessidade que ela tinha de visitar os pais. A garota não foi capaz de abrir a boca, tinha receio de que se o fizesse recomeçaria a chorar. Além disso, a presença de Severo Snape a deixava desconfortável. Quando estava longe dele a lembrança do beijo a ameaçava apenas como uma fraca fumaça ,porém a proximidade a afetava de sobremaneira. Ela quase podia sentir o sabor da boca dele novamente.

-Um hospital trouxa? -o diretor olhou o endereço pensativo.

-Fica próximo ao centro de Londres. -explicou Hermione com a voz angustiada. - O consultório dos meus pais fica praticamente ao lado.

-Poderíamos usar a lareira como fizemos no Natal. - pediu Harry.

-E o grande herói vai junto. Isso irá facilitar ,ainda mais, o trabalho de qualquer comensal da morte. - Snape lançou seus escuros olhos no garoto que sobreviveu.

-Severo.

O tom de censura na voz de Dumbledore foi nítido.

-Não tem como os comensais da morte saberem que estou fora do colégio em pleno ano letivo. Ainda mais, num hospital trouxa. -retorquiu Harry com um ligeiro rubor de descontentamento. -A não ser que alguém aqui os alerte.

Rony entreabriu a boca desconcertado com o comentário final. Ele engoliu em seco e quase se encolheu ao observar o frio semblante do mestre de poções.

-Harry. - Hermione o reprovou com um olhar.

-Quem os alertaria Harry? Somos todos seus amigos. -Luna voltou seus grandes olhos azuis para o grupo. - O senhor tem algum Lumpisk, professor Dumbledore? Eles são menos raros que as fênix, porém são tão pequeninos que são difíceis de serem aprisionados.

-Não senhorita. Na verdade nunca ouvi falar deles mas parecem-me interessantes. Em outra oportunidade gostaria de ouvir sobre eles.

-Sabe professor. -Rony sussurrou se inclinando. -Essas criaturas que a Luna tanto fala não passam de invenções.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

-Professor. Eu preciso da sua permissão para sair do castelo. Sei muito bem que Harry deve ficar aqui,mas são meus pais. -Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior.

-É claro, senhorita Granger. -um semblante sério foi adotado pelo diretor. -Vamos apenas checar a região primeiro e alguém da ordem vai lhe acompanhar.

4.-

-Você está bem mesmo? -Gina massageou seus ombros amigavelmente.

Fazia poucos minutos que havia voltado do Hospital trouxa e quando entrou na Sala comunal foi recebida por uma enfezada Gina Weasley que lhe recriminou por ter recebido a notícia do acidente por seu irmão.

-Como você pôde escolher a pessoa mais sem tato do mundo bruxo para te consolar? -tinha dito lhe roubando um sorriso.

Como se ela tivesse ideia do que fazia, depois de ler a carta. Lembrava vagamente do abraço consolador de Luna ,da seriedade de Harry e a palidez de Rony. Depois, lembrava da invasão no escritório do diretor.

-Por Merlin! Eu entrei sem permissão no aposento de Dumbledore. -repetiu, tinha certeza, pela quinta vez.

Rony, ao seu lado, riu sonoramente.

- Sem contar que Harry acusou Snape de traidor. -comentou o ruivo com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Não queria nem lembrar de Snape. Foi justamente ele o escolhido para lhe acompanhar até seus pais e ainda podia sentir o pesado desconforto ao percorrer os corredores claros do hospital ao lado daquele alto e silencioso homem. Ficara esperando, a cada segundo, por um comentário mordaz da sua parte , entretanto, ele nem parecia notar que estava ao seu lado. Olhava atentamente para todos os lados como se esperasse ser atacado a qualquer momento.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior pensativamente. Tivera de mudar a aparência antes de sair do castelo, tomara uma poção polissuco com um fio de cabelo de Luna e sua mãe a olhara descrente durante um bom tempo até ter terminado de explicar tudo e jurado que voltaria ao normal em poucas horas. Graças a isso fizera uma breve visita ao seu pai. Sua mãe havia saído do acidente com poucos arranhões no braço e tinha recebido alta depois de uns curativos. Assim, ela tivera tempo de ir até o Beco Diagonal e mandar a carta.

-Como sua mãe conseguiu entrar no Beco Diagonal? -Harry a olhou com curiosidade.

Hermione deu de ombros. Não havia perguntado mas não deve ter sido difícil. O dono do bar poderia a ter reconhecido e, depois um agrado monetário, a ajudou a entrar pela passagem mágica. Ou talvez ela tivesse usado a desculpa de trocar o dinheiro trouxa por bruxo a fim de mandar para sua filha em Hogwarts.

- Ela não permitiu mesmo que Snape levasse seu pai para Sant Mungus? - Rony a olhou incrédulo.

-Ela não queria e também, de acordo com Snape , não era seguro.- Hermione olhou para Harry e ele desviou o olhar. - Você não é o culpado Harry.

Gina assentiu confirmando o que Hermione dissera.

-Qualquer pessoa da ordem tem que manter vigilância. -murmurou a ruiva. -Não tem nada a ver com você, Harry. Na primeira guerra contra Voldemort também foi assim e você nem existia.

Quando Harry relaxou a castanha lhe sorriu confortadora.

-E eu até entendo minha mãe. Ela não conhece as regras do mundo bruxo. Ela ficaria perdida. Ela também não confia nos métodos que utilizam magia. -apontou brevemente para os seus dentes que haviam sido arrumados por Pomfrey. - Foi praticamente uma guerra quando voltei para casa com essa melhoria.

Os amigos riram.

- Mas qual o estado do Senhor Granger? - a preocupação era evidente na voz de Harry.

-Estável. Entrou em choque depois da batida e quebrou duas costelas e o fêmur. O maior perigo era uma hemorragia interna, mas os exames descartaram isso. Agora só resta esperar e se meu pai se negar a receber uma poção... Terá longos meses de fisioterapia adiante.

Gina e Rony trocaram olhares confusos.

-Em suma: Ele ficará bem. -esclareceu para os ruivos entre risos.

5.-

Por um momento permaneceu parada nas ruas de Hogsmead, indecisa sobre que caminho tomar. Já havia entrado na livraria e dispensava a Zonco's, onde Harry, Rony e Gina estavam.

Levantou o rosto com os olhos cerrados aproveitando o calor do sol. Logo, logo, seria julho e com ele voltaria para casa com seus pais. Normalmente ficava ansiosa com o início das férias, por um lado sentia saudades do mundo mágico e de seus amigos e, por outro, adorava passar um tempo em família. Entretanto, depois do susto que seus pais lhe deram, só desejava passar cada minutinho aproveitando o aconchego deles. Sem falar do clima pesado que estava presente no colégio de magia. Dumbledore tinha sido demitido e Umbridge era a nova diretora.

A mulher era uma louca. Entrava nas aulas de todos os professores e ficava anotando dezenas de coisas. Alguns temiam serem demitidos como a professora de adivinhações.

-Menos Snape. -murmurou para si mesma. O homem continuava com os mesmos gestos arrogantes de sempre.

Hermione se recriminou por pensar no professor de poções. Ela já estava se encaminhando para o bar de Madame Rosmerta, quando recebeu um encontrão no ombro e derrubou os livros recém comprados.

-Presta atenção por onde caminha, sangue ruim. -o desprezo na voz de Draco Malfoy lhe era bem conhecido. - Seu lugar é no meio fio. As ruas pertencem aos sangue puros.

Hermione rolou os olhos. O garoto estava apenas com a namorada que se deleitara com o comentário do sonserino. Talvez devido isso,ou seja, a ausência de platéia, ele logo foi embora depois de um simples gesto zombador.

A castanha cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos. Já tinha a varinha em punho com uma maldição na ponta da língua, quando uma sedosa voz cortou seus movimentos.

- Não faria isso se fosse a Senhorita.

Hermione olhou perplexa para Severo Snape. Depois de dias o evitando, só se limitando a lhe escutar nas suas aulas, o tinha na sua frente, em plena Hogsmead. A grifinória o examinou hesitante. Apesar do calor, o mestre de poções usava suas conhecidas vestes negras. E só de o olhar podia sentir um desconforto alheio. Devia estar um forno dentro daquelas roupas.

Um evidente tom carmim tomou conta do seu rosto ao notar o segundo sentindo nos seus pensamentos.

-O senhor Malfoy, juntamente com seus colegas sonserinos, estão ajudando a ilustre diretora como zeladores da ordem. -Snape levantou a sobrancelha esquerda. - Não seria muito inteligente ameaçá-lo nesse momento.

Sem querer, sorriu. Realmente não devia haver ironia maior do que Malfoy e seus seguidores tentando manter a ordem de qualquer lugar.

Snape pegou os livros no chão e lhe entregou.

-Magia negra? Não sabia que era o tipo de pessoa que se interessava por isso.

Hermione empalideceu.

-Tem várias coisas que não sabe sobre mim. -retorquiu defensivamente. Ela segurou os livros com força e arrumou uma mecha encaracolada atrás da orelha. No sol seu cabelo castanho cobreado ganhava reflexos louros.

Snape a encarou durante um tempo considerável com um leve sorriso torto e sarcástico. Ele podia notar o nervosismo da aluna.

-É evidente que não sei. -respondeu por fim. -Uma jovem brilhante e estudiosa que beija um homem mais velho que é seu professor? -deixou a pergunta em suspenso durantes uns segundos. -... Não é uma pessoa muito previsível.

Hermione desviou o olhar. Não podia lembrar um momento mais embaraçoso do que aquele que estava vivendo.

-Eu... Você... -balbuciou torpemente.

O homem fez um gesto para que ela mantivesse silêncio.

-Você dirá que eu a seduzi e eu direi que você foi vítima de um arranque de hormônios adolescentes... Independente das desculpas,estamos em um impasse. Deixemos isso de lado.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior a fim de impedir-se de dar alguma resposta que mais tarde viesse a se arrepender. Podia notar o semblante sério no mestre de poções.

-Estamos em guerra Granger. -murmurou mordaz. - Os primeiros movimentos estão sendo dados e somos apenas pecinhas descartáveis em um grande tabuleiro de xadrez.

Hermione engoliu em seco diante da frieza nos olhos escuros de Severo Snape.

-A pergunta é : que tipo de peça você será? Uma submissa ou uma independente?

Antes que a grifinória processasse tudo o que o homem tinha lhe dito e chegasse a uma resposta, ele deu-lhe as costas.

-#-

NOTA DA AUTORA: Oi! Atualizei bem rápido dessa vez, não é? Então... Eu acho que mereço alguns comentários, né? (chantagem emocional! ). Não sei se o próximo vai ser tão rápido quanto esse. Um incentivo ajudaria bastante! kkkkk! Então, o que acharam dos planos do diretor de Hogwarts? Será que ele falou sério? ( Podia querer ver o rosto de vocês enquanto liam a conversa de Alvo com Severo).

Beijos e abraços.

Agradecimento especial:

MilyTiete:Oi, chica guapa! Terminei bem antes do previsto, heim? Não está tão longo quanto o anterior mas atualizei mais rápido! Ah! Finalmente um título bom! Dessa vez não foi tosto. Hum...Você não queria tensão? Agora vê se aguenta! O que achou? Besitos!

LadyLeech: Olá! Dessa vez você não vai precisar reler o capítulo oito para só assim ler esse daqui. A não ser que tenha um problema de memória. ahuahuahua. O que você achou desse pragmático Dumbledore? Medo dele, heim? (risos). beijão!


	10. Tudo ficará bem

Capítulo dez

-Tudo ficará bem-

1.-

O gosto levemente forte tomou conta das suas papilas gustativas durante um considerável tempo mas, apesar disso, o calor da bebida lhe era reconfortante. Hermione se acomodou na gigantesca poltrona e sorriu docemente para seu amigo meio gigante.

-Pena que os meninos não puderam lhe acompanhar, Hermione. –comentou o homem enquanto afagava a cabeça do seu cachorro.

-É... Mas Harry disse que vem a noite.- tomou um outro longo gole. –Nesse momento eles não seriam uma boa companhia.

-Entendo. Não deve ser fácil para eles essa nova medida dessa tal Dolores. –o tom ressentido era notável quando o professor de cuidados das criaturas mágicas mencionou a nova diretora. –Juro, Mione, que se soubesse onde Alvo está não hesitaria duas vezes em abandonar o castelo. Essas medidas do Ministério não têm nenhum sentido. Será que o ministro realmente sabe o que essa mulher está fazendo?

A grifinória afagou Bichento, seu gato laranja. Enquanto o bichano ronronava com suas carícias, Hermione meditou sobre como Hagrid podia ser ingênuo. Era óbvio que o Ministério da Magia estava consciente de tudo que ocorria entre as paredes do castelo.

-E você nos deixaria Hagrid? –fez um biquinho entristecido.

-Claro que não! –o anuncio repentino e forte fez o cachorro ganir emburrado.

-Mas você disse que acompanharia Dumbledore.

-Bem... Apenas se vocês, crianças, estivessem em segurança. –um tom rosado de vergonha coloriu a parte da face do homem que não estava coberta pela barba escura. –Melhor! Os levaria comigo.

Hermione riu divertida. Estava apenas tentando brincar com o semigigante e abrandar a tensão. Ela sabia da lealdade do homem, podia entender como ele se preocupava com Alvo Dumbledore.

-Você realmente não sabe onde o diretor está, não é Hagrid? –suspirou pensativa. –Harry também está preocupado sobre o paradeiro de Dumbledore. –seguiu depois do aceno desanimado.

-Mas não devemos nos preocupar. Alvo disse que tudo estaria bem e que ele estaria a par de tudo o que acontecesse aqui.

Hermione assentiu com um ligeiro franzir de sobrancelhas. Gostaria de saber o que o diretor queria dizer com isso... Apesar de tudo, sua ausência afetava todo o castelo. A magia de Hogwarts não parecia a mesma.

-Você tem razão. – disse apôs alguns minutos. –Não devemos nos desanimar. –Hermione afundou-se na poltrona pensativa. De repente, as palavras de Severo Snape martelaram na sua cabeça. Que tipo de atuação teria na guerra que se aproximava? Não gostava de imaginar a si mesma obedecendo a todas as ordens de Dumbledore, afinal conhecia-se muito bem. Sabia o quão voluntariosa e teimosa podia chegar a ser. Além disso, era do tipo racional. Não queria ser uma marionete. Seria essa a resposta certa? Mas, apesar disso tudo sabia que faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance se isso ajudasse seu amigo.

-Hagrid... O que você acha do professor Snape?

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior assim que as palavras pularam da sua boca. E, nervosamente, desviou os olhos de Rúbeo Hagrid dando toda a sua atenção para Bichento. Com o canto do olho viu o homem coçar o topo da cabeça pensativo.

-Eu acho Severo um bom homem. Talvez ele não tenha tato, nem paciência mas ele é de extrema confiança. –Hagrid franziu a testa por um curto período e sua voz se tornou mais séria. –Entendo que Harry e ele tenham seus maus entendidos mas vocês precisam entender que Snape tem seus motivos para ser do jeito que é. Algumas vezes, coisas do passado têm a capacidade de marcar uma pessoa para a vida inteira.

Hermione voltou a atenção para seu amigo. As palavras pareciam pesar na cabana e ela se indagou se as coisas do passado que Hagrid havia mencionado referiam-se apenas a Snape.

-Hum... Eu sei que o professor ingressou às fileiras de Voldemort quando era muito jovem. A imaturidade o ajudou a seguir esse destino. Mas o que o impulsionou de verdade, Hagrid? Snape não parece ligar para essas coisas de pureza do sangue, muito menos, é do tipo que é influenciado por amigos. Então o que aconteceu para que ele tomasse a marca de seguidor?

Hagrid mastigou alguns biscoitos de aveia, antes de olhá-la hesitante.

-São coisas que só dizem respeito a ele Hermione. Alvo me disse algumas coisas, entretanto, não tenho o direito de compartilhá-las. Mas posso dizer que isso serviu para eu mudar alguns conceitos que eu tinha sobre Severo.

Hermione assentiu rapidamente e mudou de assunto. Algumas horas depois saiu da cabana com Bichento nos braços. O gato estava agitado e pulou direto para a floresta proibida.

-Bichento!

Hermione olhou apreensiva para o céu. Logo, logo estaria escurecendo e não queria o gato na floresta quando anoitecesse. Ele era bem esperto para um gato comum mas Hagrid havia lhe dito que os animais da Floresta estavam muito inquietos com a saída de Dumbledore de Hogwarts. Com um suspiro entrou entre as árvores chamando por Bichento.

2.-

Com um resmungo Hermione chutou uma pequena pedra. Não havia passado nem uma hora que procurava Bichento, porém já se sentia faminta e se não corresse para o castelo, logo ficaria sem o jantar. Olhou para a frente, onde a vegetação era mais densa e escura e enxugou o suor da têmpora. Não iria adentrar, ainda mais, na sombria Floresta, concluiu. Se o fizesse poderia se perder.

Hermione já havia tomado à decisão de voltar para o castelo, quando sua boca foi esmagada por uma mão e seu corpo foi aprisionado contra o de um homem.

-Fique quieta Granger.

O pânico se acumulou na grifinória. A voz masculina tinha saído numa advertência sussurrada a impedindo de reconhecer o seu dono. Um pequeno gemido rompeu da sua garganta.

-Shhhh. –o pedido de silêncio do outro reverberou claro.

Tentando ignorar o medo atroz, Hermione começou a lutar contra aquele homem. Apesar disso, sua força era insignificante e todos seus movimentos apenas serviram para que o seu agressor a apertasse ainda mais contra si.

De repente, o som surdo de cascos a deixaram rígida.

-Droga, Granger. - resmungou o desconhecido. –Era justamente isso que eu queria evitar.

Hermione rolou os olhos a procura de criatura que se aproximava e desejou em silêncio que fosse algum ser inofensivo.

-Pegue a sua varinha. – Hermione sentiu um arrepio na nuca quando os lábios do homem tocaram seu lóbulo esquerdo. Aquela sensação foi tão intensa que ela precisou de segundos para perceber que estava livre. Quando o fez, se afastou e encarou o rapaz que estivera lhe aprisionando.

O perfil de Blaise Zambine a deixou confusa. Nunca tivera nenhum relacionamento com o sonserino e, surpreendentemente, em menos de uma semana havia trocado mais palavras com ele do que nos últimos quatro anos.

-Pegue sua varinha. –ordenou o moreno rispidamente. Hermione se afastou alguns passos dele e pousou a mão no bolso onde sempre acomodava sua varinha. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e reprimiu suas queixas, não gostou do tom autoritário do companheiro mas não podia negar que o que ele dizia tinha sentido. Na verdade, aquilo a fez se sentir estúpida. Estivera zanzando pela Floresta sem a varinha em punhos.

A castanha continuaria com sua discursão mental, entretanto as folhas a sua frente se mexeram e por elas apareceu um imponente centauro. Ele era imenso e seus traços rústicos e lineares serviam para amedrontar àqueles que não se impressionavam com o seu tamanho. Apesar disso, com o canto dos olhos Hermione notou a tranquilidade de Zambine. O sonserino brincava com sua varinha, sereno como se estivesse no meio de uma aula de história da magia.

O centauro aproximou-se mais dois passos. O olhar afiado posto em Zambine.

Hermione apertou a mão no tecido pesado do uniforme, sentindo através dele o reconfortante formato da sua varinha mágica. Poderia pegá-la, contudo, tinha a sensação que ameaçar um ser mágico tão imponente quanto um centauro, não era uma boa ideia, além disso, sabia que os invasores eram ela e o moreno.

- O que fazem aqui? Vocês não são bem vindos nessa Floresta, bruxos.

Apesar da advertência e da voz brusca, a grifinória notou que o centauro não queria ameaçá-los. Talvez esperasse apenas que eles saíssem do território dele.

-Vocês devem voltar para o castelo... Imediatamente.

Hermione assentiu vagarosamente e se aproximou do sonserino que mantinha o semblante calmo. A garota não o conhecia bem, mas pela sua experiência com sonserinos, ou seja, Draco Malfoy, temia que o garoto se recusasse a receber ordens do centauro. Contudo, seu temor era infundado, Zambine apenas deu de ombros.

-Vamos Granger.

Hermione ignorou o usual tom autoritário, mas eles nem tiveram a oportunidade de darem nenhum passo. O silêncio da Floresta foi novamente rompido por um novo centauro. Este, entretanto, não tinha a aparência tão pacífica quanto o anterior. Os olhos dele relampejaram de ódio quando avistou os alunos de Hogwarts.

-O que significa isso?

Hermione olhou nervosamente para o novo integrante da clareira.

-Nós já estávamos indo. Desculpem-nos por invadir seu território. - a castanha colocou um cacho rebelde atrás da orelha e silenciosamente amaldiçoou seu gato alaranjado.

-Mesmo? –o tom do novo centauro foi cortante.

-Laios... Deixe-os. Não vão voltar a bisbilhotar por nossa Floresta.

Hermione olhou agradecida para o centauro mais racional. Apesar da sua voz mais brusca e da sua aparência mais rígida ele os estava ajudando, mesmo que essa não fosse sua real intenção.

-Como pode ter certeza Firenze?- resmungou o que se chamava Laios. Ele tinha a pele mais clara e os cabelos de um tom platinado. – Eles voltarão. São bruxos, se acham os melhores e donos de tudo que possui magia, ou não.

Hermione franziu o nariz. Não se achava superior a nenhum ser mágico. Na verdade, combatia justamente isso: o preconceito para com as criaturas mágicas. Ela abriu a boca, preste a replicar que nem todos os magos eram do jeito que o tal Laios afirmava, porém Zambine a segurou pelo cotovelo e fez um pequeno aceno negativo.

-Deixe-os. São apenas filhotes. –Hermione notou o franzir de testa de Zambine no fim dessa sentença. –Não está certo ameaçar seres inofensivos.

-Filhotes? –desdenhou Laios. –Aquele não me parece um filhote. Aponta-nos com sua varinha.

-Não vamos feri-los. –pontuou Firenze olhando para o céu. –Fizemos um acordo com Dumbledore. Nada de machucar filhotes de bruxos. Além disso, você leu as estrelas Laios... Tempos difíceis aproximam-se, muito sangue mágico será derramado. Nossas mãos não devem se sujar em tal ato.

-Que seja. –Laios concordou, entretanto Hermione sabia que ele não estava feliz em deixa-los em paz. –Mas não voltem mais aqui. Tenham certeza que não serão tratados com tanta consideração pelos meus outros irmãos se voltam a irromper em nossos domínios.

A sentença reverberou clara por uns segundos e então os centauros desapareceram na densa Floresta como se não tivessem passado de simples miragem. Hermione e Zambine trocaram um breve olhar e silenciosamente começaram a caminhar. Quando saíram na borda da Floresta, Hermione soltou o ar que ,sem notar, havia prendido. Ironicamente, a primeira coisa que notou fora das densas folhagens foi seu gordo gato laranja.

Ele estava esparramado dando longas lambidas nas suas patinhas dianteiras.

-Não acredito, Bichento! –soltou num misto de alívio e irritação. –Estava tão preocupada com você e esse tempo todo você estava aqui?- a castanha acariciou a pelagem do gato.

-Céus, Granger. –Zambine tinha um ar descrente. –Quase fomos mortos e o motivo era um velho gato obeso?

Hermione franziu o nariz e pôs as mãos na cintura. O encontro com os centauros foi tenso e ela admitia a si mesma que estivera amedrontada, porém nada se comparou as ondas de terror que havia sido vítima quando Zambine a apertou contra si.

-Ele não é apenas um velho gato obeso... E você estava pensando no quê quando me agarrou daquele jeito? – a voz feminina tomou um tom feroz.

-Eu não estou mais feliz do que você por tê-la "agarrado". –revirou os olhos. – Apenas abateu-se sobre mim uma rara onda de amabilidade e tentei ajudar uma companheira bruxa de uma morte certa por esses seres selvagens que proliferam nessa floresta maldita.

Hermione franziu o nariz pelo sorriso divertido do moreno. Amabilidade? Ajudar uma companheira bruxa? A garota tentou decidir se havia troça na voz descontraída do sonserino.

-Já consigo imaginar todos os seus pensamentos, pequena grifinória. Não consegue acreditar que um sonserino possa agir amigavelmente sem haver nenhum motivo escuso por trás...

-Deveria estar surpresa por poder adivinhar meus pensamentos? Qualquer estudante de Hogwarts ,em meu lugar, duvidaria dos bons sentimentos de um sonserino. –murmurou contrariada enquanto afastava-se com o gato nos braços.

-E onde fica a tolerância entre as casas tão defendida por Dumbledore? –comentou com um sorriso zombeteiro enquanto a seguia.

Hermione bufou. O rapaz riu levemente a acompanhando.

-E agora o quê? Pretende me acompanhar dentro do castelo também? –murmurou enquanto lançava um olhar questionador ao rapaz. –Uma nova onda de "amabilidade"?

-Não, embora você bem que gostaria, heim? –Levantou ambas as sobrancelhas com galanteio. –Como estamos indo para o mesmo local não vejo motivo de manter distância. Afinal, não é como se você tivesse lepra ou algo assim, não?

A castanha deu de ombros resignada.

-Não. Sofro apenas de algo chamado falta de ascendência mágica na minha família e achava que isso era o bastante para impedir qualquer tipo de contato com vocês ,sonserinos. –comentou irônica. Quando ultrapassaram as pesadas portas do castelo ela soltou Bichento dando-lhe um pequeno afago.

Zambine riu do comentário e a olhou pensativo.

-Sentido de humor,heim? –murmurou para si mesmo. –Quem imaginaria?

Hermione revirou os olhos e o encarou com os braços cruzados.

-O que afinal de contas você quer, Zambine? Não somos amigos e nunca trocamos mais do que umas dúzias de palavras. De repente, você me ajuda e quer que eu acredite que isso tudo apenas aconteceu por acaso?

-Aconteceu por acaso Granger. –o tom de voz agora era sério e levemente irritado. –Nem tudo que acontece com você tem que ser parte de uma trama fantástica. Desculpa se acabei estragando o enredo de mistérios que é a sua vida.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior quando ele lhe deu as costas e se afastou com aquele andar meio elegante que parecia fazer parte de qualquer um que pertencia a sonserina.

3.-

No dia seguinte, Hermione convenceu a si mesma que, provavelmente, mesmo contra a sua vontade, devia estar sendo paranoica. Nem tudo que lhe acontecia fazia parte de um enredo mirabolante de mistérios. Até mesmo Harry, com sua vida complicada de garoto-que-sobreviveu tinha momentos de adolescente comum como seu romance com Cho Chang. As coisas não pareciam andar bem entre ele e a corvinal o que ratificava a normalidade da sua vida amorosa.

E se Harry podia ter momentos normais na sua vida, então porque não ela?

Uma calma a preencheu pelo resto do dia apesar de uma pequena voz ,no fundo da sua mente, lhe ficar repetindo que seu amigo não havia beijado o mestre de poções nem havia recebido uma visita do seu eu do futuro.

Assim, quando foi pra biblioteca depois do almoço pra colocar as tarefas em dia, prometeu a si mesma que teria um dia completamente normal, sem nada fora do comum. É claro que algumas horas depois toda sua resolução foi por água a baixo. Pouco antes de se decidir a ir embora teve a mesa de estudo invadida por Zambine.

-Olá, pequena aventureira. -o tom bromista parecia algo próprio do sonserino.

Hermione franziu os lábios e cruzou os braços.

-Você quer o quê?

Apesar do seu modo brusco, o rapaz sorriu de lado.

-Preciso da sua ajuda.- anunciou claramente como se sempre tivessem sido amigos.

A castanha bufou exasperada. O que havia de errado na sua vida? Normalidade nunca fez parte dela desde que descobriu que era bruxa mas aquilo era o cúmulo.

-Zambine... Deixe-me em paz. - murmurou mortífera. -Não vou te ajudar. -anunciou arrumando sua pilha de livros pra ir embora, mas, como imaginou o garoto começou a caminhar despreocupadamente ao seu lado.

-Posso carregar os livros se você quiser. -ofereceu fazendo menção de tomar seus livros.

-NÃO! -explodiu chamando a atenção de alguns poucos alunos no corredor. A maioria estaria na sua sala comunal ou se preparando pro jantar.

Zambine deu de ombros.

-Só fui um cavalheiro,mas é óbvio que você não conhece nada disso com os amigos que têm.

Hermione o olhou descrente e depois de perceber a serenidade no rosto vaidoso, suspirou derrotada. Zambine nunca a deixaria em paz até que concordasse com o que seja que ele tramava.

-Tudo bem, dependendo do que for, ajudo.

-Ótimo! -ele deu um sorriso confiante. -Precisava de tanto jogo duro Granger? -comentou levantando e abaixando a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

-Eu posso mudar de ideia. -ameaçou irritada com o ligeiro rubor que tomou conta do rosto.

Zambine a conduziu para uma sala de aula vazia lá perto e esperou ela jogar os livros numa cadeira. O rosto dele tinha adquirido uma incomum seriedade quando tirou do sobretudo uma flor de pétalas negras.

-Preciso que você faça um feitiço de conservação nela. Eu tentaria, mas não sou muito bom no feitiço e essa flor possui alguns detalhes singulares... Já custou muito trabalho encontrá-la lá na floresta. -murmurou no final.

Hermione o encarou descrente. Ele quase se fere na Floresta por uma flor? E depois ainda teve a audácia de fazer pouco caso dos motivos que a levaram a adentrar a mata.

-Certo. -concordou atônita. -Que flor é essa? Pra quê você quer conservá-la?

Foi impossível impedir aquela pergunta pois estava muito curiosa. Ela achou que ele iria fazer alguma brincadeira ou contestar com tudo, menos a verdade, porém ele pareceu bem sincero quando disse:

-É para minha mãe. Não sei o nome científico dela, porém seu pólen tem alguns poderes mágicos mas nada muito fantástico. Ela é bem difícil de achar mas meus pais a encontraram na sua época de estudantes. -desviou os olhos para janela ao longe. -Tem um significado maior pra eles. Enfim, queria mandar pra minha mãe , pequena curiosa. -terminou com o tom debochado de costume.

Hermione pegou a flor. Ficou irritada com como foi chamada, mas fez o feitiço. Não era difícil, não entendia por que ele a procurou para ajudá-lo quando poderia ter pedido a qualquer professor.

Zambine sorriu agradecido e Hermione se surpreendeu com a simplicidade do gesto.

-Vou ser eternamente grato. -anunciou fazendo uma profunda reverência zombeteira.

Então, a partir daí ela e sonserino iniciaram uma estranha amizade. Nada comparado com a ligação que ela tinha com Harry e Rony, é lógico. Mas, de vez em quando, eles se encontravam na biblioteca ou nos terrenos dos castelos quando ninguém estava por perto ou prestando atenção. O humor negro e os comentários sarcásticos ,contudo, divertidos se complementavam com a sua teimosia e seriedade.

4.-

-O que está esperando? Mais castigos?- Snape resmungou impaciente encarando o grifinório de forma calculadora.

-Não! Professor Snape! –Neville levantou-se da mesa e afastou-se dos caldeirões recentemente limpos como se acabasse de receber um choque. –Quer dizer, sim! Professor!. –o rapaz de rosto redondo gaguejou e evitou o olhar ameaçador do homem. –Hum... Com licença, professor Snape. – e saiu derrubando uma cadeira.

Snape apertou a ponte do nariz e ladeou os lábios num sorriso irônico. A tarde havia sido uma perda de tempo infinita ao ter de suportar o assustado Longbotton, contudo, serviu para que por algumas horas tirasse uma certa grifinoriana da sua mente.

Os últimos dias haviam sido bem difíceis para o mestre de poções. Não bastasse ter de aturar a incessante carga de trabalho como professor e com isso os incontáveis alunos queixosos; como também fora convocado diariamente à presença de Voldemort. Pelo menos, nessas recentes reuniões, o Lord não tivera nenhum motivo para o torturar já que estivera trabalhando com afinco na sua atuação de leal seguidor. Contudo, não fora o ritmo puxado com os comensais e com o planejamento de aulas o que o estivera incomodando, depois de anos de prática já era versado nesses dois assuntos, mas sim, a aproximação de Hermione com Blaise Zambine.

Snape passou os longos dedos entre as mechas de seu escuro cabelo de forma pensativa. Não entendia como aquela amizade podia ter surgido. Conhecia o jovem Zambine o bastante para saber que ele não tinha laços estreitos com a pureza de sangue, como outros sonserinos, mas ele também não era do tipo que quebrava regras do protocolo da casa sonserina. Na verdade, o rapaz costumava ser bom em passar despercebido, o que era bem inteligente ao se tratar de conviver com serpentes. Então de onde viera o seu interesse em travar uma amizade com uma sangue-ruim e virar alvo da sua sala comunal?

Por outro lado, havia o mistério do que havia feito com que a sensata Hermione Granger travasse uma ligação com o sonserino. Em que momento eles deixaram de ser simples companheiros em algumas aulas?

Snape fechou os punhos com frustração.

Aquilo o fazia lembrar-se, à contragosto, da sua própria juventude. Encontrara Granger e Zambine por mera questão de coincidência. Fora a biblioteca a procura de um antigo ensaio de poções indianas, normalmente mandava um elfo para esses encargos, porém sentira a necessidade de dar uns curtos passos. O fato de que talvez pudesse encontrar certa jovem de grandes olhos dourados também contou como um fator para ir pessoalmente atrás do livro, pois apesar de não querer, não podia negar para si mesmo que constantemente lembrava-se do beijo que compartilharam. Então, enquanto fingia, pateticamente, que o doce e inexperiente beijo não lhe afetara em nada, aproveitava cada instante que podia para ter um vislumbre secreto da castanha. Assim, ao entrar na biblioteca percorreu atentamente as dezenas de prateleiras, embora soubesse com exatidão onde o livro que procurava se encontrava. Estava apenas tentando encontrar Hermione Granger.

A encontrou numa mesinha dupla, relativamente afastada da área que comumente a maioria das pessoas que frequentavam a biblioteca escolar escolhiam para fazer tarefas escolares. O local, em si, não o surpreendeu. Era mais discreto e a provável escolha de qualquer um que não quisesse ruído enquanto estudava. Mas ao ver que a garota estava acompanhada franziu a testa, principalmente quando notou o símbolo da sonserina na veste do seu acompanhante. Blaise Zambine estava sentado displicentemente e falava alguma coisa com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Hermione, no entanto, tinha a atenção em um pergaminho no centro da mesa e parecia pouco disposta a prestar atenção a qualquer coisa que o companheiro de ano falava, mas assim que o garoto fechou os lábios a grifinória riu deixando claro que apesar da postura, ela estivera atenta ao rapaz.

Por um momento, Snape lutou contra o impulso de sair de entre as prateleiras e romper aquela conversa. A estranha familiaridade com que se tratavam o exasperava. Contudo, se conteve e depois de alguns segundos deu meia volta sem os livros de poções nas mãos.

O incidente o deixou mal-humorado o resto do dia. Então, à noite, quando estava andando pelos corredores e os encontrou caminhando lado a lado, não se conteve. Principalmente quando ,ao se encaminharem para caminhos diferentes, Blaise enrolou os dedos de forma brincalhona nos cachos castanhos e bateu levemente no pequeno nariz da grifinória como forma de despedida.

Snape aproximou-se da garota que acabava de resmungar algo para si mesma. Ela fez um pequeno gesto de cumprimento educado, apesar da ligeira palidez que tomou conta do seu semblante.

-Senhorita Granger. -a chamou gelidamente.

Hermione engoliu em seco. Desde o beijo com Snape e a estranha conversa que tiveram em Hogsmead que conseguira evitar habilidosamente qualquer situação como aquela, ou seja, qualquer coisa que a obrigasse a encarar o mestre de poções sozinha. Sabia que era uma atitude bem covarde, porém, não entendia ainda muito bem como devia se comportar com ele depois daquilo.

-Algum problema professor Snape? - tentou se fazer de tola. Como era assim que ele a via não achava que seria um verdadeiro desastre assumi o papel.

As sobrancelhas escuras franziram-se demonstrando sua contrariedade.

-Desde quando a senhorita e o senhor Zambine travam alguma amizade? -questionou.

Snape odiou a raiva sem sentido ao pronunciar o nome do aluno. Tentou se convencer que a sua "preocupação" não tinha nenhum caráter pessoal, entretanto, a imagem dos dois jovens juntos lhe causava náuseas. Ele olhou atentamente as feições da garota e percebeu a surpresa dela se transformar, aos poucos, em indignação.

-Desculpe-me, professor... -Hermione fez questão de marcar o final. -Mas não entendo porque motivo eu teria de lhe responder a isso. -a garota respirou fundo cuidando para falar o mais educadamente que podia.

-Cuidado com a insolência, Granger. Ainda possuo autoridade suficiente para lhe pôr de castigo. -Snape a encarou neutro. Ele sabia que, provavelmente, estava fazendo um papel bem ridículo e que Hermione tinha razão em se negar a responder a sua pergunta, porém não admitiria isso.

-Sim, tem sim. -afirmou lentamente com os olhos dourados faiscando. -Tem autoridade o bastante pra isso, mas não o tem para se meter na minha vida pessoal.- acusou.

Assim, que acabou de falar, Hermione prendeu a respiração mal acreditando na forma como tinha repreendido a Severo Snape.

-Você não é tão inteligente, não é Granger?

O questionamento pensativo do homem a deixou vermelha. Duvidarem da sua inteligência a feria profundamente, pois, durante um bom tempo, achou que era a única coisa boa que tinha.

-A alertei sobre Você-sabe-quem e os perigos iminentes do futuro e a primeira coisa que você faz é arrumar um relacionamento com um sonserino.

-Sei dos perigos, Snape, mas até do que imagina. -murmurou com a voz trêmula. -Mas não ficarei neurótica vendo inimigos onde não existem. Blaise é um bom companheiro de estudos e o fato dele pertencer a sonserina não o torna uma má pessoa. -anunciou com sinceridade. -Não está certo conceber idéias pré-formadas dos outros... O senhor deveria saber mais disso do que eu.

Um repentino silêncio tomou conta dos dois. Hermione se sentia bastante fraca agora que havia explodido com Severo Snape. Não gostava de falar do futuro pois isso a lembrava das pontadas na cabeça e daquelas cenas assustadores que tinha com Voldemort. Por um bom tempo encarou os profundos olhos escuros do mestre de poções esperando um castigo pelo seu comportamento e linguagem desrespeitosa, mas ele continuava a olhá-la silenciosamente como se estivesse lendo a sua mente. Espera, um momento! Lendo sua mente! Hermione piscou os olhou e cortou o contato visual incrédula.

-Você entrou na minha mente! -a acusação saiu fraca dos seus lábios.

-Você deveria ter entrado em contato com Dumbledore, sobre os pesadelos. -afirmou sério. Snape fechou os punhos. Havia visto uma cena perturbadora da garota cortando o ventre... Haviam sido poucos segundos e só pegou aquela cena. Quantas mais a jovem vivia tendo? Snape se perguntou se ela tinha idéia de que aquilo, algum dia no futuro, aconteceu.

-Pra quê? Por quê? Ele não diria nada que poderia me ajudar!-Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, podia sentir os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas e a última coisa que queria era parecer uma garotinha fraca e assustada. -Não me faria esquecer, não tem como eu esquecer...

Hermione podia sentir que estava perdendo o controle e quando sentiu as mãos do mestre de poções lhe atraindo para um abraço, não conseguiu impedir suas lágrimas.

-Calma, Granger. -Snape tentou a reconfortar e apertou mais contra si. -Tudo ficará bem, Hermione. Eu prometo.


End file.
